The Runaway Returns
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 10 Years ago,after TDI had finished, Courtney found she was with child. Scared,she ran away from everyone. Now,10 years later,her daughter gets a role in a major movie. Little does she know her dad in the film is her real dad! Will she discover the truth?
1. Going Somewhere, Princess?

_**Prologue**_

_**Going somewhere Princess?**_

I stared down at the little pink plus sign. I could hardly believe my eye's. We had used protection, we had always used condoms and always had always had spare. How could this happen? Only something like that could have happened to me. I believed I had the worst of luck. My life was over before it had even had a chance to start.

I left the swanky tiled bathroom and went back into my hotel suit. My mind was a mess, no thought staying still in the numbness. I shoved the white stick to the back of one of the drawers. I couldn't risk anyone else finding out before I had even told the father about it. Oh, God. A sudden realization washed over me; I couldn't tell Duncan. Duncan had a reputaion to uphold! I knew that if I told him I was pregnant that he would just ditch me and the baby so he could keep his bad boy image. He was never going to support me-Us!

There was only one thing I could do at that point. So I ran away.

I spent the rest of the day packing my bags. It was done as neatly as possible, giving me plenty of chance to weight out my options. All I could think about was the little life growing inside me. I was only sixteen years of age. I had to no job, I had little life experience. I was uncapable of taking care of myself, let a lone myself and a baby. Duncan wouldn't help me, that was for sure. I could of asked him to stay with me, his answer would have been no. I could have asked him for some emotional and financial support, I would have gotten the same answer.

I would never have been able to place that much pressure on my best friend Bridgette-I couldn't bear that. She was young and this wasn't her fault. My parents were, without a doubt, going to disown me. I knew what they were like when I had simply told them that I had signed up for a reality show.

"HOW COMMON!" My mother had shouted. Her nose turned in the air, her back facing me.

"Why would you do such a thing, Courtney? Bring dishonor to this family!" My father had joined in. He sat on his chair, whisky in hand, throwing it down his throat as if he would never taste it again.

I had no one I could turn to. No one. I felt so alone in the world as I fell onto the bed, my face crashing into the feathered pillows. I felt so alone, yet my hands were almost instinctively rubbing the lower patch on my stomach. Where was I going to go? A termination was out of the question. I don't believe in killing my own flesh and blood. Even if it half Duncan! The only reasonable thing was giving the baby up. But, I couldn't do that, either. Even if I was only five weeks pregnant, I still loved that baby growing inside of me. I felt connected to it, like it needed me as much as I needed it. What was I going to do?

As I stared up at the ceiling, a brain wave hit me. I could go live with my aunt Clara! She was my aunt from my mother's side. However, they didn't speak. When I was a baby my parents had decided my life for me- I was to become I lawyer. It was the family trade for the most part, I came from a direct line of successful lawyers. Aunt Clara wasn't happy about that. She believed that I had the right to make my own decisions in life and that it wasn't up for my parents to decided just hours after I had been born. Everyone had a huge fight over the whole idea and aunr Clara got tossed out from the family tree. Disowned as I would have been soon enough. She was the one person I knew I could turn to for support.

The bouncy mattress sprung from the release of my wight as I sat up. I had only ever dialled the number once before. That was to tell my aunt Clara that my Grandmother had died. She hadn't keptt kept in conact with them her, either. No one was going to bother to call her initally, but I had suggested it.

"Have you called aunt Clara?" I asked had asked my mother, my perfect brunette curls dangling around my face in pigtails. It had been picture day and I was only eight. My mother had given me the news as I had walked through the door. And, not to sound like a spoilt bitch, I hadn't really cared. My grandmother had never liked me and I had never liked her. Why should I have cared?

"Hello?" A sweet voice came from the other end of the phone line. My mouth went dry and I had no idea what to say. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello." I whispered.

"Who is this?" Aunt Clara repeated. I coughed to clear my throat and then continued, my mind hopefully knowing what it wanted to say and connecting to my mouth to say it. Because I had no idea what I was doing.

"Hi, aunt Clara. It's Courtney." I swear I heard a excited gasp escpae her lips on the other end. How could she not? She doted on me when my birthday and Christmas rolled around. We never really had a chance to speak properly with my parents monitering my every move I made, but this was definitely a time that I needed to lean on my aunt Clara for support.

"COURTNEY!" She practically screamed down the phone. "How are you, baby?" Ha, baby. Even the word made bile build up in my throat. Or maybe that was just more morning sickness on the way. "I just watched you on that TV show. I'm so sorry you didn't win, Sweetheart!" I didn't even care about Total Drama Island at that point, my mind was far from thinking of the reason why I wa sin the mess I was in. "What can I hep you with, Darling?"

I took a deep breath, scared out of my wits. My mind was still racing, my palsm were starting to sweat and the moment I had feared had come. I had to tell someone the truth eventually, "Aunt Clara, could I stay with you for a little while?" I was trying to avoid the subject.

"Why do you need to stay with me, Courtney?" That ship sunk fast.

"I-I," I took another deep breath. I could feel tears starting to brim in the corner's of my eye's. And I never cry. I never cried when my goldfish died, I never cried when I walked into the lampost on my way home form school, I never cried when my dreadful cousin Marvin had told me that the government had passed a law stating all little girls with pigtails were to be killed. "I'm pregnant." I cried quietly. I felt like shouting it out, letting my heart pour with it, but I couldn't risk any peeping Tom's finding out and spreading the news about me. This was a secret and it was going to stay a secret.

"Courtney, baby, are you okay? Of course you can stay with me! Have you told your parents yet? Who's the father? Is he coming too? How long are you going to need to stay here? Of course you can stay as long as you need to, Sweety! How far along are you? Do you know the sex, yet? Are you going to be able to take care of a baby? You have my full support, Courtney!" Aunt Clara bombarded me with question's, but I had no idea how to answer. I hadn't told my parents, I hadn't told Duncan. I needed to stay with her for as long as I could and I was barely seven weeks gone. My life felt like a downward spiral from that moment when I had missed my period. My heart had started beating and vomit had raised in my throat. I had dashed to the nearest bathroom and then dashed to the nearest drug store.

"I'll tell you everything when I arrive." I simply replied instead. "Bye." I hung up and let the tears stream down my cheeks. My life couldn't get any worse from that moment on.

After wiping away the mascara stains and making myself look far more presentable, I pulled all my things together and tightly locked my two suitcases. Outside was dark, it must have been about nine o'clock. I knew most people would either be in their rooms or hanging down in the game room as they usually did around that time in the evening. Dinner had finished an hour ago and I hadn't even attended. I couldn't face anyone at that point, I would have broke down in a fit of hysterics and then there really would have been some questions to answer.

I took a step into the hallway, double checking that it was empty first. I pulled all my suitcases out after me and then turned to lock the door. Before I knew it, a pair of ice cold hands were over my eyes I instantly felt breathless. I dropped the room key to the floor and bit on my lip just at the very touch of human contact.

"Guess who?" A husky voice whispered in my ear. Duncan. I didn't reply, just pushed his hands away from my eye's. If there was one person I never wanted to see again, it was him. "Going somewhere, Princess?" He asked, scanning my suitcases with his beautiful blue orbs. They looked as if the sky and the sea had come together in harmony, creatin such a peaceful yet mischevious look deep inside.

I thought for a moment, trying to think of the perfect excuse. I couldn't tell him the truth. I was never going to tell him the truth. I had no idea how to and the words stuck in my throat at the very thought of it.

"Family emergency," Lie. "Chris is letting me leave the island early." Duncan believed me, though, which made me worry even further. He pulled me into his tight, muscular arms, my head pressed perfectly into his toned chest. I breathed him in, wanting that to be the way I rememberd him. Not his antics, not his ways, not even his bright green mohawk. I wanted to remember him as someone who loved me.

NO! I pushed that thought out of my mind. If Duncan loved me then he would have been supporting me and our-MY child. I didn't want to remember him, as soon as I left, he was going to disappear from my mind for the rest of my miserable life.

"I'm sorry." He instantly thought someone was dying, dead or severly injured. That was just the way his mind worked, I guessed. I didn't mind. I was trying not to focus too hard on anything he was saying or doing. A struggle in itself, I believe.

"It's okay, not your fault." I said, breaking the hug, but not looking at him. He pulled my head up by my chin and I felt tears buring to escape in my eyes. He never mentioned it. Either he was over looking the wasy I was staring at him or he thought the tears were simply for the family member whose crisis I had created.

"I'll see you when I leave this place." He told me. I smiled, it was the only thing I could do. The contestants were still all condemed to another two weeks in the hell hole of a hotel. It was for safety reasons and such. Or so Chris said. Courtney knew that no one could really stop them from leaving. Especially at such a late hour.

Duncan planted passionate kiss on my lips, then my nose, then my forehead. He rested his chin on my crown, forcing my eyes to shut and my head to fall perfectly back into his chest once again. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wanted that to be the last words between us. If it was going to be the last time I ever saw him, I wanted them to be words I could hold dear to my heart if the moment ever arrised. Before we could say anything else, I grabbed the suitcases and ran down the hallway to the elevator. Duncan waved goodbye and I did so back, watching as the cold, metal doors shut him out of my life. For good.

* * *

><p>AN: So, guess what story is being revised? IDIOT! It's The Runaway Returns! LOL! Yeah...It is actually November 30th right now...Okay, technically, it's December 1st because the time is 00:48AM...ANYWAY! As is it November 30th...Okay, not because of this spesific date or anything...I was reading this story earlier and you'll never guess what I discovered...THIS STORY WAS PUBLISHED OVER A YEAR AGO! November 28th 2010...Wow...Just thinking about it makes me shiver from the goosebumps! I still remember sitting at my desk, my computer making far too much noise! I had probably come home from a hard day of school...Or maybe not as it was a Sunday...

SO! I was reading it and I realized how many stupid mistakes there are in it! Why? BECAUSE MY COMPUTER DOES'T HAVE SPELLCHECK! But my laptop does xD IF IT LETS ME USE IT! It's kinda awkward to use...Hard to explain, really. Basically, it hates the documents that I have brought over from my computer for some reason, so it just refuses to use spellcheck on them -.- I don't know if it'll be that way for this story, but it has been for others...I'LL TRY MY BEST! Nope...No such luck! Either I have perfect spelling or spellcheck hates this document...MEH! Either one works for me ;) LOL!

Good memories of this story, too...Not just the actual thing, but the AN's...Anyone remember The mental? Nobody Understands? CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME? Three girls who now go by Kenny'sOrangeParka, EvanescenseAngel and ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm ;) hahaha! Three girls I love dearly...ALSO! I discovered that on New Years Eve I had 22 stories...TWENTY-TWO! Do you know how many I have right now? 122! I have written 100 stories in less than a year...How amazing is that?

ALSO! I would just like to point out that, YES, I am, as usual, taking on more than I can handle story wise! I promise that everything will be updated accordinly...Girl On The Move and GO: Start Over are my main priorities. My commentry with Maddi on that dreadful story is still there, too! Maddi gives me a good kick in the ass when that one needs to be written! This story is...I'm going to try and write a few chapters in between each gap of non-updating, so at least I can balance it out a bit, right? WE'LL SEE HOW THIS GOES! But hey, this time last year I was writing just as many stories ;) hahaha! Oh, if only things were as easy now as they were back then...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. I don't have a father, end of discussion

_**Chapter one**_

_**I don't have a father, end of discussion**_

**~10 years later~**

Bex's P.O.V.

"REBECCA NAOMI EVERS! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM CALLING YOU!" I heard my mother shout up the stairs to me. I forced my face further into my pillow, groaning. It wasn't just the early wake-up call; I have also always hated it when she calls me by my full name. I swear, she only ever does it to annoy me. I prefer Bex. Bex Evers, that's me.

I waited a few minutes in bed, trying to not go back to sleep, no matter how much my aching bones protested. I finally decided I should get up for school because my full name came fighting up the staircase again. It wasn't like I had far to go really, I'm home-schooled. I get taught from my living room, but you'd swear I was going to miss the bus or something the way my mother kept yelling at me. I managed to drag myself over to my closet and pull open the doors. One of the best reasons to be homeschooled is the no uniform policy. I know a lot of elementary schools have that anyway, but the only elementary school by me was a private one-With a uniform!

I pulled out my favorite t-shirt; black with 'Bite me Vampire fans' in red writing across my developing chest. I then pulled on my black skinny jeans and red chucks. Mom says that I'm obsessed with my red chucks, but I only ever started wearing them because Duncan Evers has the exact same pair as me. I love Duncan Evers! He is the most amazing singer and the best actor in the whole world of Hollywood. I know what you're thinking now; Evers? Yeah, it's also my surname, but we're not related. If we were, I would have firstly had a heart attack. But I've never even met the guy, though my biggest wish always was.

"Bex." My mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep and barely able to make out where she was sitting. "How nice of you to finally join us." She spoke with sarcasm in her voice. I rolled my blue eyes and took a seat at the table. I guess I should probably mention when my mother said 'us', she didn't mean her and my father. No. She meant her and my tutor, Mr. Havordshire. I don't have a father, end of discussion right now.

"REBECCA!" I snapped my head up from the desk so fast I gave myself whip lash. "Pay attention!" Mr. H. was always bitchy to me. I never liked him. When he turned back to the board, I gave him a good go at with my finger. I swear, the adults in my life are no fun. I'm not really a good listener. At least that's what my mom says, anyway. I have a short attention span, whatever that means. I can't help it, honestly. I'm ten years old and just don't like getting told what to do. It's not that hard to understand when you think about it with your brain, not your butt.

School was boring and I was never good at it. Mr. H. was a real bore; all he wanted me to do was learn stuff. Sometimes, I wished I could go to school like everyone else my age. Most of the time I wished I was normal like everyone else my age. I guess I forgot to mention the most important part of my life-I'm a child actress. I've always loved acting and being center of attention, really. I started at a stage school when I was very young and got chosen to be on an episode of Barney when I was six. So, my big break was alongside a giant purple dinosaur. What a great kick into show business that was. But, hey, I have to give the guy a break; he did make my career for me. Ever since then, I have been acting non-stop. Well, almost non-stop, anyway. But, I never got to meet big stars, though. Only the people I worked long side with. After that, I never saw them again unless we were staring in another movie together. I didn't go to big, swanky parties like everyone would think a celebrity would do. Truth is, I'm not really a celebrity. Okay, I am a celebrity. But I'm not treated like one. My mother wants me to be treated like an ordinary girl. So, if she wants me to be an ordinary girl, why am I home-schooled?

Courtney's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway as I watched Bex cleaning her room. She isn't to be trusted to do things like that on her own. She can be so devious when she wants to be. I guess she gets that from Duncan. If only she knew the truth. But I could never tell her the truth with the way she would act. She practically worships he ground he walks on, though she has never met him. I have never let her come close enough to even meet someone who has met him. I know my daughter hates me for wanting her to be treated normal when she is far from it in most respects, but if I somehow bumped into Duncan or someone noticed how similar Bex was to Duncan, she would have easily worked some sort of connection out, she definitely got her brains from me.

I don't have the heart to tell her, it will either break her heart or get her over-excited. It isn't a good thing, either way. The devious part of her isn't the only thing she got from Duncan. She got almost everything from Duncan. She has his fair skin, not my tanned skin. She has his precious black locks, not my mocha ones. She has his beautiful teal blue eyes, not my onyx ones. I think that's the best part of her. Her eyes. Sometimes, I could just stare into them for hours, like I used to with Duncan when I was younger. I felt as though I was connected to him again when I watched my daughter. I know I wanted to forget about Duncan, I had tried to so many times before, but how could I wipe him from my mind when the one thing to help me remember was always in front of me?

Her appearance isn't the only thing she got from Duncan, either. She acts just like him, too. Always getting into trouble. Constantly playing pranks. It can be pretty irritating, but that's the price I have to pay. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Bex; I wouldn't change her for the world. She's my baby girl, my only baby girl. She's all I have in this world, now. I haven't been able to start dating again since I left Duncan. We never broke up, so I feel as if I'd be cheating on him. A stupid idea, I know. But I guess it's just an excuse. Duncan was my first, Duncan was always going to be there no matter what I did or who I dated. Everyone has baggage, mine just so happens to be the perfect little punk I never stopped loving.

"Mom, can I go play on the PS3, now?" Bex piped up, taking me away from my trance. I gave one look over her unusually clean room and nodded my head. Supervision worked, even if I hadn't really been watching. At least the underside of Bex's bed was as spotless as the rest of the floor for once. Bex ran past me and down to the living room. I have to admit, I do spoil her, but she works hard for everything she had. She's been an actress for the past four years of her life, but I haven't allowed her to have the money she earns. I keep it locked away in a bank account and only spent it on her when I think she deserves a treat.

For as long as she's been an actress, I've been her agent, her manager, the one who gets her the work. It's only fair that I'm in charge of my daughter's life and not some uptight, old woman who knows nothing about my daughter. I prefer to know what's going on and when it's going to happen. I like having such an easy relationship with Bex. Me being her agent has always kept us close. I gave up on becoming a Lawyer after I had Bex. I continued the rest of high school, but decided to skip college. I never got a degree and therefore couldn't really earn a good living for either of us. Being a mom was a full time job for me. Aunt Clara didn't want me to become a Lawyer, anyway. She didn't care what I did with my life as long as I could take care of myself and Rebecca. And I didn't do what my parents wanted me to do all along. I became an independent person once again.

Of course, I being an agent to only my daughter did also have it'd down points. I never earned any money myself. All the money coming into the house was through Bex and her acting. I felt terrible inside at the best of times. How much pressure did that put on my ten year old to do the best she could? A lot! Bex found it quite fun, almost like a game to her. But it hurt me a lot to think that I had to depend on my daughter for money. Then again, that is the price I had to pay for my mistakes in life.

A/N: Oh, P.O.V's, how long has it been?

hahaha! WHOO!

Chapter one, kicking things off the right way ;) LOL!

Would anyone go against me if I said that Bex is the best OC I have EVER created?

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: EMMA! What do you mean finally lost my mind? IT GOT LEFT BEHIND SOMEWHERE YEARS AGO! ;) Yes, I did try my best to keep it original, but change it at the same time...Whoop! Whoop! LOL! Oh My Goodness...A year already? Time sure does fly...I feel like I actually know you too! Wow...That was the shortest review of yours I have EVER read ;) LOL! Well, we're definitely friends xD hehe! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: :O! The Runaway Returns returns...I like the sound of that for some strange reason! LOL! But yeah, IT'S BACK! hahaha! Well, I tried my best ;) Ah, yes...Very good times...YAY! LOL! :D hahaha! Yeah, they are :) I'll try my best, but I can handle it! I've taken on more than this amount of stories before and as long as I can evenly space out my time, I should be able to work through this! Oh, I'm far passed stressed out now...;) I'm your favorite FF author? AWWWWW! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You're definitely one of my favorite reviewers because you're just plain EPIC! Thanks :D

Clarissa: Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Whoop! Whoop! Soo glad you love both of them :D Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: haha! I'll try my best to finish this story :D Yes, they are...Thanks :D

ultimatekeyblader1: hahaha! WHOOP! WHOOP! YAY! ALWAYS GLAD TO KNOW YOU LIKE MY STORIES THAT MUCH! AND YES, TOO MUCH CAFFEINE! CUT DOWN! Or not...CAFFEINE IS FUN! XD LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Oh, here's hoping ;) LOL! Oh, those were the days, right? LOL! ...Did I ever say you weren't a girl? Of course I love you dearly! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Typical, as soon as I start writing this, Goin' Back To Hogwarts starts playing...This song always reminds me of you! xD LOL! I know, I know! Like I said many times before, SPELLCHECK HATES ME! CC FTW! Oh...hahaha! The good ol' days were the best...Back when I was in year 11 and my GCSE's were the easiest thing in the world, when I didn't even know what Percy Jackson or Hunger Games were :'( I MISS THOSE DAYS! Well, maybe not the PJO and HG part...Those are pretty wicked xD LOL! AND YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! You can spellcheck the next chapter if it is not 7AM and you're not asleeping ;) Thank you :)

:O! 8 REVIEWS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? THAT MEANS I HAVE ONE MORE REVIEW THAN WHAT I DID ON THE PROLOGUE WHEN THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALY POSTED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Shortest AN since...FOREVER AGO!

I don't know what the hell happened….BUT SPELLCHECK WORKED ON THIS CHAPTER! Weird…Seriously, I weren't making up the story about the whole spellcheck hating documents from my computer…It's having an off day, is all ;)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look stupid.

RACIST SISTER!

Too bad she's dating Cedric Diggery...

CEDRIC DIGGORY FTW!

Oh, how I love this song xD LOL!

Red hair, hand-me-down clothes and a stupid complexion...YOU MUST BE A WEASLEY!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. How To Ruin My Saturday

_**Chapter 2**_

_**How to ruin my Saturday**_

Bex's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room playing Black ops on my PS3. It was so fun to run around shooting the innocent. Mom says I have a twisted mind. I don't understand why she says that, though. I mean, I was always perfectly happy to sit around and shoot the enemy.

So, I was happily torturing someone to death, when my mom came in and turned the game off before I could even save my progress! That was the ultimate punishment for me doing nothing wrong. I worked hard to get my kills!

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, luckily she didn't hear me. The last thing I needed was to be grounded on top of life.

"Bex, you have an audition for a new film." She told me, reaching her PDA. I swear, she's secretly married to the thing. Mom gave a quick glance up and saw me sitting in my usual Saturday attire; my PJ's. "Go get dressed." She said, leaving he room. "Nicely!" I heard her add. I stuck my tongue out at the door, as if she was still there. She always knew how to ruin my Saturday. I wanted nothing more than to start up COD again and see if I could kill just as many people as I had before, but no. I was not allowed to do that. I had to get all dressed up for an audition. I know, I know. I shouldn't complain, most kids would kill (not the COD kind of kill) to be in my position and I should be so grateful to be able to live out my dream. But couldn't I live out my dream on a weekday?

I took a running head start and skidded into my bedroom, slipping on the rug and falling onto my ass. I just laughed it off, that's what I was best at. Mom also said I never take the world seriously, whatever that means. I jumped to my feet, doing a quick bow to the shelf of teddies on my wall, and swung open the closet doors.

"Nice. Nice. Nice." I kept repeating to myself, mumbling under my breath. How was I supposed to know what nice was? I pushed my way to the very back of my closet, climbing inside as I did so. I felt as if I was Lucy, venturing my way to Narnia. When I came to the hard, wooden back of the closet, I was so disappointed. However, I found a very tidy looking dress for me to wear. Of course, me and mom never agreed on my dress sense, so if I didn't like the look of something, I should have probably worn it.

* * *

><p>I spun in front of my mother for her approval. The dress was white with a little black ribbon going around my stomach, tied at the back in a bow. The dress was just short of my kneecaps, so you could see the scar going down my knee from when I fell off my bike when I was six. I'd landed straight in a pile of glass, proving that the whole parent letting go of your bicycle thing doesn't always work.<p>

My mother noticed the scar and started fussing over it with make-up. How dare I look imperfect for an audition? The next thing to be fussed over was my hair. She brushed it out, the waves coming in around my mid-back. She pushed my bangs to the side, partially covering my left eyes. My bother tied a black ribbon in my hair, too. Though, I don't know why. It was camouflaged.

I took a look in the mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't look like me at all. The last time I had dressed up that much was to visit my aunt Sarah, mom's cousin. And that ended with a potato fight at the table during dinner! My mother never usually fussed over me for an audition, she always told me to be myself and I always was. But, for some reason, this movie must have meant a lot to her if she was fussing that badly. I mean, she looked like an OCD maniac the way she tried to straighten every crease in me.

Courtney's P.O.V. 

I stared down at my beautiful little girl. She wasn't really my little girl, anymore. Bex was growing up so fast, I was scared to blink. She didn't look like herself, but for once in her life, I didn't mind. I had always brought her up to be who she wanted to be, unlike the way my parents had raised me. But Bex had an audition for a film called 'Destiny'. She was up for the main part of the film: a sweet and innocent little girl called Destiny who gets kidnapped by some people her father owes money too. The only reason I was making a big deal out of it was because the director was the famous Devon Junior Thompson. If Bex got into one of his films it could change her life forever. When I got the call from one of the junior directors who worked with Devon, I was so excited. Bex couldn't understand what was so special about him, but I did. He was one of Hollywood's biggest directors, getting into one of his movies was like being crowded Queen of a land you'd never heard of before. This land would be called excessive fame. I know I always promised Bex to keep her a normal girl, a child with an average life. But who was I trying to kid? Bex was not a normal child. And the moment I got the call, I knew I couldn't keep up the act any longer.

* * *

><p>"How did you do?" I asked as soon as Bex came skipping out of the audition room, a smile plastered on her face. She looked very pleased with herself and I knew she had tried the best she could have. She always did.<p>

"It was alright." She shrugged, waking off down the corridor without me. I trailed after her, wanting-needing to know more.

"Alright?" I asked. "It must have been better than alright. What did Mr. Thompson say to you?"

"He said I looked pretty and that I reminded him of an old friend and that I was perfect for the part of Destiny." Bex smiled up at me as she said the last part. Of course she had aced the audition, why else would they have been the ones to contact us? She was perfect for the part.

I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up off the floor and spinning in circles. If it had been as good as Bex said it had been, then I had nothing to worry about. I had full confidence in my daughter. She was definitely one of the best actresses out there. Though, I guess that is a biased opinion.

* * *

><p>I watched in awe as everyone rushed around the studio building. I hadn't felt as happy as I did since before Bex had been born. She was clinging to my hand, just as scared as I was. My little girl had made it into the movie, I couldn't be more excited. We were on our way to see the big man himself; I could hardly contain my excitement. I felt like a child at Christmas.<p>

The studio was massive; I had no idea where to go. It smelt like sweat and many crew members just walked straight past us, trying to get their job done. It was the first time me and Bex had been inside a studio like that one, usually her movies were filmed on location. But this one was different. Devon Junior Thomson was known best for filming in a lot and making it look like a location. So, Bex and I walked down endless corridors, not knowing where we were going, but following the instructions that were printed on the walls carefully. We managed to find ourselves in the dressing room part of the studio. We walked past many big names celebrity names. I read each one as we passed; Zac Efron, Johnny Depp, Drew Barrymore, Lindsay Lohan. There was a lot. But, it was the very last one that caught my eye. I tried to read it, but Bex pulled me with all her force, making my eyes shake and my vision switch to in front of me before I could.

Bex released her grip and started running towards a man not too far from where we were. He was tall with broad shoulders and definitely a well build posture. He had his back to us, so I didn't see his face, but I could almost tell that he was smiling as he watched everyone around him doing their jobs. Bex, not as scared of meeting the director as I was, walked straight over there and introduced herself.

"Bex Evers, reporting for duty, sir." She said, saluting, and then holding her hand out to him. Instead of accepting it, he knelt down to her level and opened his arms to her.

"I don't believe in hand-shakes." I heard his whisper to my daughter. She shyly hugged him, looking over her shoulder and winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but laughed at the same time. She really was a character, someone who could brighten anyone's day no matter how bad it had been.

The two broke apart and he turned to look at me for the first time. Shock washed over my entire body as I instantly recognized his face, practically freezing up on the spot as crowds of memories flooded back to my mind.

Bex's P.O.V.

"Courtney?" The director said, giving my mother a look up and down. I narrowed my eyes on the space between the two of them, already growing suspicious.

"DJ!" She cried, literally jumping into his arms with enthusiasm. I was left on the side lines, totally confused and feeling left out. I coughed to let them know I was still there. It worked; mom moved away from Devon Junior Thompson and looked down at the floor. Her face was starting to flush as she wiped a piece of hair behind her ear. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I heard the man ask my mom.

"This," she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of her. I smiled up at the man, still trying to make a good impression. "Is my daughter, Rebecca."

"D-Daughter?" 'DJ'(as my mom called him), stuttered. Clearly he had no idea and couldn't see it initially. That wasn't a surprise, mom was young and we didn't look anything alike, either. I always guessed I took after the grandparent my mother didn't. As I had never met either of my grandparents, all it was, was a guess.

"Shocker, I know." She breathed out, clearing her throat. It wasn't an uncomfortable conversation and I was still totally confused. But maybe speaking up wasn't the best of ideas. Of course, I still went ahead and did it;

"Can we get back down to business?" I asked; hand on my hip, raising and eyebrow at the two adults. They were acting too unprofessional for my liking.

"Um...Becca, why don't you go take a walk around the studio so you get to know you're way around?" The director asked, "So me and mommy can talk." I hate being called Becca, my name is Bex! I knew I couldn't correct him in case I got fired, but I badly wanted to. Another thing, I hate it when adults say mommy when they're talking about your mother. It's annoying.

However, I just said, "Okay." And skipped off to start my latest adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: You know...I think I've had a good weekend for updating, don't you think so? I do! I've updated a lot...LOL!

And yes...To the untrained eye, this chapter is just another one...To the trained eye; however, IT'S TWO MASHED INTO ONE! :O Yeah...Chapter two and three were both VERY short! So I just threw them together like so and created one long chapter for ya'll :) I'll probably do that again in the future, too...Why? Because I do sometimes have to write little filler chapters for when I'm lazy, but need to update...Capiche? LOL! Yeah...Looking at it now, chapters 6 and 7 may go together and chapters 8, 9 and 10 may go together, too...19 and 18...And 15'll have to join onto one, too! Yep...Planning out my chapter strategy already ;) hahaha!

...I don't know why, but all I have been thinking about today is if I had my own Facebook page...How epic would that be? hahaha! Okay...No one would like it...But it'd be still pretty epic! xD

Yeah...That's the kinda thinking you get when you go snooping and discover a few fanfiction authors do actually have like pages o.O Okay, no one I know or anything...But still! O.o

Thank you to;

ILUVCOURTEY: haha! Yep! This is just a revision of my story The Runaway Returns. I found a lotta mistakes in it, so I decided to rewrite it to a better standard :) Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: Ooooh...Sorry! LOL! I do love you dearly, too! In Wales...It depends, really. I believe that people in North Wales are more prone to speak Welsh and in the South more people are likely to speak English. I do only have one friend who speaks Welsh fluently and that's only because she went to a Welsh school because she's from a Welsh village forty-five minutes away from where I live...But yeah, it really depends what part of Wales. And then there are different languages within Welsh. Like Spanish from Spain and Spanish from Mexico and French from France and French from Canada. Make sense? LOL! I LOVE BEX TOO! hahaha! Yes...It really has been...LOL! Thanks :)

AwesomeMan327: Yes...Yes it does...LOL! :D Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyWorm: Dang it...I missed you again! Okay...We'll try again next time ;) LOL! Ummm...Nah! I downloaded a boat load of songs myself yesterday ;) hahaha! Thanks :)

Numbuh07WasHere: Whoop! Whoop! So glad that you love this story :D Thank you :)

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! Uhh...Sortta...;) LOL! I love you too! hahaha! Yeah...I know the feeling...But the chapters are coming, I promise :D LOL! And I am updating Total Drama Music on Wednesday! And I've explained in the AN about when I'll be updating from then on...Thanks :)

CynicalSquid: hahaha! HIGH FIVE! I'M A WEASLEY TOO! LOL! Actually, it's from A Very Potter Musical, which is a parody of Harry Potter...And it's fine if you haven't! I think you've missed out on a childhood, but I can understand that it's not for everyone...And I only started reading the books two summers ago because the TV broke...LOL! haha! Whoop! Thank you :)

(Fuck...My finger's bleeding -_-)

xXTechnoWaffleXx: My ten year old does :D Thanks :)

Totaldramalicious: YAY! Thank you :)

YAY! NINE REVIEWS! AH! AH! AH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Stupid finger...STOP BLEEDING! Grrrr...

LEGO HOUSE BY ED SHEERAN IS AN EPIC SONG! AND IS AN EVEN EPICER MUSIC VIDEO BECAUSE RUOPERT GRINT IS IN IT XD YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. God Stepped Out From The Changing Room

**Chapter 3**

**God stepped out from the changing room**

Courtney's P.O.V.

Bex had gone for an adventure around the studio. I didn't mind, she was a-some sort of-sensible girl. Bex wouldn't go far enough to get actually lost. I hoped she wouldn't, at least. But I wasn't thinking too much about Bex at that moment.

"Courtney, what happened to you?" DJ asked. We hadn't seen each other since that faithful day I Ieft. No one from the cast had spoken to me since I had gone into hiding. I hadn't wanted to keep in contact with anyone; I wanted to stay as far away from my old life as possible. It wasn't just Duncan; it was everyone and everything.

"I-I had some things to take care of." I replied. It wasn't a total lie, was it? I mean, Bex needed to be taken care of, didn't she? Of course, no one knew that she existed in my life until I had just told DJ. It felt almost like a relief to tell someone who only had my best interests at heart.

"We had more seasons after the first. Everyone was expected to be back for them, but you never showed." I looked up, into DJ's kind eyes. "We all worried for you..." He really cared about me, about everyone from Total Drama. I caved in. I had to tell DJ the truth.

"DJ," I started. "The reason I left Total Drama was because...Because I was pregnant." I heard a faint gasp escape his lips, but I tried not to acknowledge it. I didn't have the guts to face him, to look him in the eyes.

"P-Pregnant?" He was also having a hard time coming to terms with it, just like me and everyone else who I had told. "B-But you and...And...You were pregnant!" I nodded, almost in tears. In my mind I was a slut. Everything I did, everything I had done, it was wrong, disgusting, dirty. A no good slut.

DJ must have seen how badly I was hurting. He pulled me into a hug, whispering into my ear. "It's okay." He soothed, "I'm just shocked, that's all." I wanted to stay there, wrapped in DJ's arms. No because I felt for him in that way, but because it was nice to have someone care about me for once. But we were interrupted.

"HAROLD!" The sadistic voice sent a wave of fear over me. "I need you to hurry up with moving this set!" Chris still had his evil ways. And he still wasn't a morning person. Still wanting to be in control, he was bossing around anyone who would listen.

"I'M GOING! GOSH!" I heard another familiar voice yell. I peered behind DJ to see Harold dragging a long, white, marble balcony along the floor. Or at least attempting to. Chris was standing nearby, looking as impatient as I remembered him. Neither of the two seemed to have changed over the course of the ten years since I'd last seen them. Chris still needed to shave. Badly. Harold was still a scrawny git with no muscle. But I had missed them.

I laughed at the sight. I needed to laugh at the sight to keep my sanity. It had been too long since I'd seen either of them. Then it hit me; why were they here?

"After the final Total Drama season, most of us got our big break in show biz." DJ explained. I should have been surprised, but I wasn't. I had seen a few of my old 'friends' around in the world of Hollywood. I guess being on a TV show could save your life sometimes. "I became a director, Harold is a stage hand and Chris is still a host and TV presenter." I nodded my head, still watching the two fighting over Harold's duties.

"What about the others?" I asked, still smiling. I was quite interested in what had happened to everyone else I had known. I might as well have faced up to the facts that I was going to run into a few of them now. If Bex was finally getting into mainstream Hollywood, I was bound to know a lot of people there.

"Well, Cody does sound and lighting. Beth is in the make-up department. Izzy is a fitness coach for some of our more...Unfit actors." I cracked a bigger smile. It had been too long since I had smiled and laughed like my old self. I had missed out on being a normal teenager, hanging with my friends and keeping in contact. "Bridgette works around here, too. She's my assistant director slash the surf instructor and swim coach. You'll probably see her around." I must have smiled even brighter than before, though my stomach was doing back-flips at the very thought of seeing her again. Bridgette had been my best friend from the island. I would definitely be shocking her with an appearance and an apology. "She's still with Geoff, he's an actor now. Along with Lindsay, who appears in Romances, Gwen, who appears in Horrors, Heather, who makes a great villain and-" I cut across DJ, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Duncan, who is so famous he's everywhere I look." I chuckled on the inside, but I couldn't bring myself to do it on the outside. Duncan was still hurting me, even if we hadn't seen each other in ten years.

"Does he know about...Bex?" DJ asked, which took him all his courage and I knew why. Duncan was a touchy subject for me. It must have been for DJ, too. The two were close friends; DJ probably knew a lot more about him than I did. He probably knew that Duncan was hurt after I left. No. No, Duncan wasn't hurt after I left. Duncan moved on because that is just the sort of person he is.

"No..." I whispered, but soon cleared my throat. Duncan was not going to be a painful memory. "And I don't want him finding out." I wiped a stray tear from my eye. It was a painful memory, who was I kidding?

"I'm sorry, Court, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." I interrupted, "You didn't know." I put a brave face on, but I was still hurting on the inside. The same way I have been hurting since I left.

Bex's P.O.V.

I left mom and DJ to talk. I wasn't really interested in what hey were going to talk about anyway, something about 'their past'. He's probably one of her ex-boyfriends or something. I shudered at the thought of those two dating. Eww. But maybe if they did date before, then I could score sweetly with the best director in Hollywood.

I managed to find my way back to the dressing rooms. I wasn't planning on going there, but there wa sno way I was walking away from it. The right thing to do was barge in on one of my co-hosts and annoy the hell out of them. It was simply preparing them a bit for was going to be coming for the next few weeks. The first door I came to was bright yellow with a purple star on top. It probaly said their name, but I decided to ignore it. I barged right into the dressing room, not knocking or anything like that. But it was empty.

It was a really big room and it made me pray that my dressing room was that big. It was painted blue with a wooden floor, looking quite ordinary in that respect. Against one wall was a dressing table and a closet, both abnormally sized. Agianst the opposite wall was what looked to be a changing room with a single navy curtain on a rail. I stared in amazment at the view straight ahead of me, though. A window covered the entire wall, with a white sofa and a glass coffee table in front of it. The view looked straight out over the rest of Hollywood. In conclsuion to the room tour, it was a room built for the famous.

I wanted to jump around with glee as instantly discovering the best dressing room, but the navy curtain was swept back and God stepped out from the changing room.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I stared in shock at the short person standing in my dressing room. My dressing room was strictly off limits to everyone but me and DJ. But I recongized her to be Rebecca Evers; one of the worlds most famous child actresses. Rumor had it that DJ had cast her in the film, but none of us had been told the news officially. Though, it looked like that rumor was true. She was just standing there, staring at me with these eyes which sort of creeped me out. There were alot of rumors going around and me and Rebecca. Things such as we were related because we had the same surname. It was stupid, really. The only kids I was related to were my nieces and nephews and she didn't look half as cold blooded as they were.

"Can I help you, kid?" I asked, trying not to acknowledge her too much. I sat down at the vanity table, searching for hair gel, but I soon found Rebecca standing at my side, grinning like a meerkat.

"OH. MY. GOD!" The little girl sqealed in a Katie and Sadie way; annoying. "YOU'RE DUNCAN EVERS!" She was practically jumping up and down on the spot. All I wanted to do was give her sedatives, but that would have been inappropriate.

"What do you want, kid? An autograph?" I searched the desk for some paper, but couldn't find any, either way.

"No. It's cool." She replied, trying to be cool herself. It wasn't working, I could still see the way she wanted to start jumping around again. "I don't need an autograph. I have one already, actually." She seemed to go off into her own little world when she metioned the one she already had. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Rebecca call after me. Tiny footsteps were approching behind me, so I bolted it out of the room. Somehow, she managed to catch up, though. Rebecca was now clinging onto my arm. I looked down at her, not impressed. But the way she smiled at me made we wonder...

"Hi." She said, letting go of me and extending her hand for me. "I'm Bex Evers." She wanted me to shake her hand, finally turning on the mature button deep inside her.

"Duncan Evers." I replied, going to shake her hand. When I was about to grasp it, she moved it away, throwing all maturity out the window with it.

"Too slow." The girl laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

When I refocused back on Bex something struck me. She looked familiar. Not familiar as in I'd seen her on TV, but familiar as in I'd actually seen her before. I studied her face, her body, her clothes, her hair. It was an odd feeling that I got in the pit of my stomach, as if the two o us had actually met before. We hadn't. I honesly would have remembered meeting a brat like her.

"What?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at me. Courtney. The way her face looked so unimpressed with everything I said, the way her hand-on-hip action looked so familiar to me. Bex was almost a Courtney Garcia replica with her attitude. Coutney was an ex-girlfriend of mine. Well, technically, we never broke up, so she was sort of my girlfriend still.

_**Stop kidding yourself, Duncan. Courtney's gone!**_

I was right. Courtney had left ten years ago. I had to stop noticing the little things in other people. I always did it before. Eye color, hair color, odd habits that In picked out amongst everyone else. It all reminded me of Courtney, all reminded me of the heartache. But there was something different about the little girl n front of me. She really did remind me of Courtney. Not the way everyone else did, genuinly reminded me of her...

"HELLO!" Bex yelled, standing on her tip-toes and waving her hands in my face. I blinked a few times, stumbling back a bit.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out, dude." She smirked, almost mockingly. There was definitely something very odd about her. She certainly wasn't anything like other young girls I knew.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, wondering why a young girl was allowed to walk around on her own. Sure, she was on the movie, but the studio lot was massive. Someone like her could have easilt gotten lost, someone should have been watching her at all times.

"My mom's talking to the director." She replied, still smirking at me. I didn't like it. The smirk was very irritation. As was everything about her, actually.

"What about your dad?" Both parents usually showed up for the first day of rehearsals, it was something I had picked up whilst hanging around sets I should have been around.

"I don't have a dad." She replied as cool as night, as if the question was something she was often asked. Which I suppose it would have been if there was no dad in the picture. "Well, I guess I do have a dad. But, I've never met him. And mom doesn't talk about him. I don't mind, though. Me and mom-" I zoned out again. This girl could definitly ramble on about anything and everything.

Bex's P.O.V.

I somehow managed to convince Duncan to let me stay and hang out with him for a while. He said I could stay until mom and DJ finished their talk. Given the choice, I'd stay with Duncan my whole life...

The two of us were talking about anything that came to mind. It started about the movie we were in, then moved onto our addictions to Taco Bell and soon enough moved onto the deeper part of our personal lives.

"How come you never got married?" I asked. I was a big Duncan Evers fan. I knew everything about him. Or at least I knew the basics. He hardly ever did have girlfriends and most of the girls he was with were for show. He never got married, never proposed and got left at the altar, never had any children. It was quite a weird l=way to live for someone so old.

"I'm waiting for the right person." He answered, not looking me in the eyes anymore. He looked like he was deep in thought, but I had no idea what he was thinking about. He never had dated a girl who even came close to being the 'right person'. Well, that was my opinion, anyway.

"That's cool. I mean, you're only twenty-six. You have plenty of time to get married and start a family and stuff." I told him, trying to make him feel better about himself. He laughed. Why do people always laugh at me when I try to be serious? "What?"

"You are how old? And you're giving relationship advice." He managed to say through the chuckles. I didn't find it very funny. I was being deadly serious about it all.

"I'm ten." I told him, making sure he understood I wasn't some little kid. "And I know a lot for a ten-year-old." I crossed my arms and settled back down on the sofa.

"Didn't you just say you hated school?"

"You don't learn everything in school."

"Trust me, kid. Listen in school, now, otherwise you'll pay later." Duncan went on to explain to me about how he never listened in school and found it more difficult as he got older. He felt 'dumb' amongst his friends who had listened in school and now had decent jobs (Though, I do believe acting is a pretty decent job). Bored to tears, I fell asleep...

Duncan's P.O.V.

Bex looked so innocent as she slept on my sofa. We'd been talking for about two hours before she got knocked out from exhaustion. Her mother must have been wondering where she was by then, so I scooped the little girl up into my arms. I think if she'd woken up then she would have had a heart attack from me being so close to her, which made me chuckle at the very though. I've never been one for kids. They weren't my thing and never were going to be. But, there was something different about Bex. She was so bouncy and energetic; she wasn't like any of my cold hearted nieces or nephews. Bex was wise beyond her years and wasn't afraid to speak out for what she wanted. I always had a soft spot for people like that. I guess I don't mind her as much as I thought I would have, she wasn't what I had been expecting her to be.

I carried Bex out to the corridor and along to the nearest set. I saw DJ sitting in his director chair. He seemed far too deep in thought for me talk to him, so I walked up to him instead. He looked up to me and saw Bex in my arms. For a second his eye grew wider and he didn't smile like I had thought he would have. I wasn't one for co-star bonding, either.

"I'll take her." He said, getting to his feet. But, DJ looked worn out; I was worried he'd drop her or something. The last thing I needed was guilty conscious from letting DJ harm an innocent girl.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me where I'm putting her and I'll go." I told him, smiling down at Bex in my arms. Then it caught my eye. Over the bridge of her nose were seven little freckles, just like Courtney had. It was weird how this little girl reminded me so much of the girl I loved. But I knew I had to shake all the thoughts from my mind before I got too drawn in.

A/N: Awwwww!

Wasn't that adorable? I think it was!

Yep...This is chapter 4 and 5 thrown in together to create chapter 3...I will be throwing a lot of chapters together because I have honestly found a lot of the old chapters to be too short for my liking! hehe...I have a funny taste ;) LOL!

Aww! I watched Dolphin Tale last night with my cousin! It was sooo cute! Then we went downstairs and watched Glee...Which made it a pretty good day! haha! OH! And she showed me this story she wrote for English...You remember when you first started out on Fanfiction? You remember that very first story you published? Do you remember how shit it was because you had no practice writing? Yep...It was one of those stories...hahaha! Okay, okay! That's a bit harsh! Caitlin, as I believe, wants to become a dolphin trainer...I think. Or something to do with animals, at least. And the story definitely had a good plot behind it...Just the way it was written...Well, it killed me! Of course, I told her I liked it...hahaha!

I slept through my meeting this morning...I got in SO much shit with my mom...Ah well, Jacqui'll understand when I talk to her on Monday :)

AND IN CASE YOU DO NOT KNOW! I finished writing Girl On The Move on Tuesday...I am eight or nine reviews away from getting 200...Please go help me out over there! Thank you!

ALSO! A new story is in the memory bank right now! It's called The Sticky Note Chronicles and it is basically like a modern day Cinderella story...Been done too many times before? WELL, NOT BY ME IT HASN'T! hehehe! SO! Please keep an eye out for that for me...I think it'll be DxC :D

Oh! And I started writing a three shot called Secrets and I am encouraging everyone to read it...Not because it's a good story or because I want readers and reviewers...But because I believe it can help people who fear their own secrets. It helps you know that you're not alone...So, please go read that one :)

Thank you to;

ILUVCOURTEY: hahaha! Yeah...YAY! I hope that's a good thing ;) LOL! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Well, she's met Duncan now...But Mason is a LONG way off! hahaha! This sentence is written entirely in Potterian ;) hahaha! Thanks :)

Numbuh07WasHere: Aww! haha! Yeah...I did try my best to keep the surprises coming ;) Thank you :)

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! WHOO! LOL! YAY! hahaha! I updated it xD LOL! Thanks :)

AwesomeMan327: Yay! Glad you think so :D haha! I can't say that...I much prefer being called Chloe Rhiannon to Chloe...But everyone I know calls me Chloe...hahaha! Thank you :)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Hey Maddi! YAY! I'm very glad that you love this story :D Yeah...I do have my hyper days occasionally ;) hahaha! I like Nicole! She seems wicked! OH! So it also turns out that I have seen a picture of her...The one with her and Kim in...Some sort of sports kit. Netball, I think it was...hehe! Aw...Well, it's not that bad! Just think of the positives like their happiness! And you don't need a boyfriend...YOU HAVE ME! Thanks :)

WHOO! 23 reviews in 3 chapters...OH MY SCRALTINAN HOLINESS! That's a lot...;) hahaha!

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<strong>_

**_Used to steal your parents' liquor_**  
><strong><em>And climb to the roof<em>**  
><strong><em>Talk about our future<em>**  
><strong><em>Like we had a clue<em>**  
><strong><em>Never planned that one day<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd be losing you<em>**

So, is anyone else, like, totally in love with this song or is it just me?

The One That Got Away by Katy Perry 3

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. You Should Have Told Me

**Chapter 4**

**You should have told me**

DJ's P.O.V

My head was aching and I the thumbing above my eyebrow was starting to grow unbearable. I had a million things trying to push their way forward, but something else would always push it back. It had been a stressful day of work and we hadn't even started shooting yet. Not only had I learnt that a good friend of mine disappeared because she was pregnant, but that the father and daughter in my newst film _are actually father and daughter! _The whole concept of it was spinning me out. And naturally, there was a problem with it. Bex and Duncan knew nothing about how they were related and it had to stay that way.

Duncan caight me off guard, appearing in front of me with a sleeping Bex huddled in his arms. For as long as I'd known Duncan, I had never seen him so happy around a kid. He just wasn't the type with his bad boy persona and terrible attitude.

"I'll take her." I said, getting to my feet. I was really tired, but I had to take Bex back to Courtney. If Duncan took Bex back to Courtney...I would be dead. I may have been tired, but I needed to keep Duncan and Bex as far apart as possible when filming wasn't occurring.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me where I'm putting her and I'll take her." Duncan replied, smiling down at Bex in his arms. He seemed to be transfixed at looking at her. There was so much resemblance between the two, it was surreal. I was quite shocked that not even Duncan had worked out how much the two looked alike.

"I'll take her." I looked up to see Bridgette standing by my side. Her long, blond hair was tied back in its usual low ponytail and she was wearing a blue bikini top and shorts; must have just come from training. The smile on her face made me know I could trust Bridgette more than anyone else on the set.

"Bridge, I can take her." Duncan told her, clearly not wanting to let go of Bex.

"No. I'll take her." Bridgette stepped forward and Duncan reluctantly handed over Bex. I could see, behind the tough exterior, a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He had only known Bex for a short length of time, but he really cared for her. It was an instant bond between the two that no one was going to be able to break. But Bridgette knew the consequences as much as I did.

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I carried Bex in my arms away from the two men behind us, leaving them to talk. I peered down at Bex's tiny face; she was the spitting image of Duncan. I couldn't believe he'd missed that when spending the day with her. Courtney had come to visit me at the work and she told me everything.

_**Flashback**_

"Aaaaaaand, stand up...NOW!" I yelled. I watched carefully as all four of my students stood up on their surf boards. Being a surf instructor had always been my dream job, so, when DJ offered me the job, I didn't have to think twice before I agreed. I was teaching my smallest class of four teenage boys who never seemed to make any progress. But I enjoyed my time with them all the same.

"Wow...If you've taught them everything they know, they'll be experts before you know it." I looked over to the doorway to see an old face. Courtney hadn't changed much, just got a bit taller, older and grown her hair. But she was definitely the same best friend who had left in Muskoka all those years ago.

"Courtney?" I was sure it was her, but wanted to make sure. The last thing I needed was to make a fool of myself.

"Bridgette!" We ran at each other, embracing tightly and not wanting to let go. It had been far too long since I had seen Courtney, since we had been able to hug it out and wish all of our problems away. We hadn't known each other for very long, barely an entire summer. But we had once been best friends, always promising to stay in contact and never give up on each other.

"It's been ten years!" I screamed at her after we did break apart. "Not a phone call, not a text, not an e-mail! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She looked a bit taken aback by my voice. She had never heard me shout before and, to be honest, I didn't shout very often. I hadn't meant it in a bad way, at all. I was shocked and worried, but so relieved that Courtney was alright. I pulled her back into a hug to comfort her. There had been all sorts of rumors about her floating around during the second season

"Well, you know how I left after the season finale of Total Drama?" I nodded my head, encouraging her to carry on. "I was pregnant...I had to leave, Bridge! I should have told you and..."

"Pregnant? As in having a baby pregnant?" How many types of pregnant are there? I pulled her back in for another hug. "You should have told me. You know that I would always be there for you, Court. I still am!"

"Are you mad?" She whispered in my ear. I moved back. Tears were starting to spring from her eyes as much as they were from my own.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, wiping a few tears from her cheek. We both smiled, pulling each other back in for a hug. But we were interrupted by the sudden splash form the pool. I turned back around and saw one of my pupils in the water. The other three were laughing there heads off by the side of the pool and I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"That'll teach you!" I called over to the group. The boy in the water, Simon, gave me a thumb up, laughing himself.

"So, when do I get to meet this child of yours?" I asked, turning back around to Courtney. She was chewing on her lip, looking quite nervous, but relieved herself.

"When I find her" She replied, "She's exploring the studio right now."

"Why is she exploring the studio?"

"She's getting used to her surrounding's since she'll be here for the next few weeks, filming." I was confused by what Courtney had sad at first, but then it had hit me.

"Your daughter is Bex Evers!" I almost squeaked with shock.

_**End of Flashback**_

Courtney then continued to tell me that Duncan didn't have a clue about his daughter. I was quite shocked, but when she explained why I understood. Courtney had all the right in the world to want to keep Duncan as far away. As he and Geoff were so close, I knew what he was like.

I knocked on Bex's dressing room door, having picked it out myself. I had never met Bex Evers before and I had been quite excited until i found out she was my best friend's daughter. Courtney told me she would be there for most of the day, sorting things out.

"Come in." I heard her reply. I managed to open the door and walk in with the ten-year-old still in my arms. It was a struggle, but I managed.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Come in." I called, turning to face the door. I had been in Bex's dressing room for most of the day. I was placing personal things from the two of us around the room, trying to make it a bit more homely for us. It was a decent room; pale pink walls and wooden flooring with a frilling pink rug. A large window that looked out over the city with a white sofa and glass coffee table in front of it. Two vanity tables, a walk in closet and a changing room. Decent.

Bridgette entered the room with a sleeping Bex in her arms. I smiled at my daughter as Bridgette placed her sofa; she was out for the count. She looked so beautiful in her sleep, so young and innocent. I missed the days when she was young and all there to worry about was if my job was bringing in enough money for us to live. Back before Bex became famous, back before she was in love with her idol. The good days when I had nothing to be concerned over and things were all too easy for me.

"Thanks." I said to my best friend, giving her a one armed hug due to the photograph I had in the other.

"No problem." She replied, smiling as much as I was. "Better than Duncan bringing her back discovering the truth." I nodded, sighing to myself. DJ had opened up to me, telling me that Duncan was on the movie, too. But the best part just had to be that he was going to be playing her father. I badly wanted to make up an excuse for me to pull Bex out of the movie, but I knew that would be wrong. She was far too excited now and she had already gotten herself settled in. I just had to make sure that he didn't see me. It was going to be one long movie.

A/N: Yes, yes, I know...This is a short chapter and that it should have been longer because I haven't updated in a while! But I am sorry...Some chapters will be shorter, right?

And Aaron is distracting me because he has my DSi and is playing Mario Kart with the volume up high...Demanding I make him toast -_-

Sooo yeah...I had a Sociology test today...I didn't fail! But it didn't go too well, either...STUPID MEMORY! WHY YOU GOTTA HATE ME? Grrr...And I was ten minutes late! :O! Luckily the test didn't start for another 15 minutes after I arrived...

I NEED YOUR HELP!

I'm gonna post a short piece of writing and I need ya'll to give me your most honest opinion on it!

Ready? GO!

The apartment was dark, the lamp in the corner long switched off. There never had been a proper source of light in the room, not even the sun as the dust-ridden curtains had never once been opened. Bare grey walls and a bare grey floor. Nothing impressive about the room at all. Expect the mirror.

It stood alone in the room, covering the entire left wall. It had been there the day the apartment was built. It had been there the day the apartment was purchased. It had been there since day one of every single tenant who lived in apartment 4B. No one ever did make the apartment look any more presentable than it was. Or at least that room, anyway. No matter who lived there, the grey room with the lone standing mirror stayed the same way-Untouched from the day of creation.

Thoughts? It's supposed to be dark, adult fiction...I know nothing very interesting happened in it so far...But it's only the beginning! It was going to be called Girl In The Mirror, but I already wrote a story called that and it was about a prostitute...NOT TO BE CONFUSED! And, looking at it now, it reminds me of Girl On The Move...haha! So it's called Who's Looking Back? I believe if you squint hard enough, you just may be able to find out what this story will be about xD hahaha! Or I'll tell you...

When you look into the mirror, are you looking at your reflection? Or is there someone else on the other side?

hahaha! It sucks...BUT PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

...Now I have to find a way to not go insane without my DSi to answer the reviews with...Grrr...I know that having a boyfriend may seem like the most important thing in the world, BUT DON'T GET ONE! They take too much room; they are very demanding and take your stuff without permission! It's like having another brother...Only this one you can make out with...-_-

Thank you to;

icarlyfanatic101: hehe! Glad you love it :) Me too! Dolphin Tale was sooo good! haha! That's sooo cool! hahaha! Yeah...It was about time for an update on TDM ;) LOL! Awwww! Well, I'm glad I could bring joy into your life...Oh yes! Cheetos can bring joy to anyone xD hahaha! You know...I haven't got the slightest clue myself! I'll have to read back over what I wrote and see...haha! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Aww! Cuteness :D hehe! Hmmm...Well, it's up to you if you wanna go or not. But yeah...Life is complicated...Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: NOOO! Sorry...Big Katy Perry fan! I think the only song of hers I don't like is ET...It just sucks...hahaha! But everyone is entitled to their own music styles :) Awww...I love Fix You! It's beautiful...hahaha! Thank you :D (PS! Good Luck tonight in your concert...That is what it is, right? Because otherwise my memory really does suck...=D)

Numbuh07WasHere: Glad you love it :D haha! Yeah...Maybe it'll sink in sometime soon ;) LOL! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: How is it weird that I love The One That Got Away? But yeah...I should write a fic about it...We shall see! STARKID! LAUREN LOPEZ! Epicness...Days on Summer...Am I gonna have to look this one up too? Exactly how does it remind you of me? YAY! hahaha! I don't think I've ever asked you what house you're in...What house are you in? I personally have NO idea where I'd be put...I always used to think I'd be sorted into Hufflepuff because I just don't fit anywhere...But I suck at finding things! ;) hahaha! Well, I'm glad you're getting better :) I wish I could go over to your house too...THAT WOULD BE EVEN EPICER THAN A PHONE CALL! hahaha! Whoo! If my webcam is working by then, INVITE ME TO YOUR MOVIE MARATHON! hahaha! Thank you :D

ILUVCOURTEY: hehehe! I know! Thanks :D

YAY! REVIEWS! hahaha!

You do know that was proof that I don't actually need a DSi to reply to your reviews...haha! Oh! I love my DSi...xD

Oh...How I love you all sooo very much! You do know that right? I LOVE ALL VERY MUCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. TGIHBILWFTPTY

**Chapter 5**

**The Girl I had Been In Love With For the Past Ten Years**

Courtney's P.O.V

I sat on the side-lines as Bridgette was teaching Izzy's swimming class. The crazy girl was out of town on vacation and Bridgette was covering for her. Now I could see what DJ meant by unfit. Some of the actors were pretty big. And when I say big, I mean BIG! But I'm not one to judge. I was just happy to be back with Bridgette, hanging out like we had done so many times when we were younger.

"So, how come you're not going to the first day of filming?" Bridgette asked, taking a seat beside me as the class did laps. I never took my eyes off the water, watching it sway back and fore, being tugged back and fore made me think about myself. I was in a battle of being tugged back and fore.

"I don't want him to see me." I admitted. "Plus, Bex isn't filming today." I did have my first excuse of the day sorted; Bex wasn't actually filming. But she had still begged me to bring her to the studio because she liked to keep her attendance by showing up to every day of filming, no matter what was going on.

"You let Bex go watch by herself?" It did make me sound like a bad mother, letting my ten-year-old wander around by herself. But it wasn't like that

"But DJ said he'd take good care of my little girl on set." It wasn't a lie. I trusted DJ with my life. I could trust him with Bex. "This way I won't have to face...That guy." Bridgette giggled at the fact I refused to say his name. I didn't say his name because I hated him or anything like that. It was just that every time I did, it hurt a little on the inside. And I didn't want to be afflicted with pain.

Bex's P.O.V.

I was happily watching the filming of the movie from off on the side. DJ let me sit in his director chair. I felt so special. On stage was Duncan and Maria, the lady who was playing my mom in the film. She was an 'experienced' actress. I'd like to see when that part of her kicks in. She was pretty old-at least thirty-with long blonde ringlets and empty grey eyes. Over all, she was old. They were currently filming the scene when they realize Destiny-me-has been kidnapped.

Mom had refused to come to set with me. I know that watching the filming is boring, but I wanted her to be with me. I liked having my mom with me on the first day, it was a home comfort. But she insisted that she had more pressing matters to deal with, so I was left in DJ's care for the day.

"Olivia, darling, please calm down." Duncan grasped Maria by the wrists, pulling her face just inches from his own. For a moment I thought they were gonna kiss, and if they had, I would have bitch slapped that girl. But they didn't. How lucky for her that was.

"CALM DOWN?" Maria shouted as if the idea of it was preposterous, breaking free from Duncan's clutches. "OUR DAUGHTER HAS GONE MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Duncan pulled Maria close to him again. I was trying to look for any objects Maria's hair could 'accidently' get caught in.

"CUT!" DJ yelled at them. Maria broke free once again and gave Duncan the coldest look I had ever seen. I really wanted to hurt her. Badly! It wasn't that I had a problem with having to share Duncan with someone else; it was the fact of having to share Duncan with _her._

Whilst thinking of putting Maria through a meat grinder, Duncan walked up to me. Ever since we'd met two days previous, we'd been pretty close. Mom actually believed me when I told her that I'd met him, which I was shocked about. She usually told me to stop fibbing (that's a fancy word for lying). For some reason she refused to come meet him, though. And she had warned me to stay away from him too. Good luck with that one, mom.

"Hey, Becky." Duncan greeted, it was his nickname for me. Normally I would scream at anyone who called me anything other than Bex, but Duncan was cool. And I kind of wanted to be on his good side. "Enjoying the show?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered sarcastically. "Maria is just a ball of sunshine next to you!" I gave my cutest smile to Duncan and he laughed in reply.

"At least I'm not the only one who hates her." So Duncan hated her, also. I could already see the next few months of filming becoming better and better in my mind. If Maria was determined to stick to this part, and I knew she was, then she was going to have a lot to deal with to keep it.

"Hate her? I'm far past hating her. I wanna grind her through a flour mill!" I told him, imagining the thought in my head. Duncan only laughed harder at me. I loved making people laughed, it was what I lived to do.

"I can't wait till I start filming." I explained. "I love getting in on the action. This movie has a lot of action for me!" I was being kidnapped; of course I got to be in on some of the action! It was only the first day of filming and the costume department had 'accidently' lost my clothes. They had to make up a whole new batch just for me before I could begin filming. It sucked that took so little care of them, but at least I got to check out my co-stars skills before I made my debut.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was rolling on the floor, laughing my head off. Bex was slumped against the wall laughing along with me. I had never known one little girl to have such a devious mind. The two of us made a pretty good team. Bex loved to play pranks-just like me-and wanted to prank Maria-just like me. So, we replaced all the shampoo in her bathroom with honey and stole all but one towel for her.

"I QUIT!" Maria yelled at DJ. She was standing just at the other side of the wall and we had to use our hand to muffle each other's laughter. Her blonde hair looked like it was leaking and the towel was drenched a buttered yellow. Bex and I were pissing ourselves laughing just thinking about what we had done. And looking at her helped too.

"Great. That's just great." DJ mumbled to himself. I watched him as he slumped down into his director's chair. "Just who am I gonna get to replace Maria now?" Before I knew it, Bex had run up to him. I followed behind, clutching my ribs as I got to my feet.

"My mom'll do it." She told him. I'd never met Bex's mom in the whole two day's we'd known each other. With a daughter like Bex, I thought her mother would be laid back, up for a laugh. I mean, look at Bex. That girl is a wild child and she knows how to have fun in any situation.

"Bex, it's ok-" DJ started, but Bex didn't pay any attention to him. She was already heading off in the direction of the gym, yelling back to DJ, "I'll go ask!"

Courtney's P.O.V.

"You guys did brilliantly." Bridgette told her class as they walked off to the get dried off. I found myself giggling about what I had witnessed in the past hour. It had been so funny. Half the class couldn't swim properly and the other half though they could swim better than they actually could. "Quit laughing!" Bridgette scolded me, but she was laughing herself. That was one of the great things about having my best friend back; having someone to laugh with. For so long it was just me and Aunt Clara. And then Bex started becoming a comedian and it was fun to laugh with her, but it wasn't the same.

"Mooooooooooooooom!" I heard Bex's voice scream through the whole gym. I looked up and she was running towards me from the other side

"Don't run!" I yelled. Too late. By the time I'd shouted to her, Bex was on the floor. Running by a swimming pool, did she ever listen to me? I ran over to my daughter's side, almost falling myself, but as I got there, so did another person. And not just any person.

"Bex, are you okay?" Duncan asked, gently raising her head off the floor.

"I'm fine." She groaned, holding her hand to her head. He seemed to know what he was doing and Bex looked fine, so I tried my best to focus on hiding my face in my hair.

"Are you sure, that was a pretty nasty fall?" Duncan actually sounded...Concerned for her? But my mind was racing with other things to worry about his voice. I tried to not make eye-contact, though it was quite hard not to want to look at him. This was the moment I had been dreading all along and all I wanted to do was crawl into his arms like I had done so many times before. But all those memories seemed distant, as if I would never have them back. Because I wouldn't. I was still trying to avoid him.

Duncan stood up and held out his hand to Bex. She took it and he helped her up. I stayed on the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice me. That plan failed quite easily. Duncan extended his hand out to me and it would only have been too rude to not accept it.

"Hey I'm..." But his voice trailed off as my face came into focus through his eyes. "Courtney?"

"No, I'm Courtney. You're Duncan." I told him, trying to lighten the moment. It didn't work. However, Bex changed the subject fast enough for it too fell less awkward for a moment or so.

"Mom, DJ's looking for a new actress for the part of my mom." She sounded too excited about that. "I told him you'd do it. Because you will, won't you?" That was why. She was jumping around excitedly, whilst Duncan and I were just frozen to the spot. I directed my attention to her, biting my lip and thinking about the whole situation we were in.

"Bex, I-I have my own work to think about and then you and life and-" Her puppy dog eyes drew me short, looking at me so innocently with her blue wonders. I sighed, caving. I always caved. "I don't know...You tell DJ that I'll think about it." Bex gave me an extremely tight squeeze around the waist and then ran off. "WALK!" I shouted after her, but she was too excited to hear a word I said.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Duncan?" She called my name, but it sounded like a whisper. It was a dream that I couldn't quite shake from my mind. But it was a fresh dream, one I had never had before. "Duncan, come on, talk to me." I was in a state of shock, not knowing what would come out of my mouth if I tried to speak. The girl I had been waiting for my whole life was standing in front of me. Ten years had passed without a single word and now...

My head was spinning, not able to process the information fast enough for my liking. I felt nausea overhauling my body and dizziness starting to kick in. Then nothing but darkness.

I had the weirdest dream. It was the first day of filming and my co-stars mother was my long lost love. I couldn't place it in the dream memory bank as I rarely ever had new dreams; they were old replays from my days with Courtney. And this new one seemed decent enough, too. But as my eyes fluttered open and I registered the squeaky cleanness that wasn't my bedroom, I was starting to feel leery.

"EASY!" I heard Bridgette say, placing her arms around my torso to help me sit up. "You had a nasty fall yesterday." She then glanced behind her, propping my pillows up to support me. I couldn't see what had caught her attention at first, but then she moved away and I could see all too clearly. There, sitting on the chair, was Courtney. Courtney Garcia. The girl I had been in love with for the past ten years. She was fast asleep on the chair beside my bed in the infirmary.

Her perfectly tanned skin was as smooth as ever. Glistening, almost. The mocha locks that used to hang by her shoulders were now slightly longer, but not noticeable to anyone who hadn't spent every day of ten years imagining her in their mind. When I looked closely at her baby-like face I could still see the seven freckles, that I was so eagerly attracted to, across the bridge of her nose. The same way Bex's were. Bex. She had no idea what was going on between her mother and I. Or at least what _had_ gone on between us. Bex. _She was ten-years-old. _Ten years ago I had been with Courtney! I wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but my blood was pumping in my ears and I could feel my heart breaking free of my chest. Was Bex my daughter?

A/N: No shit, Sherlock...;) hahaha!

I like that saying...No shit, Sherlock...

...Where was I?

OH YEAH! END OF THE CHAPTER! Oh Duncan...How I love you xD hahaha!

...Have you ever read back over one of your old stories and not believed you wrote that? Not in a bad way as in you were such a bad writer back then...But...I was thinking of the witty and funny things Bex says and I'm like 'Did I write this?' Because my brain doesn't function that way...Did it ever function that way? DID I REALLY WRITE THIS STORY? Paranoia...It's been eating at me a lot today...But, SERIOUSLY! I have NO idea how I managed to write this story with Bex being...Well, BEX!

I was gonna write this tomorrow, but I was bored...I mean, my parents were shopping for 6 and a half hours...I was babysitting the brats that had disappeared upstairs somewhere...I was bored!

It is now 12:34 AM and I am SHATTERED! No idea why...No idea what time I was awake this morning...10-ish? I've been tired ALL day! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! I had a decent amount of sleep...I have not been doing anything active other than walking to the shop! AND IN LIKE WALKING TO THE SHOP! I'll tell you what it is...NO PEPSI! NO COKE! NOTHING BUT SQUASH AND ORANGE JUICE! Grrrr...

TWO DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! Hey...It's past midnight, I can count it as the 23rd right now...LOL!

Got no reason, got no shame, got no family I can blame...I LOVE THIS SONG! Secrets by OneRepublic!

OMSG! GUESS WHAT? I AM SOOO PROUD OF MYSELF! I actually used a thesaurus when writing this chapter! TWICE! Overhauling and leery...WICKED WORDS, RIGHT? hahahaha!

I finished reading Mockingjay earlier...I was crying...Again...

OMSG! I didn't tell you! So, I worked out all of the chapters for this story...Now, the original has 33 chapters and a pro and epilogue. This one will have 19 chapters with a pro and epilogue...Thoughts?

AND! I NEED TO ASK YA'LL SOMETHING, TOO! (LOOK AWAY NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE ORIGINAL OR SEQUEL AND DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOURSELF!) We all know how this story ends right? With Bex and Darren together...BUT! I was thinking that Bex should end up with someone else...Because Darren is an asshole...And just to help me with my theories, I actually got a review on Why High School Sucks that looked like this;

what with is rong with u she should be with mason not that jack ass of a guy!

From emnat123

And the truth is...I wanted Bex to end up with Mason! I mean, COME ON! Was it not obvious how I wanted it to go? BUT! I was tied down...How does this story end? With Bex and Darren together...Where does Why High School Sucks start? Not long after the last chapter, NOT EPILOGUE, of The Runaway Returns.

BUT! I have the power to change it! How many of you want Bex to end up with Mason instead? I can either keep it the same...OR SHAKE IT UP A BIT!

YAY! CHRISTMAS! Guess how I got in the Christmas spirit today? WRITING! Yeah, first of four Xmas oneshots is UP! Merry Frickin' Christmas it is called xD ENJOY IT! ;) hahaha!

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: Meh...I don't mind! I barely ever update stories anymore, so I'm just as bad...hahaha! Yeah...I love going back to my old stories and thinking up different ending to them...IT'S FUN! hahaha! OMFSG! IT WAS YOU I GOT MY DREAM FROM! No, seriously...I KNEW I COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT IT UP MYSELF! The whole thing with the dude who only has one line and...GAH! I KNEW IT! Okay...Minor freak out there...So, it turns out I had a dream the night after I read your review...And it involved some guy who only had one line in the beginning...But in the end, he said a similar line and it made me realize what was really going on...I KNEW I COULDN'T THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP MYSELF! ...Anyway...hahaha...Moving on...Update your story soon! I'll read it! If I get off my lazy ass...I'll try and read it xD hahaha! Hey, dresses can have anything you want them to have ;) LMAO! hahaha! Yeah...Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: ...It still sucks...hahaha! BUT YAY! I remember something! LOL! I hope it went well...Though I think it did...hahaha! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Sure? Because I thought it was short...LOL! Yeeaaahhh...I never play on my DS games anymore...But I have Super Mario Bros too! THAT IS THE ONLY GAME I STILL PLAY! hahaha! It's epic...LOL! I hate it when that happens...Every piece of knowledge you know just disappears...I know the feeling...Life doesn't hate you! Life hates everyone...But I like you! I LOVE YOU! ...Okay, it doesn't count for a lot...But everything that we suffer through now will be worth it in the future :D Because Karma is either a bitch...OR IT RAWKS! LOL! YAY! hahaha! You know...That sounds like a good plan...Don't get a boyfriend in the middle of issues...Trust me, they don't help -_- Wow! Interesting stuff! I always wish that would happen to me...It won't. I'll never discover some sibling of mine...But it would be wicked! LOL! EPICUTNESS! LOL! Sounds nice :D That doesn't make you poor...It means you don't have the materials for a science project...Meh, just ignore snobby rich kids...They never do anyone any good! Trust me, I live in a house with two of them -_- Thank you :D

Instigator 2.0: Okay...Let me just say something to you...Duncan is sweet in this story because it has been ten years since Total Drama. You're how old? I'm guessing 13-18 years of age...Teenage years. Teenage years are all about finding yourself and who you want to be in life...Sometimes it drags on through adulthood, but I wanted Duncan to have grown up a bit by the age of twenty-six. I'm not saying that I have never seen a twenty-six year old with brightly colored hair, because I have...But not everyone is like that...And yes, I do call myself a Total Drama fan. But do you? Because a real TD fan would be encouraging each other to write more in character...Not telling them to die because the story is not to their standards. So YOU do the world a favor and grow up a little before your decide to review one of my stories again. Thank you very much!

SmileLaughDie: You're entitled to your opinions. I won't stop you from telling me that DxC sucks...Because I know what you mean. I support DxG just as much as I support DxC. And the whole point of the show is to cause drama...It would be Total DRAMA if it wasn't now, would it? Thanks.

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Teenage Dream is EPIC! hahaha! WARBLERFIED SONGS FTW! hahahaha! Oh...LOL! Yeah, I think you told me that before, actually...LOL! I'm sure you will be if you believe you are a Hufflepuff :D hahaha! I can't wait for Pottermore to open! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HOUSE I'M IN! SERIOUSLY! hahaha! Well, the built in one wasn't really something I asked for...It was just a cheap laptop, so my dad got it for me. But I'm gonna get an actual one from an actual store, not online or anything like that! Thank you :D

Instigator 2.0(again): Just to point out that I am NOT forcing you to sit here and read it. If you don't like it, go find a story that you do like. This one is sweet and romantic with Courtney, Duncan and the rest of the cast having grown up now...If you don't like that, then move onto the next 'terrible' story for you to flame.

TheMusoByTheRiver: Whoo! Glad you think so :D I'm trying to update when I can...LOL! Thank you :D

Don't you just LOVE flames? I DO! People think they bother me, but I LOVE them! Honestly...People flaming my stories makes me smile...hahaha! I'm sooo weird...LOL!

Soooo...Has anyone read any good fics lately?

hahaha! No, seriously...I need to read a good fic and fast!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. If I Could Turn Back The Clock

**Chapter 6**

**If I could turn back the clock**

Duncan's P.O.V

"Morning, sleepyhead." I smiled smugly at Courtney. She had spent all night at my bedside, sleeping in the uncomfortable infirmary chair. I spent most of the night watching her, not being able to sleep in case I actually woke up. I was still having a hard time believing that she was finally back in my life. Hopefully she would stay there this time. I had spent ten years waiting for her; it was worth it.

"Huh?" She rubbed her onyx eyes and stretched out in the chair before finaly realizing that I was the one beside her. Obviously she wasn;t used to waking up to me. "Duncan, are you okay?" She immediatly asked, moving from the chair to the bed. She moved a hand to my head where I'd fallen. It hurt, but in a good way.

"I'm fine." I laughed at her caring action's, taking her hand in mine and moving it away from my head. When silence overtook us, she blushed. I only smiled at her more. She was still Courtney Garcia. The girl I remembered from my teen years. She hadn't changed an awful lot, I still recognized her and she clearly had, had no problem recognizing me.

"We should talk." I said, swinging myself out of bed and pulling on a shirt. But, before I did, I saw her eyeing up my abs. "Like what you see?" I teased. It was like when we were younger all over again. I had loved those days of waking up beside Courtney in her hotel bed and, call it an inkling, I knew she missed them too.

"...Whatever!" Courtney stumbled out. I chuckled to myself. She was still the same girl I had met ten years ago. "We do need to talk, though."

Bex's P.O.V

Mom had spent the night out. I had no idea where she was, but I wasn't too concerned for her. Okay, she refused to tell me where, but not concerned, all the same. I had to stay with Bridgette at her house. I'd only just met the girl, but mom had known her for years. I liked her. She was really friendly and caring and loving. And her boyfriend, who she lived with, was really funny. He's an actor, too. Geoff Harrison. I naturally knew him from some big time movies, but I had never met him before. All in all, I had a good night.

Bridgette took me back to the studio in the morning, only to find out that I still had no costumes for the show. It was annoying having to watch everybody else acting and not being able to myself. It was like being taken to McDonalds and not able to tip coke over the brat behind you! Most of the time, I sat in DJ's chair reading my script while everyone was setting up the backdrops and props and everything that goes with that. For the main character who the movie was named after, I had harldy any lines. It was mostly 'my parents' getting it on. Eww. Seriously, eww!

"Yo, lil' girl?" I looked up from my script to see some old man standing in front of me. He was wearing an open blue shirt with a white vest underneath and tanned kaki's. His black hair was greying, so you could tell he was getting on in is age. But he was fighting it like there was no tomorrow. Which there may not have been for him...No, seriously. He was THAT old!

"What?" I replied harshly. I hated being interupted by people who think they know best. i.e. Adults and other grown up type people.

"You need to get out of here!" He yelled, obviously not someone who should work with kids.

"Make me!" I screamed back. When the old man didn't reply, I decided to see how far I could test his patience. "Who are you anyway?" To be honest, I didn't know exactly who he was, anyway.

"W-WHO AM I?" He shouted, face starting to go red. I wanted to start laughing, but that would have broken the purpose of it. So I kept my face deadly straight. "I THINK THE QUESTIN IS, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Rebecca Evers, the best child actress on the planet." I smiled smugly at him, hoping to knock some sort of sense through to his very little brain.

"I'm Chris McLean! A better actor than you will ever be." He shot me a similar look back, but I knew how to handle people like him. I had been in the business long enough to know how to cope in that situation.

"Well, DUH! Girls are actresses, not actors."I replied sarcatsically. "Plus, you may have botox every other day, but you could NEVER pass as a child actor, whcih was what I said I am!" I think that did it. The cup of coffee he had been holding in his hand had burst. His fingers had dug right through the foam cup thing it had been in. I didn't hesistate to do a runner on that part. I could see he wasn't against hurting innocent children.

I had no idea where I was going, but I just kept running. When I finally stopped, I found myself in a new part of the massive studio. I was slumped on the floor and when I looked up I saw a sign that read 'infirmary' in bright red letters. At least I didn't have to go far if I had an ashma attack from all the exercise I had just done. I wasn't one for things like that. Give me a TV and a video game anyday.

I was about to continue moving down the corridor, crawling because my knee caps had caved in, when I heard a voice come from inside the nurses station. It wasn't just any voice, either. It was Duncan.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want her?" He asked. I shuffled across the passage way and pressed my ear against the open door.

"You were a player, a stud. I didn't want to ruin your reputation with a kid." It was mom. And, by the sound of her voice, she was crying. I hated it when mom cried. She usually did it in secret, but I always comforted her. I wanted to comfort her then, but I didn't want to give away my position. And I wanted to see where the conversation was going.

"Court, that is ridiculous. I loved you. I still do! I would do anything for you, including help raise our daughter." Duncan paused and sighed before continuing with his mini-speech. "Ever since Bex told me she didn't have a father, I kept thinking about what a scum bag, jack-assed, bastard that guy was. Bex is the most adventuarous, outgoing, funny, charismatic girl I have ever met. And now, I find out that guy is me."

"If I could turn back the clock, Duncan, I would." Mom swallowed hard and I didn't have to look to know she was scared, worried. Her voice was clear enough to me.

"And do what? Stop us from doing what we did that night? Why would you want to do that, Court?" Was Duncan actually concerne or was I still delerious from all the excercise I had endured? "Bex is the best thing that ever happened to you. I can see it in your eye's, Court. You love Bex with all your heart, you wouldn't want to change that."

Silence. I didn't like the silence. It gave me time to think and I didn't want time to think. So when mom and Duncan started talking again, I pushed all thoughts that buried my mind away.

"So, now what?" Mom asked, obviously as stumped about the situation as the rest of us. Which was strange. Mom always knew what to do. And when she didn't know what to do, the whole world stopped and went into an eternal panic.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Duncan answered. "We have to tell Bex the truth."

"No!" Mom quickly replied, "It would crush her!" I took that as my opputunity to get noticed.

"Too late!" I shouted, running into the darkness of the corridor.

"BEX!" I heard my mother calling me, but I kept running. I didn't want to face her, I didn't want to face Duncan. I wanted to be as far away from the two of them as possible.

When I stopped running this time, I was in an abandoned part of the studio. I wasn't quite sure how I had got there, but everything was dust covered. That way I knew no one would find me ever again. I took a seat on the floor in the corner and started crying. I never cry. But, at that moment, my whole world had seemed to have changed in one converstaion. THAT I WASN'T EVEN APART OF! I found out my idol was really my dad, my mom had lied to me my whole life and that neither of them were gonna tell me the truth.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I sat on the floor by the side of the sofa that Bex was lying on. After she heard everything that went down between Duncan and I, she had run off crying. Luckily, Duncan went after her. He found her asleep, soaked by her own tears, in one of the old film lots. I was grateful to him for that. However, that didn't change the fact I didn't want him in Bex's life. I know I sound like I'm being a horrible, uptight, selfish mother, but I'm not. I only want what's best for my daughter and I knew that Duncan wasn't it. If anyone knew Duncan the way I did, they'd understand why I was doing it.

Bex stretched out in her place, yawning herself awake. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, "Mom?" She sat up and looked around, before throwing herself back down. "Why am I here?" Arms folded across her chest, no eye contact with me; I could tell she was mad that she'd been brought back to her dressing room.

"Du-We found you in an old film lot and brought you back here." I corrected myself from saying his name. "Bex, you weren't meant to here what was said last night."

"I know I wasn't, but I'm glad I did." She got up from the sofa and made her way to the door. But when she saw the suitcases she froze. "Mom, why are our suitcases paked?"

"I'm pulling you out of the movie. There's been too much drama here already." I explained, knowing she was only going to hate me even more. But this had to be done. I was only thinking about Bex. "We're going to go home and see if there are any other movie offers for you."

"NO!" Bex yelled at me. "I want to stay on this movie!" She ran out the door, pushing the suitcases out the way.

"BEX!" I called after her, but she had gone. And chances were she wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Bex's P.O.V.

It was time to put on my best acting skills. There was no way I was letting mom take me out of this movie. I loved this movie. Even if I hadn't filmed any of it yet...I'd already learnt all my lines and made so many new friends. I didn't want her take it all away from me before I'd even got any of it. So Duncan was here. I didn't see what the big deal was and I was determined to make sure he didn't ruin it for me.

I saw DJ sitting in her director chair, going over some paperwork. I knew exactly what to do. I started thinking about when my mom's aunt Clara died two years previous. It was the sadest memory I had as I had, had a pretty decent childhood. Soon I found tears were rolling off my cheeks and I made a dash for DJ.

"DJ!" I cried, jumping into his arms. "Mommy want's to take me off the move. Don't let her do it! Please, please, don't let her take me away!" DJ cradled me in his arms. I loved DJ like he was my grandfather or something. He was always in a good mood. Friendly, funny. And he knew exactly how to make me feel better. Grandfather material.

"It's okay, Bex." He cooed. "There'll be other movies." Not helping.

"Other movies!" I shouted, pulling away from the embrace. "But, I want to be in this movie!" I started crying even harder. This time it was real tears, though. I really didn't want to be taken away from this movie.

"DJ, please go talk to her. Please!" I begged. DJ took one look at my pleading eyes and sighed. He was like putty in my hands.

"Alright." He sighed, "I'll see if I can talk some sense into her."I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in DJ's ear, jumping down from his lap for him to go talk to mom. I knew going to DJ had been the best idea I had ever had. There was no way I was going to be taken off the movie. I just knew it!

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Come in!" I called. DJ walked into Bex's dressing room. Bex must have gone to DJ for help. I was still sitting on the floor by the sofa. I didn't have the strength to move, after everything that happened, I wasn't able to. I wanted to pretend that none of it was real. That all of it was just a nightmare and I'd wake up my old sixteen-year-old self again. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. My life was real. The nightmare was real.

"Court, you can't pull Bex out of the movie." DJ sat beside me on the floor and pulled me into a hug. Tears started to fall from my eye's and stain his shirt, but let me stay there, holding onto me tightly. "Bex really wants to stay in this 't let Duncan ruin it all for you." He was right. Duncan was already messing with me and Bex. He always got what he wanted, always won the wars. There was no way I'd let him win this one.

"And..." He whispered gently, "I still have an open part for you." DJ tempted me. I smiled devioulsy into his shirt. Now, I couldn't refuse that offer. It was an offer to annoy the hell out of Duncan. And what was more fun than that?

A/N: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WHOO!

Sorry...I've been writing this for about three day...hehe! I'M A SLOW WRITER! Nah...I'm just LAZY! YAY FOR LAZINESS!

I hope ya'll had an epic Christmas! Mine was pretty decent, I believe...GOT A NEW PHONE! He name is Hayley Bex Saunders! BE NICE TO HER! hahahaha! She's an iPhone 4S! LOVING IT! LOL! What did you get for Xmas guys?

HAPPY NEW YEAR! In T-Minus 10 hours, IT'LL BE 2012! Well, for me it'll be 2012...It's already 2012 for Maddi and Bec! And anyone else out there in Australia...IT'S ALMOST 2012! WOW!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! YOU TELL THEM! LOL! I almost had a meltdown when you said you hated Maria! Then I remembered this is TRR, not GO ;) LOL! YAY! BEX AND MASON FTW! hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: GRYFFINPUFF! LOL! I'm apparently a Ravenclaw...I was reading my profile on Ficwad and I dubbed myself a Ravenclaw...LOL! I KNOW! OPEN ALREADY! Ah well...2012 is here, THAT'S ONE STEP CLOSER TO IT BEING OPEN! Thanks :D

Anon: Yeah, there are...But I'm perfectly fine with them, honestly. I know what you mean...Sweetness is alright, too kuch of it makes you wanna vomit! hehe! Why thank you! I do try my best to think up my own ideas, not take anyone elses...haha! You tell them! LOL! Thank you ever so very much :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: YAY! hahaha! We'll see ;) LOL! I think it was tomorrow...Now it's in 360 days...BLEH! hahaha! Awwww! LOL! At least you had fun :D YAY! LOVE! Oh, trust me, if it was up to my mother, I wouldn't have one, either...LOL! EPICUTNESS! LOL! Ah well...Let the bitches be bitches and so forth! Oh yes...Snobby and rich siblings SUCK, my cousin ;) LOL! Thanks :D

YAY! REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

I'm trying to write this fast...ONE MORE STORY UPDATE TODAY! TDM COMING SOON! I PROMISE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

THANK YOU TO MY EPIC SPELLCHECKER, MADDI!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: Hey guys, I'm Maddi, I'm a bit unknown in the Total Drama Archive but I write for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I'm here to talk about Chloe! She's my best frined, I adore her and I hope you guys do too! Anyways guys! Review, don't forget to say hi to me! And say how awesome her story is! Anyways! Seeya later! And if you want to contact me, I'm ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm! **


	8. CUT!

**Chapter 10**

**CUT!**

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was walking to set on Wednesday, the day after I'd found out the truth, when Bex came running up to me. It was very unexpected and I was very confused,

"Morning." She said, her voice as cheerful as ever.

"Uh...Morning?" I replied. I could have sworn that girl was as bi-polar as Courtney was. Just another things to remind me of her. But reminding me of her wasn't something I ever needed again because I did actually have her within my grasp.

"Well, it's hardly the afternoon, stupid." See what I mean? One minute she's nice and friendly, the next she's a total sarcastic kid.

Then it hit me. Why was she even talking to me?

There was no doubt that Courtney had told her to stay away from me. Then again, if she was anything like me, she wouldn't listen to Courtney. Judging by looks, she's like me. Judging by what I knew of her personality, she was like me. I didn't know whether to feel bad for Courtney or not. Putting up with a mini-me for ten years must have been hell.

"I thought you were pissed off with me?" I asked Bex. She was happily skipping beside, obviously in a completely different world to me. This is one of the annoying part of kids, they intend not to listen to you. So, I just dropped it. The two of us walked to the set together and, when we arrived, all eyes were on us. I guess everyone knew that Bex knew I was her father. Apparently, everyone else had known and kept it a secret from me. Nice to know who my real friends are.

Bex's P.O.V.

The wardrobe department had finally gotten my clothes ready. I have to say, they were pretty nice, too. I guess that's what I get for playing a rich child in a movie.

I was currently weaing a black dress that came down to my knee's. It was slighty puffy and had a white bow tying around underneath my chest. It was sort of a contrast to the one I'd worn to my audition. I looked pretty good in it, if I do say so myself. The best part is that I got told that this was the dress I would be wearing when I was kidnapped, which meant I would be filming the scene when I got kidnapped! I was over the moon excited about that. Goodbye, boring sidelines. Finally some action for me!

I'd walked to the set with Duncan, he was wearing his costume, also; A fancy white shirt that wasn't done up all the way and fancy looking pants to match his fancy looking shoes. Overall, he looked fancy. He also didn't seem to mind me walking to set with him. But, I didn't want him getting the impression that I wanted him to treat me like his daughter. The whole walk there I was fantasizing about me being his daughter. Life wouldn't be too bad, I guess. But, that doesn't mean anything. I'm a child, I'm supposed to have an imagination!

As soon as we were on set, and everyone was staring at us, I skipped off to DJ for instructions. He was, yet again, sitting in his director chair. When he saw me coming, he smiled. I liked making DJ smile, it made me feel actually wanted on the set (compared to the cold glances I was still getting from Chris).

"Don't you look cute?" He said. I must have blushed, I could feel my face starting to burn. I wasn't even sure if I was forcing it or not.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him, giggling like a little girl. "So, what am I doing today?" I asked, curious as to what he had planned for me. I had read the script a billion times and knew every single line of mine and a few of everyone else's, too.

"Right now, we are going to film the scene right before you get kidnapped." He answered. I was about to continue the conversation, but someone called for is help. "Duty calls." He told me, rushing off to see whoever had called for him. I wasn't paying a lot of attention already.

"Olivia, darling, please calm down." Duncan grasped mom by the wrists and pulled her face inches from his own. Yeah, mom got the part in the movie to be my mom. People started making comments about 'how we're the perfect family.' Those are the people I wanna hurt. Badly.

They were filming the same scene that Duncan had filmed with Maria not so long ago. They were just testing out how well an actress my mom was. I personally think she's amazing. I was, once again, sitting on DJ's chair, I felt special since I was the only person he let sit on it. I was waiting for the costume department to kit out the villain, Heather. I swear DJ needs to hire a better costume department. Anyway, Heather, mom and Duncan apparently know each other from years ago. I wasn't listening too much when Bridgette explained it to me. Something to do with a TV show. Island? Something...Something...A newer version of survivor, really.

"CALM DOWN?" Mom shouted, breaking free from Duncan's clutches. "Our daughter has gone missing and you want me to CALM DOWN!" Duncan pulled Mom close to him again. The two stared into each other's eyes for a spilt second, before Duncan pulled mom in for a kiss. That wasn't in the script. But, she didn't break away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it to a point where I thought she had swallowed his tongue.

My eyes must have been bulging out of my head because I was disgusted by my parent's acts.

"Aren't you gonna yell cut?" I questioned why DJ hadn't already done it. When he didn't reply to me, I turned to see him staring at my parents, mouth dangling open. I looked around the whole set, everyone was the same. Clearly no one had expected that to happen. I grabbed DJ's megaphone and yelled, "CUT!" Breaking the two away from each other.

Courtney's P.O.V.

I heard a voice call cut from behind me and I instantly broke away from Duncan. What was I doing? I couldn't kiss Duncan! But I had. And I wanted to again. When we kissed, everything around us melted away. All that mattered was the two of us. I felt safe in his arms and I had found myself sinking into him. My common sense had left the building. I felt as if I was an innocent teenager again when I was with him. It made me forget the past ten and a half years and focus on what had been before that.

"O-Okay, take five everybody!" DJ called to the cast and crew. After what they had all witnessed, I wasn't surprised they needed a break. Everyone on and off set knew about our past together, and then something like that happened. I was really letting myself go the wrong way again.

I slowly backed away from Duncan's sweaty face and made my way over to Bex. She gave me a stinking look as I sat down in the chair beside her, but I couldn't blame her. I'd been warning her to stay away from him since day one, and I had just kissed the guy. She was, without a doubt, mad and most likely very upset with me.

Bex didn't say a word at first; she just glared me down with the daggers. She obviously got them from me. I wanted to say something, but nothing I told her was going to cover up what she had seen. I may have been perfectly fine with it if she hadn't been there to witness it. I could have easily covered it up from her. But she knew. She had witnessed it first hand, which tore me apart inside.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She almost spat at me after a few minutes of the silent treatment. "You keep telling me to keep away from him just so you can have him to yourself. Good job, you can have him!" And before I could say anything back, she waked away from me.

"Bex!" I called after her, but she just ignored me. I knew her well enough to know she needed space with things like this. She always gave me the cold shoulder when we fought and I knew how to handle it. So, I let her have her peace and decided I would talk to her after filming was over.

"You wait!" Bex shouted. She was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. "My dad's in the FBI and he'll shoot your SORRY ASS!" Bex was an amazing actress, anyone could clearly see that. She really got into the part she as playing. On screen she was acting alongside Heather. Heather was the antagonist in the movie, no surprises there. However, I must say, she too is a great actress. I don't know whether it was from her real life experience, but she made an excellent villain. It was the gleam she got in her eyes as she hissed out each word.

"That's the whole point." She walked off the set laughing evilly.

"CUT!" DJ yelled. "Great day everybody, see you all tomorrow." I watched as Harold, doing his little gay run, made his way over to Bex to help untie her. DJ wasn't one to give us all speeches and long lectures at the end of the day like I had known other directors to do. He just said his goodbyes and went home, leaving the rest of us to our own free will on the set.

"HURRY UP!" I heard her scold him. She was so much like Duncan, it was unbelievable at times. Then again, she was just like him with everything else...

Once she was free, Bex started walking towards her dressing room. I followed her, but she saw me coming. I should have known that she was still mad, but her words still stung my heart to hear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Bex-"

"MOM!" We both stopped outside her dressing room door. "I need to be alone right now, just give me some space." I could see tears forming in her beautiful blue eyes. She didn't go to her dressing room, she ran off somewhere else. I didn't want to chase after her and be hated for the rest of the movie, so I let her find her own comfort.

I pushed open her door and threw my body onto the sofa. It had been a long and stressful day. Before I knew it, my eyelids were growing heavy. I couldn't keep them open for much longer...

"Court..." I felt someone gently pushing my shoulder. "Courtney, time to wake up." I rolled onto my side and tried to go back to sleep. "Come on, Courtney. Wakey-wakey." They weren't giving up. I slowly opened my eyes and Duncan's face came into focus. I groaned. He was kneeling on the floor by my head. He'd changed out of his costume and was in some scruffy t-shirt, which did strike a memory somewhere back in my mind, but I was too tired to think of it.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and yawning. My eyelids still felt like concrete blocks, but at least they were open.

"Nine." He answered, getting up from the floor and taking a seat beside me. I could smell his cologne; it was intoxicating to say the least. After everything that had happened, I found myself not in control around Duncan anymore. He just had this way with me.

"Everyone's gone home. Bridgette took Bex. I told her you'd pick her up when you were on your way home." He was inching closer to me with each word. I started to lean backwards, but soon found I was lying down on my back. A smirk spread across his perfectly kept lips as he was leaning over me. My heart was beating in my chest as I knew what he was going to do next. Duncan leaned down and started kissing my shoulder, making his way along my collar bone and up my neck. Each nibble he took made me moan louder, no matter how much I tried to keep it in. Before long our lips were in contact and his tongue had slipped into my open mouth.

After a fierce battle of the tongues, his hands had moved up my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to go that far, so I pushed him away, needing to think clearly around him for once.

"What's wrong?" He asked, heavily panting. His hot breath was blowing over my face since we were still very close. I wanted to inhale every part of him, but I knew I had to stop that kind of thinking if I ever wanted to get anywhere.

"Duncan, what are we doing?" I asked. He moved off me and I sat up again. He took my hands in his and stared me straight in the eyes, which made me slightly squirm like a child who had done something wrong. I was starting to feel that I had done something wrong by stopping us.

"Courtney, I love you." Great. "I have since the first day we met." He was pouring his heart out. "Even after you left, I couldn't let myself let you go." I could see the honesty in his eyes. I meant the world to him. And I'd always felt the same way.

"I love you, too." I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, knowing that I never wanted to let him go. "If you wanna give us a try, I guess I'm willing." Duncan didn't hesitate to push me back down on the sofa and re-start our make-out session.

I think I'll spare the details on how that night went down.

A/N: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!

Dude...I think they already did...O.o

EW! OLD PEOPLE SEX!

hahahaha! Childish bitch...

Where was I?

JAPPY NEW YEAR!

Jappy? WTF IS UP WITH WID ME SPEELING? That sentence was purposely misspelt, just saying...

DANG IT! MADDI JUST WENT TO BED! I NEED YOU, MADDI! COME BACK AND FIX MY MISTAKES!

I haven't got a lot to say right now, really...

I went to the shop and got potatoes.

Seriously...That has been the highlight of my week.

COLLEGE TOMORROW! Yay -_-

Five weeks of college, then a week off...Then six weeks in college...THEN TWO WEEKS OFF! Then another six weeks in college...Then another week off! Then three weeks in college...THEN SUMMER! YES! SUMMER! SWEET, SWEET SUMMER! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU!

So, that is my schedule for the rest of this school year...

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: haha! ME TOO! Go Maria FTW! TRR Maria...No. Just no. ;) LOL! Same here...I envy people who can...Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Oh...Yeah...I guess she'll have to do as far as my writing is concerned, but you know how these spellchecker types are ;) hahaha! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: I know...Me too! Very sad story...Wait, no it's not! hahaha! Well, at least you got something! Psh...Rick snobs xD LOL! Thank you :D MADDI SAYS HI!

CynicalSquid: It's okay, really...I understand weird computers and disconnecting internet and memory loss and all that BAD stuff! ;) haha! I'd NEVER think that you stopped caring for this story! I mean, come on, it's EPIC! How could? JOKE! It sucks...hahaha! Me too! He's such a dick, ITS VERY ENTERTAINING! hahahaha! Trolls are always the best form of entertainment ;) LOL! UGH! I know how that feels...I got a phone for Christmas and almost every time I'm in the middle of replying to someone on dA, it just goes back to the home screen! PISSTAKING, SERIOUSLY! hahaha! Well, as long as it's a good way ;) LOL! Thanks :D

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Yeah...You four are ALWAYS there/ here for me...And I love you :)

THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!

LOVE, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. NLYKOOSTWFOASR

**Chapter 8**

**Never leave your kids out on secrets, they will find out and seek revenge**

Duncan's P.O.V

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Courtney, the way I had always wanted to wake up like. She had her head resting on my chest and her legs were entangled in mine. She looked so young in her sleep. It was as if we were innocent sixteen-year-olds again. I missed the days where we were young and free. I missed seeing Courtney everyday, even if it was during the insane challenges Chris had pushed us through. It all seemed such a distance pain at that moment. I just wished that Courtney had stuck around for all those missed years. But, seeing the position we were in, she was mine now, anyway.

She stirred a little, rubbing her head up and down my chest. I desperately bit at my lip to stop making any form of noise. Even asleep she knew how to control me. But I wasn't complaining. I watched as her eyes flicked open and she took in her surroundings. I don't think she knew what had hapened last night, I must have smirked at that because she gave me the usual look.

She sat up, her hair falling down one shoulder as she stared me straight in the face. I could tell there was a lot going on inside her mind; confused. Very confused.

"Morning, gorgeous." I said, leaning up and giving her a peck on the forehead. Her beautiful onyx eyes widened as it hit her that I was lying beside her. She immedatly scooted away from me, sitting straight up in the process. The blanket fell down just past her chest and unluckily she realized she was naked and pulled the covers back over her before I could get a good look.

"D-Did we...?" She asked, not being able to understand what was going on. I smirked somemore, knowing that this was a big step for her. And it was for me in a way, too. I had be honest when I had told Bex that I didn't have a girlfriend or anything like that. I had been waiting on Courtney since the day she left.

"Nah." I told her, "We just stripped and hoped into bed." Her eyes widened even more and she gave me a slap across the arm as I laughed at her, "Of course we did." I proped myself up on one elbow and she threw herself back down, groaning as the memories probably came back to her. I wrapped my arms around her and started trailing kisses up and down her shoulder. She wasn't complaining.

We ended up back at my dressing room some time during the night. Behind the changing room curtain was another door that led to a back room I had set up for when I didn't feel like driving home. It had proved good for moments like the one's that had happened the night before too.

"Duncan..." Courtney half-moaned, half-sighed, half-groaned. "We have to get up for work." She said. I knew she was right. We had to get up. I stopped kissing her and rolled over onto my back. "Don't peek!" She scolded, which only made me smile. Because I had _never _seen her naked before. But I still turned to face the other way as she climbed out of bed to collect her scattered clothes. Of course, I peeked against her wishes. She was just too irrisitable to turn down. And that hot body of hers didn't help much from my point of view, either.

Bex's P.O.V.

Mom never came to get me from Bridgette's. I ended up spending the night with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette let me sleep in their bed with her, Geoff had to sleep on the sofa. I was giggling all night because of that after her complained. They both came to set with me in the morning. Bridgette did because it was her job, Geoff did because he wanted to see his friends. I liked them both, even in the short time I'd known them, we'd become quite good friends.

When we arrived at the studio, I ran to my dressing room and pulled on the same dress I had been wearing the day before. I was very excited to get to set that morning. So, as I rushed off towards hair and make-up, I had forgotten about everything else. After sitting in the white chair for forty-five minutes as my black waves were turned to tight curls and the layers to my face were applid thickly, I quickly made my way to set where mom and Duncan already were.

"Where were you last night?" I questioned her as soon as I stopped walking. "You were supposed to pick me up before you went home!"

"I didn't go home, I fell asleep here last night. Sorry." Mom told me. I rolled my eyes, but then a retched smell hit me. I had to cover my nose and mouth, taking three steps back.

"What is that smell?" I covered my nose with my hand. I could see moms eyes widen and Duncan looked away laughing. I had no idea what was going on between the two of them.

"I think it's Heather's perfume." Mom said, but she didn't sound too sure about that. "She walked by here a few minutes ago and it's been smelling ever since."

"Uh-huh." I replied, pinching my nose together so I could still talk. "Sooo, you stayed here all night by yourself?"

"Duncan stayed too." She admitted. It was then I started to have my suspisions about those two. After that kiss, anything could have been going on between them. And chances were that I was not going to be told about it. Because was just how things worked; I got kept in the daek about 'grown-up' stuff because I was a stupid kid. But not this time around.

* * *

><p>Have you ever felt left out of something? A secret, perhaps? I have! And, now, I'm gonna catch them in the act. For the slow people who don't know what I'm talking about: my mom and Duncan are 'secretly' dating. By secretly I mean the whole cast and crew knows, but they don't know we know. However, if I catch them doing whatever the hell they do together, it'll teach them a lesson. The lesson of 'never leave your kids out on secrets, they will find out and seek revenge'. I just had to wait for the perfect moment.<p>

I was walking down the dressing room corridor, not pay8ing a lot of attention to whoever was hanging around there. I made sure to keep as quiet as possible, though. Mom said she had to 'run to the store' because 'we were out of chocolate in my dressing room'. Okay, to be fair, we were out of chocolate in my dressing room, but mom told me I shouldn't eat so much of it, anyway! I knew she had snuck off with Duncan.

When I reached Duncan's dressing room at the end of the hallway, I held my breath and turned the door knob, pushing the door open with all my strength. I made Duncan jump so much he spilt his bowl of cereal all over the floor. It was just him. Standing in his dressing room. Alone. Only wearing his-BOXERS!

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I screamed at him, shielding my eyes from the sight. That was definitely NOT what I had been expecting to see.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BARGING INTO MY DRESSING ROOM?" He yelled at me, making a dash for a set of drawers and pulling out some pants. I didn't dare look until he told me to, "You can look now." He said, I removed my hands from my eyes and he was standing there in jeans, but still topless. By his expression I could tell he wasn't really impressed. He had one eyebrow raised and a scowl, similar to the one mom gives me, on his face. "You never answered my question."

"Well, I-Uh...Bye!" I spun on my heel and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut on my way. I started to sprint down the hallway, but I ran into mom instead.

"Bex? What are you doing out here?" I panicked, trying to think of the perfect excuse.

"I was looking for you...?" I replied, not sounding as confident about my answer as I probably should have done. Cross 'thinking quick on my feet' off my list of good qualities.

"I told you before; I was going to the store. Here." She reached into her hand bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Go back to your dressing room; I need to speak to Duncan about the script." The last few words were a blur. All I saw was the perfect little chocolate bar that was now in my possession. Without a word to my mother, I ran back to my dressing room to eat my new love.

Courtney's P.O.V.

That was a close one. I waited until Bex had rounded the corner before I went into Duncan's dressing room. He was lying on the sofa, smirking at me as I walked in.

"Too close." I told him, shutting the door behind me. Duncan got up and wrapped his arms around me. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, longing for him to be mine. And he was, to some extent. Just not at that exact moment.

"Maybe we should stop doing this." He suggested, nibbling on the top of my ear. He knew I was going to go against him, making me out to be the bad guy, as usual.

"I live for the thrill of being caught in the act." Truth was, Bex almost caught us. I hadn't gone to the store. I had gone to see Duncan, like she suspected. Before she came bursting in on Duncan, I escaped through the back door to his dressing room, taking a bar of chocolate from his fridge as I did so. I wasn't ready to tell Bex what was going on between Duncan and I quite yet. She just had to wait till I was ready.

Duncan starting sucking on my neck, making feel the urge to moan. In the end I caved and moaned quite loudly.

"Getting frisky, Princess?" He teased, moving his lips along my jawline to my mouth. He stopped just before our lips met and broke away from me. He just loved to torment me, which was a well-known fact by everyone.

"Duncan..." I whimpered, pushing my body closer to his. He surprised me by attacking my lips with his. He usually never gave in that fast, but I was certainly not going to push him away as he did to me.

"OH. MY. GOD! THAT IS SO GROSS!" I did push Duncan away from me, though, and turned to see Bex standing in the doorway. Her mouth was hanging down and her eyes were bulging out, clearly not having been expected to see what she had.

"B-Bex, I-I thought you were-"

"Going back to the dressing room?" She finished for me, "I was, but I forgot my key. I came back to get yours. Obviously you're too busy." She ran off before I could explain anything to her.

Bex's P.O.V.

I truly am an actress. I had managed to fool mom and Duncan into thinking I was mad at them for sneaking around behind my back. Genius! I guess I was sort of mad, but not as mad as I made out to be in front of them. I am an amazing actress, I swear.

I ran all the way down to set so I'd be on time for afternoon filming. I'd already been to hair and make-up, so I was good to go. We were filming the scene where Destiny gets rescued by her dad. That meant a lot of on screen time for me and Duncan. That should be fun.

When my mom and Duncan finally got to the set, we were ready to start. I walked over to the chair, which was still abandoned in the middle of the set, and sat down. Harold came running over to tie me up, but he tripped over the ropes he was carrying. I laughed so hard; I fell of the chair and was rolling on the floor clutching my stomach. My eyes were still watering as I got back on the chair, I guess that's a good thing since Destiny is supposed to be scared and frightened, a little tear action would be perfect.

"Watch it!" I hissed at Harold as he tied the ropes around me. He kept tying them too tight and I didn't need marks on my skin from actual ropes, which was what the make-up department was for.

"Gosh!" I wanted to punch him soo badly. I knew that I couldn't, though. I had to act nice. And I was tied up. Bu act was the key word. I hated having to be nice to people who didn't deserve it. Harold is one of those people.

The dork ran off, DJ yelled action and we all changed into character on the spot.

"Come on, daddy!" I shouted, encouraging Duncan on. He and Heather were fighting all around the 'warehouse' we were in. I wasn't even being shot, just my voice.

After fighting for a while, Duncan got Heather on the floor and sat on her. They were both breathing hard into each other's faces, almost death glaring each other down.

"Why? Why, Melissa?" Duncan asked. Melissa was Heather's character, the antagonist of the movie. She stole Destiny so that David, Destiny's father, would notice her. They apparently used to date in high school, so she wanted him back. I didn't really pay attention to the script; I only focused on my parts.

"I love you, David!" Heather cried. Duncan looked down at her in shock, all part of the script, but for a split second, I thought he was gonna kiss her. Someone off stage sounded the police sirens and a bunch of people dressed in cop outfits came bursting through the door and handcuffed Heather. Duncan came running over to me as they did so and hugged me tightly.

"So, are you and mom really back together?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bex-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes. Yes, we're back together."

Courtney's P.O.V.

Bex completely blanked me for the rest of the day. I don't know what Duncan had said to her on set; because I had seen them whispering to each other, but it was as if she hated me. I only wanted to get things back to normal, but I had no idea how to.

While I was waiting for Bex to get changed back into her normal clothes, I went to see Duncan.

"Can't stay away for too long can you, babe?" Duncan wrapped his arms around me and gently pressed his lips to mine. As much as I tried to resist for Bex's sake, I couldn't Duncan was just too...Perfect for me to resist. We belonged together, I knew we did. We had both known that we were meant for each other since the day we first got together. If only Bex could have understood that.

* * *

><p>AN: YO!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

...Haven't we passed that one?

I'm just chillaxing in my room...On my bed...With my cat...Skyping Bec...SOMEOE FINALLY TURNED THE HEATING ON IN MY HOUSE! YAY! Now I'm sweating...-.- I'm actually not even looking like myself...I'm wearing a skimpy-ish white top...=O! WHORE! ...Not my fault it keeps falling down below my bra -.- Ugh...I hate my boobs...THIS IS NOT THE PLACE TO ME DISCUSSING YOUR GIRLY PROBLEMS, CHLOE!

I just watched a really epic Britanna movie fan trailer...haha! WHOO! I logged into YouTube and THERE IT WAS! Speaking of YouTube, go check me out rapping super bass in my latest video...Is that something you wanna miss?

I keep getting Bec and Bex muddled up in my mind...SERIOUSLY! Why do the last letters just have to be next to each other on the keyboard?

LOL!

So...It's been a bad and stressful week for me...But I want to let ya'll know that I'm gonna be trying my hardest to update my stories and write more oneshots whenever I can :)

Speaking of oneshots, I wrote two yesterday, so please go check those out for me too!

...I totally just forgot HOW to reply to reviews...Seriously...I'm that much not in my right mind right now...

Right mind right now...THAT'S EPIC XD

Wise advice of the chapter: Do not pick scabs. They bleed.

...Where was I? REVIEW REPLYING!

Thank you to;

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! NO! DON'T LOOK! xD LOL! Ugh...IT'S DISGUSTING! That just sucks...haha! And here's me on my first ;) But someone are just weird like that...Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: THAT BITCH! SHE BETTER GET HER ASS BACK HERE TO SPELLCHECK THIS CHAPTER! Nope...She's not...Either asleep or out somewhere...:( I MISS HER! Glee 3 3 3 Grrr...LET US DRAW HEARTS! Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: YAY! JAPPY NEW YEAR'S ALL AROUND! xD hahahaha! :( Poor, poor Bex...Thank you :D

(SHIT! I JUST KICKED GIZZY IN THE FACE! ...She's lying in the space where I would normally be able to stretch my legs straight out to...Thus, they're weirdly bent...SHE'S OKAY!)

CynicalSquid: hahaha! EPIC! But our tasted do change...Gwen was my favorite character...I ALWAYS said Gwen was my favorite character and one day I just woke up and decided Izzy was my favorite character...And I had a crush on Cody...BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT xD LOL! hahaha! But don't we usually feel drawn to people who are like us? Oh shit...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN FOR US? ;) hahahahaha! :O! Yeah...It is the minor details like this that I myself have forgotten...But it's always fun to rediscover them! LOL! I don't think I have any new readers...hahaha! JAPPY NEW YEAR, EMMA! :D Whoop! Whoop! LOL! It is odd...VERY odd...haha! WICKED! My mom never went to college...And then has the nerve to tell me it's easy -.- haha! College for me is the same as a HS Junior for you, so I wouldn't say you're THAT much younger than me ;) LOL! Oh...Tell me about it! I'm 17 and I get treated like a 3 year old ALL the time! It's sooo annoying...But you have to get your information from somewhere to begin with, right? You can't just know it all instantly! haha! Thanks :D

WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

I LOVE YOU FOUR SOOOO MUCH!

I find it wicked that when I read other story review, they're always 'I love it! Or 'Update soon!' and then you read through mine and we're all shouting 'JAPPY NEW YEAR!' and discussing Christmas presents...EPIC! xD

I also no longer require my DSi :'( BUT I HAVE HAYLEY NOW!

Fuck...This was one LOOOOONG ramble about NOTHING! hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. Bad Cop

**Chapter 9**

**Bad Cop**

~A few months later~

Bex's P.O.V.

You will never believe what I found! It's this old DVD...Okay, not so impressive, but it's what's on the DVD that's the best part. It's called Total Drama Island. It's a reality show that kicked off before I was born and ended...Before I was born. But there were more seasons after that! Cool, huh?

Now, the really good part is that mom and Duncan are on there. I know, it's weird, but in a good way. It's how they met; how sweet.

UGH! I don't do well with 'sweet'.

It's not just mom and Duncan, either. I know loads of people on there. Bridgette and Geoff are on there, that's how they met too. DJ's on there, so is Harold, Chris and Heather. The actual show looked horrible to be on. But I wasn't on it, so I was laughing so much while watching it. The torture Chris put everyone through was truly the work of an evil genius. Maybe I did underestimate that old man...

I stayed up watching it all night. It was a Sunday so I didn't have filming that day. Good thing, too, I was exhausted from staying up all night laughing so much. I'm surprised mom didn't hear me; she hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. There was something bothering her, I could tell. But, if I asked, she wouldn't tell me what it was. She's always keeping secrets from me, especially since her and Duncan got together. Speaking of Duncan, mom let him stay the night. I don't even want to begin to think what they got up to.

As I was putting the disc back in its case, that way I could return it to Bridgette without her knowing I took it; I found another disc in there. I hadn't noticed it when I was taking the disc out, so I took it out and had a look to see what it said on the front of it.

Total Drama Reunion: Behind the Drama.

I smirked down at the DVD in my hand and placed it in m DVD player, praying that it was what I had been hoping for. I clicked play and lied back in bed. Chris' gleaming smile came across the screen and I instantly knew it was exactly what I had been hoping for. Cast interviews.

Cast interviews could tell you a lot more about people through interviews. And they were also good for getting the dirt and shit.

"Hello, and welcome to Total. Drama. REUNION!" The audience burst out into a loud round of applause and I scrambled to find the volume down button. "Now, we have twenty-three people to catch up with." Twenty-three? On Total Drama Island there were only twenty-two people. "Twenty-three? Well, that's a bit more than our original twenty-two, so for all of you who haven't seen our newest season, Total Drama World Tour, we introduced two new vict-Uh, contestants. Now, that still leaves us down one. The big question is; what's happened to Courtney? The girl left after the very first season and never returned. No one knows where she is an-We're running out of time! Let's get on with the cast interviews." I quickly picked up the remote and paused the show, not wanting to watch the interviews when I couldn't think straight.

Mom never went back because of...me. I stopped her from meeting back up with her friends. I stopped her from competing in the other seasons. I stopped her from having a life. It was all my fault.

Duncan's P.O.V.

There was something wrong with Courtney. She wasn't acting like herself, she was different. And not a good different. She was distant from me and Bex and everyone else. I was worried about her. She let me stay with her for a few days, just so I could keep an eye on her. At night I cuddled her up next to me, but every time I went to kiss her good night, she moved away. There was something dreadfully wrong with her and I was worried.

"Morning, Duncan." Bex said, skipping into the kitchen. I was sitting at the island counter, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper; usual morning junk.

"Morning." I yawned in reply.

"Not much sleep, either, huh?" She asked, taking a seat beside me and throwing something onto the counter. I folded up the newspaper and placed it beside what she had placed. And that was when I saw what Bex had put down. Total Drama Island. She'd been watching the DVD. Oh, shit...

"Bex, where did you get that from?" I asked, picking up the cover and staring at Chris' evil face in disgust.

"Oh, so you know what that is, do you?" She replied, jumping onto her feet on the stool, grabbing a torch and shining it in my eye.

"This isn't the time to go all bad cop on me!" I snapped at her. She hesitated before turning the light off and sitting back down on the stool. I watched as she took the DVD back into her hands and looked it over.

"I uh...borrowed it from Bridgette." She told me, but she wasn't sounding so sure about that. I resisted the urge to smirk and tried a parental approach instead.

"You mean, you took it from Bridgette." I corrected her.

"But you can't tell her I did!" I laughed, parental approach out the window. She was just like me, it was hard to believe.

"I won't." I replied, "As long as you give it back." Bex violently nodded her head, agreeing with me as if I had some sort of control over her at all.

"I will next time I go over there." She then started eating the toast that I had failed to keep down myself. "Actually, moms going over there later, I'll go with her."

Bex's P.O.V.

"PLEASE!" I begged. Mom was on her way out the door and she didn't want me to go with her.

"Why do you want to come, Bex?" She asked, pulling me up from the floor. I could tell she wasn't impressed with me and was getting very impatient. I could deal with that. I just needed to go with her.

"I love going to see Bridgette and Geoff. THEY'RE MY FRIENDS TOO!" I lied. I just wanted to return the DVD before one of them realized it was missing and then I'd have to answer all the weird questions about why I took it. And I didn't want that.

"Fine, you can come!" Mom yelled, she was angry at something and was taking it out on me. I was used to it. "But, you'd better keep out of the way!" She hissed, turning around walking to the car. I gave Duncan, who was standing in the doorway, a thumb up, before chasing after mom.

Bex's P.O.V

"What's in the bag, Bex?" Mom asked. I was sitting in the passenger seat as she drove us to Bridgette's place. I was clutching my once plain black backpack to my chest. I'd graffitted it with paint, glitter, sequins and everything else I could get my hands on, making it my own unique backpack. Mom had shouted at me when I did it. She said I'd ruined a perfectly good bag, but it's grown on her. I can tell.

"Just some things incase I get bored." I told her, watching out the window as we sped past houses upon houses. I had no idea where we were. Good thing I wasn't the one driving.

"Bex..." My mother warned me.

"No prank stuff!" I promised. "Just my script, a coloring book, my crayons and a DVD." Truthful answer. I has my script so I could learn a few more of my lines, the DVD to return and my book to color in. I loved coloring, but mom had banned me from usuing pencils because I stabbed one of mom's friends in the leg once. It was his own fault! Tried touching my Xbox. And I wasn't having that!

Mom, after interogating me somemore about the contents of my bag, pulled up into Bridgette's driveway. Her house was bigger than ours, but not as big as a mansion. It looked as if it belonged in Malibu, but, then again, so did Bridgette and Geoff. Their house was amazing inside and out. It had four bedrooms, one with it's own bathroom, two more bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, study, living room _and_ games room. Now I'm starting to sound like an estate agent.

As soon as Bridgette opened the front door she grabbed mom's arm and dragged her up the staircase. I didn't even get a hello.

"Geoff's just made some burger's, help yourself!" The blonde called back to me, as if she had only just realized I was there. Once the two were out of sight, I made a quick dash for he living room so I could return the DVD. I placed it back in the cabinet where I found it and wiped a bead of sweat from my face.

"What you up to?" I turned to face the door with a gasp, Geoff was standing there, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

"I-I was just l-looking through your DVD's! Sorry, I should have asked." I looked down at the floor 'in shame'.

"It's alright, lil' dudette. I don't mind." He ruffled my hair and I looked up to see a soft smile on his face. "Anything you wanna borrow, just take it." I smiled back and closed the cabinet. "Come on, I've just made some burgers." I followed Geoff into the kitchen where there was a stack of freshly made burgers. I instantly grabbed one and plastered it with ketchup. Geoff only laughed at me, which was good.

Courtney's P.O.V.

It felt like deja vu to me. I was sitting in an unfamiliar bathrrom, staring down at a little pink plus sign. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Duncan was so careless when it came to using contraception. But I couldn't pin it all on him, it takes two to tango. The two of us were in that deep with it again.

Bridgette pulled me into a tight hug, she'd promised to stay by me all the way. I felt so vulnrable at that point, like a little child myself. The only thing I could think about was how I was going to explain this to Bex. The past few weeks had been nothing but drama for her, this would hurt her badly. I couldn't put my little girl through that.

"What are you gonna do?" Bridgette asked, perching herself on the edge of the bathtub. I didn't look up from the floor, my mind was all over the place. What was I going to do?

"I don't know." I admitted. Tears were starting to string together in my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do. There weren't a lot of options for me this time around.

"Well, the best thing to do is put on a brave face and go downstairs." I nodded my head. Bridgette always knew what I needed to do next.

The two of us walked downstairs once my tears had dried and I no longer looked half as bad as I did before. Bex was sitting in the games room with Geoff, apparently kicking his butt at some game on the PS3. The two of them had empty plates beside the, covered in crumbs from the burgers. Ketchup plastered their mouths, but they either didn't notice or didn't care. I watched them from the doorway, Bex was having so much fun.

"If you want to go home and sort some things out, Bex can stay here tonight." Bridgette offered. It was the best offer I'd had all day.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly. "Bex."

"Yeah." She replied, not looking away from the screen. Very typical of her.

"Are you okay to stay with Bridgette and Geoff tonight?" I asked.

"NO, NO NO!" She yelled at the screen, but I didn't flinch. "'Kay, mom." She answered. "But if you just want some alone time with Duncan, you can tell me to get lost, you know."

"Trust me, that's far from what I wanna do."

A/N: Oh fuck...I FORGOT HOW DRAMATIC THIS STORY GETS!

hahahaha! Oh God...I'm sooo enjoying this too much! SERIOUSLY!

AND A BIG HELLO TO THOSE OF YA'LL WHO ARE JUST JOINING US! I got a fair few of favorites and alerts on this story since I last updated...It's sooo shweird...hahaha! BUT I LOVE IT! Please keep favoriting and alerting!

I'm listening to Adele...For a change...No, seriously...I NEVER listen to Adele unless it's on the radio or a Glee cover...I like this song, though! Someone Like You...I've actually been repeatdly listening to Hurt by Christina Aguilera for a while...And before that Without You by Glee...

I never realized how hard I've been hit today until I just thought over the lyrics to those songs...

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead...**_

Oh God...NO! NO MORE CRYING! NO! I'M STOPPING THE TEARS RIGHT NOW!

I'm wearing my whore top again...haha! Shweird that I'm still wearing it...WAIT! I mean, I have changed my top since my last update! hahaha! I just put it back on this morning...CRUMBS KEEP GETTING STUCK IN MY BRA! This is why I don't wear whore tops often...LOL! And again...NOT CARING ABOUT MY GIRLY PROBLEMS!

Thank you to;

Poisoned Rationality: I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! hahaha! She was fine, I often end up kicking her...She just gets under your feet all the time! ;) LOL! YAY! Sooo glad you loved the last chapter and all my stories...Awww! IT'S SOO ANNOYING! Bec and Bex are just TOO similar for my liking! hahaha! NOOO! NOT MY KLAINE! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK-UP MY KLAINE! hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Awww...Poor my spellchecker...I hope everything's okay, Maddi...I'm worrying about you...But at least you found your dad! Mine just keeps telling me to go to bed -_- hahaha! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOO SORRY! I know, I know...But I have no patiece to wait until you're online to check them for me...:( o.O Grrr! Georgia...Thanks :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! Duncney...Centre of all epicness...hehe! YAY! Glad you love it :D Thank you :D

CynicalSquid: haha! I have ALWAYS loved it too! LOL! Wicked...I've never heard of them...My mom's more of a Drifters fan...LOL! haha! I LIKE OFF TOPICNESS! It's like...Not serious or anything! Even if my stories aren't serious anyway...hahahaha! Is it sad that I've never seen Nightmare Before Christmas? Every time I try to sit down and watch it, something always comes up! Which sucks...hahaha! I'd say being like Bex is a good thing...But that's my own personal point of view, I'm sure everyone else has their own ;) LOL! hahahaha! Oh God...That made me smile sooo much! I remind you of Michael Buckley...OH GOD! :D :D :D hahahaha! I LOVED the What The Buck Show! I watch it almost all the time xD hahaha! I think you found me ;) LOL! I think I SUCK at rapping...But I'm sure you're pretty good! LOL! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! Noooo! LOL! Oh, TOTALLY! That's the best lesson you could EVER learn ;) THEY SHOULD TEACH IT IN SCHOOL! hahahaha! Awww...That's good, I guess...Awww! Poor Billy! hahaha! Thank you :D

YAY! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!

_**I'm sorry for blaming you...Fir everything I just couldn't do...**_

Oh God...I was happy until I went back to listening to that song...

GLEE PLAYLIST IT IS!

hahaha!

SPEAKING OF GLEE! OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! EMMA AND WILL ARE GETTING MARRIED! AAAAAHHHH! And Finn's dad's a druggie :( Sad face...I feel bad for him...And Finn...Not so much Carol...But for Finn and his dad, definitely...

I need to shut up now...

It's 23:19PM...I need to ramble to stay awake...Oh well...Day off tomorrow...Gonna try and write some of my essay -_- Yay...

ANYWAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. I Had To Get Away

**Chapter 10**

**I Had To Get Away**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I got out of my car and made a straight dash for the door, but before I could open it, Duncan did. It was as if he had been watching me, which I wouldn't have been surprised to find out if he had. Duncan was very caring and an over worrier. It was nice...But it was strange. That wasn't the way Duncan used to be, not that I am complaining, it was just different.

"Hey." He greeted. All I could manage was a smile in return, scared of what words would come out my mouth if left to chance. "Where's Bex?"

"Um...Bridge is gonna watch her for us tonight." Without even looking up at Duncan's face, I knew a smirk had spread from one corner of his lips to the other. He had plans. Plans that I hadn't intended to happen, but it was clearly the first thing that he thought about. Maybe he wasn't so different after all.

"I was gonna offer to watch her over at my place, that way you could have some alone time. But, if Bridgette's got her..." The next thing I knew his arms were around my waist and he was nibbling at the base of my neck. I tried to push him off me completely, but it didn't work.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked, pressing his forehead to mine.

"PMS."

"TMI." He released me from his clutches and I half-smiled at the look of disgust on his face. "Ha, that was a smile." He said, pointing at my lips. I playfully pushed his finger away, before remembering what I was meant to be doing. My face went dead serious and all of the laughter vanished.

"Duncan, I just want to go to bed." I lied, moving past him in the doorway.

"If you want some comp-" I cut him off. Company wasn't something I wanted.

"I don't." I called back to him as I ran up the stairs to my room. I managed to reach almost the top of the stairs before the pregnancy test fell from my pocket. I froze on the spot.

"I got it." Duncan said, but I rushed back down a few steps so he wouldn't even see it. Picking it up, I pushed it back in my pocket and prayed that, that was the end of things. "What's that?" Obviously not.

"It's a-uh-drug that helps with PMS pain." I lied again. "Well, see you in the morning." I rushed off up the rest of the stairs and into my room.

After I double checked the door was locked, I pulled out two large suitcases from under my bed, the ones I had kept with me for so long in case of emergencies such as that one. I placed them side-by-side and flew them both open, reading to start packing.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself aloud. I shook my head free of that thought instantly. I had to do this. I pulled open all my closet doors and drawers, pulling out random pieces of clothes, folding them up and shoving them in the suitcases. I knew I had to get away.

Bex's P.O.V.

Bridgette and Geoff took me to work the next day. I wasn't in any of the scenes they were shooting, it was mainly Duncan and Heather, but I still had to go. And I wanted to go, too. When the three of us arrived at the studio, I felt a little nauseous. I don't know why, but it felt bad. It was as if something was wrong, deadly wrong. I clutched onto Geoff's hand since he was closer to me and he squeezed it gently.

"What's up, lil' dudette?" He asked, noticing how scared I was.

"Nothing." I lied. Geoff wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"Alright." He replied, giving my hand another squeeze, and the three of us continued into the studio.

As soon as I saw my mother, I ran over and hugged her tightly. She patted my head gently, not paying me too much attention to me or giving a lot of feeling into the pat.

"Bex, go into your dressing room, I'll be there in a minute." She told me. I nodded my head, though I wanted to stay with her, and skipped off to my dressing room regardless. I hated being away from my mother for too long. I know it had only been one night, but when I had spent my whole life with it just being the two of us, I was used to being around her so much.

When I arrived in my dressing room, I saw two large suitcases, just like I had when mom had tried to pull me out of the movie before. A million thoughts came rushing into my mind. Was she taking me out the movie? Why was everything in the dressing room still intact? Where were we going to go? Was Duncan coming with us? Did Bridgette know and keep it a secret from me?

I felt so dizzy, my entire world was spinning.

Courtney's P.O.V.

After Bex left for her dressing room, I hugged Bridgette as tightly as Bex had hugged me. I felt tears panging in my eyes, but I refused to let them out.

"Bridge, I'm leaving." I choked.

"What?" I could see the moment was getting to her too. I nodded my head to confirm what I had said was true. "Why?"

"I can't stay here. I'm pregnant with his baby...again! I have to leave, Bridge." I told her. It was the truth. And I was doing it again; running away from my problems. It was what I did best rather than stopping and facing up to them.

"I understand." She stroked my hair, reassuring me everything was going to be okay, but I wasn't sure if it would be. "Just promise me you won't keep running away every time something like this happens."

"I promise..." I gave her one last hug and ran off after Bex, forcing the tears even further back so that Bex didn't see.

I walked into the dressing room as casual as ever. Bex was sitting on the sofa, head between her legs.

"Bex?" I walked over to her and knelt on the floor, putting my hand on her back.

"My head hurts and I can't see properly." That usually happened when she was upset and thinking a lot. I pulled her onto my lap and slowly rocked back and fore as if she was still a baby, like I wished she was.

"It's alright. Me and you are gonna go away for a while." I told her in simple terms. "Like a vacation."

"Why?"

"Because...I'll tell you when we're on our way there." I explained. We were going to go stay with my cousins in Canada. They were the only family I had other than Bex herself. I barely knew them, but it was better than nothing.

I helped my daughter to her feet and brought her, her jacket. I helped her put it on and made sure she looked alright. When she had these funny turns she was really ill and couldn't think straight for a few hours. I had suffered with it as a child and I knew how Bex felt because of it.

"Mom, are we going because of the baby?" I froze.

"How do you know about the baby, Bex?" I asked.

"I heard you and Bridgette talking on the phone last night." I nodded my head, tears welling in my eyes again. I had to cover my mouth and turn away from her. She patted my back, but she was shaking.

"Yeah, now, we gotta get moving." I quickly buttoned up her coat and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door where the suitcases were waiting. I was planning on escaping out the back while Duncan was filming. It was a good escape plan in my mind.

I took one suitcase and Bex took the other, wheeling them out the door. We rushed down the abandoned corridor-everyone was on set or around that area-to the car park where I already had a cab waiting. The driver pulled open the trunk and popped our bags in. I climbed into the back seat with Bex snuggling up to my legs, avoiding a few stray paparazzi's who were snapping pictures at us form the other side of the fence.

"Where to, Miss?"

"Airport, please."

Bridgette's P.O.V.

It took me twenty minutes after Courtney left for me to realize what had just happened. I dropped the cup of coffee I was holding and started to run down to the set where Duncan was filming.

"DUNCAN!" I yelled, as I skidded past the camera, grabbing hold of one of the prop chairs to steady myself.

"CUT!" DJ shouted. "Bridge, we're kind of filming here." I knew he was annoyed. I had just burst onto his set in the middle of a scene, so he did have reason. But I also had a reason.

"This is more important!" I told him, before turning back to a confused Duncan.

"She's gone!" I cried. "Courtney left with Bex!"

"Bridge, slow down, who's gone with Bex?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I could barely see anything around me. Duncan helped me onto a chair, so I could explain to him clearly what had happened.

"Courtney, she took Bex and left!" My breathing was starting to turn raspy as I explained everything I knew. "Courtney's pregnant and she thought you woudn't want the baby, so she took Bex and left."

"WHAT?" Duncan screamed. "Where's she gone?"

"I don't know, but I let her go, it's all my fault, I should have stopped her." Unexpectedly, Duncan pulled me into a hug, patting my back he whispered, "It's not your fault."

"It is." I cried into his shirt.

"No, it's not. It's my fault, all of this is my fault."

"You need to go after her." I told him, breaking away from the hug and wiping my eyes. I saw Duncan quickly nod his head before he ran off outside. DJ didn't even attempt to stop him.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Millions of different thoughts were racing around in my mind as I ran from the set to the road outside. Lucky for me there was a cab parked outside and it was just waiting for business. I jumped in the back and the driver turned to face me.

"Hey, you're Duncan Evers!"

"Great observation skills!" I snapped at him, but I don't think he realized. And that is why I pity can drivers.

"Whadda day for business; first Rebecca Evers, then Duncan Evers. Wow!" The driver smirked to himself, turning back to the front and buckling up. "So, where ya heading?"

"What did you say?"

"Where ya heading?"

"No, before that! Rebecca Evers was here?"

"Yeah, yeah, her and that sexy agent of hers."

"Where did they go?"

"They wanted me to take them to the airprot-"

"To the airport! And step on it!" The idiotic driver didn't question me, he just sped off in the direction of the airport. Luckily it wasn't too far away. I watched the world passing by in a daze, but I paid it no attention. My mind was fixed on Courtney and how off she had been the past few days. Bridgette's words ran around in my head, 'Courtney's pregnant and she thought you woudn't want the baby'. I'm not sure if the words had sunk in or if I was just in shock. Whatever it was, I prayed I wasn't too late. If their flight had already gone, I was fucked. I couldn't wait another ten years for Courtney to show up again.

A/N: :O! WILL DUNCAN GET TO THEM IN TIME?

Yeah...Most of ya'll know the outcome to that...BUT! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! I shall not spoil it ;) MWAHAHAHAHA!

But ya'll should know that there is only 9 chapters left...And an epilogue ;) hahaha! And considering the original had 33 chapters plus a prologue and an epilogue, I think I managed to cut it down considerably...KIDDING! All the same content, this time it's actually updated too ;) LOL! I just shoved a LOT of chapters together!

...I explained that before, didn't I?

OH WELL!

It's currently 10:18PM and I have college at 9 tomorrow and I also need to eat and film a vlog before I go to bed...KEEPING IT SHORT!

My word of the day is nostalgia, BTW...I have used it at least five times...OMG! I MISS MY CHILDHOOD SOOOO MUCH! To me, my childhood ended September 5th 2011...So anything before then is greatly missed...

Thank you to;

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Whoop! Whoop! YAY FOR THE DRAMA! LOL! HEY TO LMP! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Destiny and Kyle, yes ;) hahaha! Can't forget those two! LOL! They were pretty weird in the episode, weren't the? Yeah...I was actually listening to No Air earlier and I just had the most random feeling of nostalgia for season one! When Quinn was a slut, Terri was insane and Mercedes had a crush on Kurt... I miss the gold ol' days of Glee! The only thing that could ever have them better would have been a sooner introduction to Blaine...hehe! Thanks :D

MusicLuver78901: YAY! Soooo glad you love this story :D haha! I'M SOOO SORRY! I have SUCH a bad habit of doing that! I really need to just stop discussing glee...LOL! I know! I was sooooo shocked when it was revealed that he was a druggie :O! hahaha! WILL AND EMMA! EEEEEEE! YAY FOR KATIE AND SADIE MOMENTS! LOL! Awwwwww! Glad to know I'm one of your favorite authors...Whoop! Whoop! GLEE IS EPIC! HOW COULD YOU NOT LOVE IT? haha! Oh, you're definitely not alone ;) GLEE ADDICT HERE! hahaha! Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: GO BEX! hahaha! Sooo glad you love it! :D Ah yes...The sequel is gonna be epic...LOL! Thanks :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Grrr at crazy parents...haha! Yeah, sorry...I don't beta my own work! Just give them a quick spellcheck is all...THIS IS WHY I NEED YOU, MADDI! AAAHHH! That's amazing! 2AM and you were asleep...I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! I'm glad you love this story! YAY FOR GETTING A HAT! IT'S ABOUT TIME! hahaha! Thank you :D

DramaRose13: Awww! Thanks :D

CynicalSquid: Yeah...This is where it starts to get depressing...hehehe! I know, I know! I NEED TO GO WATCH IT! hahaha! I was kinda worried there for a sec...I'm sure it was only around 10PM when I got that review...hahaha! YAY FOR FINDING ME! LOL! hahahahahahahaha! Oh Goodness...That made me laugh sooo much! And yeah...Rachel will say no...Though, she does string Finn along for a minor while (as seen in the new promo)...She will say no! haha! Grrrr...Weird internet! Thank you :D

OMSG! THAT WAS A LOTTA REVIEWS!

I seriously mean it when I say that, that was a lotta reviews...I usually get FOUR these days! THAT WAS SEVEN!

I love you guys soooo much!

I had a movie day today...I watched Tangled, Pirates of the Caribbean, Beastly, Blog Wars...And had a Friends and Suit Life on Deck mini-marathon, too...I've watched WAY too much TV this weekend!

And I watched every movie BUT NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS! DANG IT! I'll have to watch it...Tuesday? Maybe...Hopefully!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

SHIT! IT'S 10:38 NOW!

Spellchecked to English UK/ Welsh (WTF?).

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	12. He Really Did Care

**Chapter 11**

**He Really Did Care**

Duncan's P.O.V.

The cab driver dropped me off outside the airport. I gave him the money and sped off inside the building, not even waiting for change. There were photographers snapping at me from every angle, but I ignored them point blank. Luckily for me the security men were backing them out the door.

I managed to have a quick sweep of the floor, but no Courtney or Bex in sight. It then hit me; I had no idea where she was going. My only hope was to wonder around aimlessly until I found them. That plan was a sure fail. The building was massive. At least ten times the size of my house. And that was classed as a mansion.

I began to run over the first floor. Everywhere I looked there was no sign of either of them. I just wanted my girls back so badly. Now I'd had them, I couldn't let them go. It would only hurt all of us a lot more than I ever wanted any of us to hurt.

I had to find them.

As I made my way up to the second floor, I was caught up in a mad rush for check-in. Everyone was pushing and shoving and I was piggy in the middle as I tried to make my way forward. I tried to push my way out of the crowd, but that didn't work. It was as if they didn't even notice I was there. In the end, they shoved me out of the crowd and onto my ass. I groaned in pain as I came in contact with the cold, tile floor, hitting my head on the metal railing. That hurt. Badly.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Praying that I didn't get caught up in any more crowds. But it was the best thing ever. As I looked up, a little girl caught my eye. She had long black hair and was wearing the same clothes I had last seen Bex in. There was no doubt it was her. But she was on the floor below. And Courtney was nowhere to be seen. Nothing could stop me now. I started running back down the staircase and over to where I'd seen Bex.

But I got stopped...by security.

"Excuse me, sir." The man said, his voice instantly telling me that I did not want to mess with him. "There's no running inside the airport."

"Sorry, but I'm in a mad rush to catch my girlfriend before she boards a plane." I explained, hoping he would understand my importance to run.

"That's no excuse." He told me, I gave him a swift nod of my head, still eyeing up Bex over his shoulder (on my tip toes because this guy must have been at least six and a half foot tall). "Go on then!" He half-screamed, moving out the way for me to go past. I couldn't risk running again, so I tried to speed walked my way over.

The closer I got, the wider my smile became. As soon as I reached Bex, I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around. She obviously didn't know it was me because she screamed her head off. My first reaction was to cover her mouth my sweaty palm. She opened her eyes and they met mine. They were the exact same colour as mine. We both stared deeply for a while before I could feel her smiling and removed my hand.

"Duncan!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her close before placing her back on the floor because people were starting to stare.

"Where's your mother?" I asked, placing my hand inside my pocket and squeezing the box for good luck.

"In the bathroom." She told me. "What are you doing here?" I could see the happiness and excitement bubbling up inside of her, she was on the verge of jumping up and down and squealing like the little girl she was.

"You don't think I was going to let you go without at least a goodbye, do you?" I meant it as a joke, but I think she thought I was serious. How could I tell? Her face scrunched up and her hand came out. She slapped me hard across the cheek and jaw. "OWW!" I yelled out in pain. She may have been ten, but she had a lethal side. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore face. But, before Bex could answer me, someone else joined in our conversation.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" I looked into Courtney's face and smiled. She was definitely the one thing I had needed to see to make my day complete.

"Courtney!" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body tight to mine. She reacted by pushing me away, which didn't really take me by surprise.

"Answer my question, Duncan." She said quietly. I could see she had been crying from the redness in her eyes, but she had tried to cover it up. That made want to do what I was about to even more.

Bex's P.O.V.

"Mom!" I whined. I was back in my right mind and wasn't happy about it. Mom had decided to drag me to the airport so she could take us to her cousins who live in Canada. Canada! I hadn't even finished filming the movie. That was the best movie ever and she was all for it in the beginning too. It was all my fault. Why did I ruin everything?

"Bex, hush up!" She barked at me. She was staring up at the flights board, again. She must have checked that thing every five minutes. Even I knew our flight hadn't be cancelled or delayed or anything like that. It was going to go on time. However, I don't think mom knew that. Maybe I should have taught her how to read the flight board.

Instead, I slumped down in the chair I was sitting on. It was really uncomfortable with a rip that had been stitched up, but the foam inside that had gotten out had not been replaced. I was bored out of my mind and mom wasn't giving me any attention. That's what I hate the most. No one paid me any attention anymore. They had when I was filming, but that was it. No one wanted to talk to me, the stupid ten-year-old who wouldn't understand anything that went on in the grown up world. But I would understand if they just gave me a chance to listen.

"Becca, I'm gonna go used the ladies room. Can I trust you to watch the suitcases for two minutes?" Mom asked, calling me by a different nickname to make me know that she meant business. I looked up and she was pointing to a door not that far away that had a picture that lady with the funny shaped dress on.

"When I get back we'll go through check-in." I nodded my head and she scurried off to use the toilet. Alone and bored. What a combination. I decided to start playing a game by myself. I watched all the passers-by and guessed what their names were.

"He's a Steve. You can see it in his eyes." I told myself.

"She's a...Monica? No. A Trisha." The people sitting on the seats by me started giving me funny looks. What did they know?

"Ooooh he's definitely a Leo, and a cute one at that." I said, eyeing up a blonde guy not too far away from where I was sitting. But then he went through the gateway and was gone from my life. Dang it!

My game went on for far too long. I started getting bored and starting making up stupid names. I mean, how many Salamanders' do you know?

I really don't know what mom was doing in the bathroom. Maybe she fell in. I was lost in my train of thought and didn't even realize who was approaching me. Before I knew it, I had been lifted off my feet and was being squished super hard. I screamed my head off before they guy out his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Becky, it' me!" He said. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the icy-blue eyes I wanted to be looking at. "Duncan!" I yelped, tightening my arms around his neck. He'd come after us. He really did care for me and, maybe, mom.

"Where's your mother?" He asked, placing me back on the floor.

"In the bathroom." I told him. "What are you doing here?" I was over the moon excited. If anyone could talk mom out of leaving, it was Duncan. He just had that way about him that made mom look like she was made of jelly and needed Duncan to help hold her up. This was obviously wrong because ten years alone with me definitely made sure that she didn't need anyone to help her.

"You don't think I was going to let you go without at least a goodbye, do you?" My heart sank. He only wanted to say goodbye. At that moment a rage inside me build up and I lashed out because of it. I slapped Duncan right across the face. "OWW!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?" I never got to answer his question (and a good thing because I had no idea how I was going to explain my lethal thoughts to Duncan) because mom showed up just in time.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" She'd been crying and tried to cover it up with make-up. So I guess she hadn't fallen in after all.

"Courtney." Duncan wrapped his arms around mom and hugged her tightly. She only pushed him away.

"Answer my question, Duncan?" She whispered, her voice was hoarse from all the crying. Duncan didn't answer her question. Instead, he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out from his pocket. I heard a faint gasp escape mom's lips as she realized was going on.

"Courtney Isobella Garcia. I love you. I have loved you since the first day we met. I don't want you to leave my life anymore. I want to always be there for you, for Bex and for our new little baby. So, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Mom's eyes had teared over. She couldn't speak properly, so she gave an enthusiastic nod instead. Duncan jumped to his feet, picked mom up and spun her around. Everyone who had seen was clapping for the two of them and snapping pictures.

And me? I was jumping up and down on the airport chairs, dancing to the music in my head. We were finally going to be a family.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

How super-duper cute was that?

I actually didn't change a lot in this...Maybe changed a few phrases and corrected my spelling. But I actually think that this chapter may have been where my writing started to go uphill xD YAY!

haha! But this was soooo adorable! Don't ya think?

hehehehe...

ANYWAY! Since I wrote my GO chapter earlier, SOMETHING MAJOR HAPPENED IN SWANSEA!

IT SNOWED!

AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

I was soooo excited! I was lying in bed, reading Lost Hero...Again...And my mother called up the stairs 'GUYS, LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOWS!' So i rolled over because I was randomly lying on my stomach, and stared out the window and I just yelled 'IT'S SNOWING!' Yes, like you would have expected Kelsi to do, not me...hahaha! I LOVE SNOW xD

Sadly it was raining before that...So no, it didn't stick :( But the sky was still pure white before night fell in...So I may wake up to a blanket of snow yet xD

I hope so...Do NOT feel like going to college tomorrow...

And, for those of you who have never seen snow, as I promised, there is a vlog up on my YT channel xD EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Thank you to;

OMSG! First time since Christmas that I am using my DSi to reply to reviews...

KlaineLuneville: haha! :O! Not forgetting about Kyle! LOL! Oh, how I wish she would...LOL! Oh...The poor old days I miss so badly...Yes, Glee is definitely improving as a show...:O! That's alright...I always remember sitting in ICT class and my two friends talking about it loudly from opposite ends of the class room...Which was really random...But I wasn't interested in it at ALL! And then the day after the second episode came on TV, I was over my mother's friends and her middle daughter was about ten minutes into watching it on demand, so I watched it with her and fell in love...haha! Thank you :D

(Oh God...KFC is soooo beautiful...)

Kenny'sOrangeParka: Oh...Will she ever learn? hehehe...HI LINDA! :D Yay...Interesting is good xD Thanks :D

CynicalSquid: Grrrr...hahaha! Yeah...I sooo know that feeling xD LOL! THAT WAS PRETTY DARN CLOSE! OMSG! I didn't know what the hell you were on about when I first read that review, but now I just redid this chapter, I KNOW! hahaha! I still haven't seen the Suite Life movie! I soooo need to get on that...haha! DOLPHIN TALE IS SOOO AMAZING! hahahaha! That's weird, mine used to be addicted to Suite Life xD hahaha! I STILL HAVEN'T WATCHED IT! It's sooo annoying me now...I need time to sit down and watch it...Hopefully on Saturday now! :D Was skiing fun? I've never been...I'm too scared to go, anyway! Can't do the height...hahaha! That is weird...LOL! hahaha! Beastly is EPIC! Second time I saw (and a third time since then too XD) and I LOVE it! haha! POTC...PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! (Took me a while to get that XD)I KNOW! It's EPIC! I saw it in the cinema when it first came out! LOVED IT! I LOVE WOWP! The finale was EPIC! We're not getting over here on TV for a while...But I watched it online the day after it came out and I LOVED it XD When Justin gave it to Alex...I was almost crying with happiness! And I was very upset for Max...And then he was given the substation and I was happy again! haha! That is sooo weird...hahaha! Epiclogue FTW! hahaha! I SHALL GO WATCH NBC SOON! I PROMISE! haha! Fuuuun! Oh...How I would die if I had to wait until March...I luckily have a week off in two weeks...I am sooo looking forward to it! Thank you :D

(Oh God...Three year old in my bedroom...It may take me longer to reply to these than I thought...)

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Nooooooo! That sucks...Grrrr...haha! I LOVE it! It's sooo easy! hahaa! YAY! TDWT MARATHON! You know, I haven't actually seen every episode...I should probably go watch the ones I missed at some point...hahaha! Thanks :D

MusicLuver78901: GLEE! hehehe...YAY! Glad you like it xD Thank you :D

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!

I'm now watching Futurama...LOVE IT! hehehe...Oh, how great this show is...

hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. A Genuine Smile

**Chapter 12**

**A Genuine Smile**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I woke up to an unusual heat souce lying next to me. I didn't question it, just snuggled up closer and basked in the warmth that wasn't usually there. That was until the heat source moved, wrapping it's legs around mine in a tangled mess. I opened my eyes and saw Duncan's peaceful, sleeping face staring back at me. I smiled. Waking up next to Duncan was what I wanted to do every morning. And I could. I recalled the previous days events in my head as I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

I was engaged.

Engaged to the most wonderful man on the planet, in my opinion, of course. A deep sigh escaped my lips, thinking of everything that was finally right with the world. My life was perfect at last.

I peered down at my left hand. There, gleaming on my ring finger, was a white gold band. It had three diamonds; two small ones encrusted either side of a larger one that was sligtly popping out of the ring. It was my ideal engagment ring and I found it quite strange how Duncan had known that too. But I didn't ask, I liked the fact he knew me so well.

"Like it?" I turned to see Duncan's smirking face just as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love it." I told him. He then crahsed his lips on top of mine, but, before we could even get further than that, there was a knock a the door. "Come in." I called, pushing Duncan off of me.

Bex came wondering into the room, her hands covering her eyes.

"Are you two decent?" She asked, I laughed. But, she was right, we weren't 'decent' as such.

"No." Duncan told her a little too honestly, sliding his legs over the side of the bed and pulling his boxers on. I watched Bex as she gave a shudder at the thought. I smiled even wider. It was nice to see the three of us as a family, just being ourselves and getting along.

"Well, would you hurry it up? In case you forgot, we have filming to do." She then turned on her heel and walked out the door, before turning back and ordering us to, "Shower first." Then slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>When the three of us arrived at the studio all eyes were on us. Duncan managed to ignore everyone, Bex was soaking up all the attention and I must have been blushing like mad. I guess everyone knew the news about what had happened. It had been on the front cover of every magazine I had seen in every stand I had seen on the drive to the studio.<p>

I made my way into the costume department with Bex, and the woman working there, Janine, handed over my dress. It was plain black and silk that reached down to the floor. I had been wearing it from day one of shooting. I eyed it up at first, as if it was the first time I had seen it, but then went into the changing room to put it on.

I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt and went to slide the dress on, but my reflection in the mirror caught my eye.

"Janine, go get Duncan for me, please." I asked, not removing my eyes from the mirror.

"Okay." She scurried out the room and I felt physically sick. It was weird. Not the sickness, or my reflection, but the newly formed baby bump that was bulging from my abdomen.

A few minutes passed and I heard the door to the costume department slam shut and get locked. Duncan pulled open the curtain to where I was and stopped in his tracks as he saw me.

"Wow, looking hot, Court." He teased, wrapping his arms around from behind. I then realized what he meant; I was in my underwear. So I pushed his arms away from me, trying not to fall for anything he had to offer at that very moment.

"Duncan, this is serious." I growled, pointing down to my baby bump. I watched Duncan's face as his eyes panned down my body to my stomach and a smirk grew on his lips. His eyes then reconnected with mine and I saw it wasn't a smirk. It was a smile. A genuine smile.

I couldn't resist throwing my arms around his neck and holding him close to me. He was the reason I was in the same mess I had been in eleven years previously. But, at least this time I had him there with me until teh very end.

The dress just about fitted me. I was definitly going to have to ask Janine to expand the waist band on the rest of the dresses I had to wear. That way the baby bump wouldn't show through them and the plot line would not have been ruined by me drawing attention to myself. Lucky for me, it didn't show too much through the black dress I was wearing for that day.

I found it weird that I was only two months gone but a little bump was already starting to form. I hadn't started showing till I was almost five months with Bex. But I guessed every pregnancy is different.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"So, when the baby arrives, can I name it?" Bex asked me.

"Um, ask your mother about that." I answered, unsure of how to tell her no. I know she was my daughter, but I was still getting used to the whole idea of children. I wasn't sure how they worked or how I was supposed to raise them.

"Oh, come on! I could think of amazing names for the baby!" She whined.

"Like what?" I challenged, wanting to actually know what she had going on inside her head.

"Well, if it's a girl I'd name it something pretty." I nodded, agreeing with her. "If it's a boy...Disown it." She then skipped off set and over to DJ, leaving me thinking about the baby. Courtney had just started showing. I wasn't an expert on babies or Courtney or even pregnant women in general, but I was pretty sure they shouldn't start showing that early.

I saw Courtney sitting by herself, reading her script. I started to make my over to her, wondering if she was thinking about the baby like I was. There was a lot playing on my mind regarding the little boy or girl. But she had been through it all before, was she used to it?

"So, thought of any baby names?" I asked, sitting in an empty chair beside her. She gave a weak smile, turning and looking at me like I'd grown another head.

"Duncan, we have another seven months to think of names." She said, giggling to herself as if it was some joke she had between her, herself and she.

"So?" I remarked, "You're supposed to be the organized one, doing things like this as soon as you find out. Plus, you'd better think of some names before Bex does." I joked. Courtney's eyes followed over to where I watching our daughter attacking some burger and fries with a fork.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>AN: Quite short, I know...

BUT! It's an update! AND! It hasn't even been THAT long since I lasted updated! ONLY TWO DAYS! :O Well, three becacuse it's currently 1:18AM...

I'm only still up because I'm waiting for a new vlog of mine to upload...

PLEASE GO WATCH IT! Just type in ChloeRhiannonX in the search bar, click my username and it should be the first video that pops up XD COME ON! I EVEN HAVE A VERY SPECIAL GUEST WITH ME! My brother, AJ! Who doesn't wanna see that?

LOL!

QUESTION FOR EVERYONE REAIDNG THIS RIGHT NOW! Have you read the original version of this or not?

HONEST ANSWERS! It doesn't matter to me whether you have or not, it just stops me from putting spoilers out there if anyone HASN'T read the original and has NO idea what kind of sick, twsited plans I have/ had for this story!

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: hahaha! I honestly can't remember an awful lot about this story...I mostly remember Why High School Sucks...hahaha! OH! Destiny kicks Alejandro in the shin...I just randomly remembered that...LOL! :O! OMSG! It's actually weird...Not a lot of my friends can ride bikes...hahaha! I'm just gonna brag and say I CAN XD LOL! It's okay if you can't...Not everyone knows how to...hahahaha! Oh, I can tell you're hyper ;) hahahahaha! Oral care :') Classic...LOL! You know, I have noticed his height issues before! haha! He needs to grow a bit...LOL! That's not really too short for your age! I'm only 5'6...hahaha! Oh, I will be thinking of you the whole way through the movie...LOL! I'M GONNA WATCH IT TOMORROW! STICKY NOTE TO THE DOOR TO REMIND ME TO WATCH IT AS SOON AS I WAKE UP! hahaha! I do it too xD LOL! LUCKY! We had that little bit of snow and now...NOTHING! Blue skies and fluffy clouds that contain nothing but rain -.- Grrr...Awww! That does suck...Ah well! hahaha! I study English, English Literature and Sociolgy...Not very exciting subjects...All hard and all quite boring! haha! It's alright! hahaha! Yes, WOWP is EPIC! LOL! I personally wanted Max to win...I have NO idea why! But yeah, she did give up the chance for her powers in the movie...That was very nice of her! haha! Yeah, VERY happy for Max though xD LOL! I KNOW! I WAS WATCHING IT AND I WAS LIKE AWWWWW! MAX! hahaha! OMSG! I found that out a little while ago and I have NEVER been able to watch Friends the same way since! LOL! Lucky...I've never had PA days...YAY! Lucky you! hahaha! Wicked...I'm not a big South Park fan, but I know the feeling of wanting to turn it off, but yet it's sooo addicting! LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Ah yes...It t'was...LOL! hahaha! Yes, when I say KFC is beautiful, I do mean Kentucky Fried Chicken...IT IS! SERIOUSLY! LOL! Thanks :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: YAY! It's about time ;) LOL! HI LINDA! Oh how I could never live without Futrama to cheer me up on sad days...LOL! Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Awwww...ahaha! SNOW RAWKS! Butsadly no more snow :( FUTURAMA FTW! LOL! EPIC! Thanks :D

demigodgirl1000: haha! Awww! I'm so glad you love it! DxC FTW! LOL! Awwww! Thank you sooo much! :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Oh, how there is nothing better than TRR in a supermarket xD LOL! YAY! Glad you did! It was 'specially for you! hahaha! Epic...LOL! Thanks :D

Clamanter: YAY! So glad you love it! Thank you :D

DramaRose13: YAY! Glad you love it! Thanks :D

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I believe there are some new reviewers in there ;) WELCOME TO THE MESSED UP WORLD OF...Whatever this is...LOL!

I LOVE YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Either I'm SUPER good at spelling or Spellchecker broke again...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. It Was Over

**Chapter 13**

**It was over**

~Three Months Later~

Bex's P.O.V.

It was over. After months of preparing and filming and sitting in hair and make-up and wiating for my costume...it was over. And I couldn't have been more disappointed. I had, had so much fun doing the movie. I'd made so many new friends, and found my dad, and got him as a future step-dad, and found out I'm having younger siblings! Wow. I'd accomplished a lot in a small space of time. POINT TO BEX!

Oh, yeah. Younger _siblings. _Plural. As in two. Mom was having twins. One boy, one girl. When we discovered that, I could have screamed my head off. I didn't, though, because my body fell into a state of shock and depression. One was bad enough, but TWO-When the babies come, all the attention will be on them. I'm still a child. I need attention to feed off. I need to be in the middle of everything. But those stupid babies will ruin it all. Now there's one for mom and one for Duncan. Leaving no spare time off either of them for me.

**~Flashback~**

The three of us were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. It smelled like a dentist. I hate the dentist. Hes just sone psycho who always pokes and prods your mouth with sharp objects. I guess a doctor is kinda the same; he pokes and prods your body, though. It'd be weird if he started poking and proding your teeth...

Mom was reading one of those mother and baby magazines they leave out for the depressed. I hate waiting in the hospital for anything. And I had waited in the hospital plenty of times. It's creepy. There's a load of strange noises and strange smells and strange people to look at. It's all so strange. I hate it. I didn't even see the point of me going. It was mom's first appointment. Mom and Duncan wanted to know why mom had started showing so early, why she was as big as she was and if they were having a boy or a girl. And I think you need to have a scan every so often...Hey, I'm no baby expert!

"Courtney Garcia?" The three of us looked up at the same time. There was a young nurse standing there with a clip board, checking over the paper that was attached to it, not even looking at us. Mom slowly rose from her seat, with Duncan carefully holding out his arms. She just waved them away. I laughed at Duncan's pathetic attempt to help mom again. She ever accepted help from him. Or anyone else.

"It's just hormones." He insisted.

"Yeah, hormones." I snickered, trailing after mom.

When I arrived in the room, mom was already lying on the bed thing and talking to the doctor who was sitting behind a white screen thing.

"And how far along are you?" I heard the nurse ask.

"Sixteen weeks." Mom told her. I could see the doctors face turn a funny way. She too found it weird that mom was bigger than she should have been. Or maybe her face just looked like that.

I took a seat beside mom on one of the plastic chairs, swinging my legs like the child I was. Duncan sat in the one beside me and I could see mom taking hold of his hand out of the corner of my eye. I wated to hold moms hand because I knew her better than Duncan did. And I was also very scared that some psycho was going to jump out and strat proding my teeth with sharp objects.

"So, do you reckon it's a sumo wrestler baby?" I asked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. "'Cause that's my idea of why mom's so big. Sumo wrestlers are _HUGE!_"The doctor laughed at me and I could even see mom smiling a little.

"Well, why don't we take a look?" She replied.

Mom lifted up her top and I the baby bump seemed to grow extra large. The doctor put some funny looking goo on her. It looked like that stuff that's inside alien eggs. That only made me start to internally panic more...But I stayed calm. I put attention towards the screen and waited for the sumo wrestler baby to make an appearence. I was concentrating so hard that I almost didn't hear Duncan say,

"I'm scared."

Almost.

I knew he was scared if incase there was something wrong with the baby, but he's supposed to be a man! Men aren't supposed to admit to being scared. Men are much wimps, it sickens me.

The doctor was smiling at the screen. I couldn't tell why, it was all so blury to me. Just one big white blob with smaller white blobs inside a giant grey blob.

"What are you smiling at?"I asked.

"Bex!" My mother snapped. I guess it did come out a bit rudley when I think about it. But I was sort of preoccpied to watch my manners.

"Sorry." I apologized half-heartily, but the blurriness of the screen was mesmorizing.

"Well, I think I know why you're so big." The doctor said. I moved closer to the screen so I could get a better view, leaning over mom on the bed. "Look, there's two stes of legs and two sets of arms and two heads."

"OH MY GOD! It's not a sumo wrestler, it's a mutent!" I cried. The doctor laughed at me some more, but didn't turn away form the screen. She was doing some clicking and dragging and some stuff so we could see it better. Okay, mom could see it better. Still looked like a blob to me.

"Congrats." She said, turning to mom and Duncan. "You're expecting twins." A massive smile spread from one ear to the other on moms face. And I did feel a slight warmth inside me. It seemed like forever since I had seen mom happy. Duncan, on the other hand, looked like he was going to faint. I silently laughed at him. His face was blank and staring at the screen as if he couldn't believe it. He probably didn't.

"Would you like to now the sexes?" The doctor asked.

"Duncan?" Mom turned to her weirdo finacee. She wanted to know, but wasn't sure if Duncan did. Lucky for her, he nodded is head. "Yes, please." It sounded like a squeak and I was sure mom thought I'd kicked him between the legs. I wish I had. That way there would be no more surprise siblings.

"One girl, one boy." The doctor smiled.

"NOOO!" I screamed, slamming my head on the bed beside mom's legs. I felt someone patting my head, I guessed it was mom, but when I looked up, it was Duncan. He was smirking at me with evil written in his eyes. I knew he had planned this.

**~Flashback Over~**

And, do you want to know what the wort part is? They won't let me name either of them. I mean, come on, Devil child is perfect for my baby brother!

Anyway, I have at least one thing to look forward to now. The premiere of 'Destiny'. Mom didn't want to let me go, but Duncan insisted on taking me. He said that it was a 'once in a life time experience' and I had never done it before. Mom didn't want to go. She said she looked fat and no dress was going to change that. I wasn't gonna be the one to tell her it was true.

At least I had another thing to look forward to, too...

Eleven-years-old. I was eleven-years-old at last. Being eleven meant you had more power than when you were ten. You could be trusted me. I could trusted more. Maybe mom would finally let me get a dog!

"No, Bex!" She snapped. "I have told you before; NO DOG!"

Sucky hormones...Sucky mom...Sucky babies making mom have sucky hormones that made her sucky...

For an eleventh birthday treat, Duncan took me shopping. Shopping? Me? Duncan? I know. But, it was mom's idea. She wanted to go baby shopping with Bridgette that day. Obviously the babies were already more important than me. So, Duncan got to take me shopping for a new outfit for the premiere of 'Destiny'. He was gonna pay for it, too.

At the mall Duncan took me straight to this really, really, really expensive shop. It was super fancy and posh and I had never set foot in it before. I could instantly tell it was where all the snobby rich people came to shop for their casual clothes. Maybe that was why I hadn't been there before. I needed a dress for a simple world-wide premiere. It seemed like the right place.

"Monsieur Duncan." I woman's voice called out. The old woman from behind the desk had spotted us and was makng our way towards us. She was waddling some sort of penguin walk. I had to hide my laughter with my hand. "My, my, you do not need another tuxedo, no?" Her accent was seriously French and I was struggling to understand it.

"No, no." Duncan pulled me forwrad, almost tripping over my feet, and rested his hands on my shoulders. "My little girl needs a dress."

"Your little girl?" The woman seemed shocked. "La fin du monde est proche! Duncan Evers has a little girl." I didn't know what she said, but I don't think I want to know. I was not Duncan's little girl.

"Very funny, mon chere." The only thing I could think of was, 'Since when does Duncan speak French?'

"Come along, little girl." I didn't like this woman. She was old and had an ugly face that was plastered in make-up. I mean, not even Heather wore that much on her face! She was literally glowing under the neon white lights that made me think it was about to start snowing in August at any moment!

Duncan gave me a push forward and I reluctantly followed the woman to the back of the store. Everything was so elegant looking. UGH! I was gonna be made into a barbie doll, I could just see it coming.

"Sit, I'll be right back." I took a seat on a stool and I could see Duncan trying on different pairs of sunglasses in front on the mirror. How many pairs does one man need? "Here!" The woman thrusted ten black dresses into my arms and gave me a shove into the changing room.

I took a look through all of them. Ew. Ew. Ew. Super EW! All of the dresses were black with sparkles or glitter or sequins, and all I wanted to do was burn them. Too bad I hadn't found a way to sneak Duncan's lighter away from him yet.

"Hurry up, little girl." I heard the woman say, though she may have said 'Harry up, little Earl.' Her accent was just too hard to decipher for me.

"Excuse me, miss." I said, trying to be nice. "I don't like these dresses, or any dresses for that matter." I poked my head around the curtain and the oldie looked like she was going burst.

"Little girl, the only clothes in this shop that are not dresses are the mens suits. So, I suggest you hush up and try on the dresses I have given you!" Then I was ready to burst. I slapped my self across the cheek and scareamed out in pain.

"DADDY!" I cried, running to Duncan on the other side of the shop. I jumped into his armas and he scooped me up onto his hip as if I was a small child.

"Beck, what's wrong?" He asked.

"That lady hit me." I sniffled. My acting skills were just too good to tell they were fake. "I told her I didn't like the dress and she-She-SHE HIT ME!" I bawled even louder, pushing my face into Duncan's shoulder for added effect and good measure.

"I did no such thing!" The woman yelled out, stomping her way over to me and Duncan. "I would never hit a child!" Lucky for me, my cheek was starting to burn red by then. Oh, I was too good to bad.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Duncan spat at her. He dropped me on the floor and led me out of the store, holding onto my hand. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her, making sure Duncan didn't see. I mouthed 'Oh river,' which I know to mean goodbye in French, and turned back to Duncan, still sniffling slightly. I told him I didn't want to wear a dress and he understood. He told me I only had to tell him and we would have gone and gotten me some rocking clothes instead of a dress that made me wanna puke.

So, Duncan took me to this awsome shop. Yet again, an expensive one. He was all for flaunting his cash about. He bought me a wickedly cool white t-shirt that was covered in mulit-colored stars. I got a jean jacket and a bunch of pins to attatch to it. Duncan then bought me a pair of plain black skinny jeans, even though I told him a had about three pair already, he said he wanted to spoil me for my birthday. It was to make up for all the birthdays he'd missed out on. And, hey, I wasn't complaining. To finish off my outift, he got me custom made high-tops. They were rainbow ones to match my starry t-shirt. I was in love...with my new wardrobe.

Then, for an extra special treat, Duncan took me to this guy-I never realized how pervy that sounded until I said it aloud...Anyway, this guy specializes in getting DVD's, CD's and games before they release in the stores. So, Duncan, knowing how much I loved my PS3 and Xbox and all kinds of violence and death, got me the new Call of Duty AND Modern Warfare. They had both only been through testing the day before. I was amazed. They weren't gonna be on shelves for another six months!

I gave Duncan a hug. An actual hug. It was the first real hug I'd given him. He was a shocked as I was. All I could do was thank him over and over again. I know that I had started out as a big Duncan Evers fan, but discovering him to be my father had pushed that idea out of the window for me. However, because he was my father, I did still love him. And he did spoil me rotten for my birthday!

Just before we got back to car, mom called us. She needed the two of us to go to the walmart to pick her up some medication stuff the doctor told her was good for the pain she was having. I tried telling her the babies weren't worth the pain, but she managed to counter me by saying that I had given her more pain. And when I tried to seel my adorableness to her, she didn't buy it.

I hated going to walmart. Well, shopping in general was, and still is, super boring. I've always hated it. I'm not a normal girl, I get it. Most people look at me weird when I start moaning and groaning about shopping.

So, Duncan and I drove over to walmart because there was no way I could get out of it. He sped off towards the aisle where all the medication and junk was, and I had to admire his speediness. I don't think he wanted to be there, either. I walked around a bit, trying to decided how to have fun.

I was having a hard time thinking of a prank because I could see no people around. The whole place was eeriley deserted. In the end, I decided to give up and go find Duncan. When I found him, he was in a little pharmacy section of the store, trying to remember what mom had asked him for. Lucky for me there was a young couple also in that aisle. I instantly knew how to have some fun.

The guy, who only looked about eighteen, was pushing a shopping cart around, looking as bored as me. His girlfriend was searching the shelves for something. I pretended to be looking at whatever was in front of me, but I was waiting for the boy to push the cart close enough.

The plan worked well for me because the girl even called her boyfriend over to her, leaving the cart unattended. I quickly brushed the whole shelf of condoms into the cart and skipped happily over to Duncan. He had finally remembered what mom had asked for.

As we were walking out the door I could hear the girl screaming, "AND WHAT DID YOU FUCKING THINK WE WERE GOING TO BE DOING TONIGHT?"

"Babe-"

"NO!" I looked over my shoulder to see the girl storming her way towards the exit and her boyfriend trailing after her, apologizing for his 'mistake'. The only thing I could do was laugh and I even saw Duncan give a slight smile. Man, it felt good to prank people.

A/N: Oh, Bex...

LOL!

I don't even think you can buy condoms at walmart...We don't have walmart out here in the UK, but I am pretty sure that you can't XD hahaha!

This was definitely one of my favorite chapters from the original story...I love Bex SOOO MUCH!

hahaha!

Oh goodness...You know it's bad when you don't even know what the French is! hahahaha! No, seriously...I just had to go look it up...And after failing at youtube translate...Yep, I randomly typed youtueb instead of google...I tried the actual site and had it translated to Wlesh -.- Idiot...And then I would out it means La fin du monde est proche! Oh wait...That's still French...CURSE YOU CONTROL+V! ...THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR! That's what it means ;) LOL!

SO! IT'S, LIKE, REALLY LATE AT NIGHT! Meh...Only 10:54...7:30AM WAKE UP CALL! NOOOOOO! Ugh...College life sucks -.-

OH! And I finally decided that when I start writing WHSS, I'm gonna put a poll up on my channel so people can vote to see Bex with Mason or...Darren? SHIT! IF ORGOT HIS NAME FOR A MOMENT THERE! Darren Bright...Yeah, that's him! LOL! And Mason...Porter? Potter? Something like that...hahahaha! FAIL!

I ALSO WROTE MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON ONESHOT! So, if you are a PJO fan, PLEASE GO READ IT! THANK YOU!

And I also updated The Real Baker's Dozen xD ABOUT TIME! hahaha!

AND GO IS MY NEXT STORY TO RECEIEVE AN UPDATE! I PROMISE!

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: hahaha! LUCKY! I barely remember any of it...AND I WRITE IT XD hahahaha! OMSG! That would be sooo cool...An eidetic memory...I MAY PASS COLLEGE! hahaha! Ugh...I hate how the things you tend to be bad at are the ones you need the most...I actually think I'm pretty good at math! Shweird...LOL! Oh, the things we talk about XD LOL! I HAVEN'T DONE IT YET! My laptop is still being super shweird and isn't letting me do certain things...WATCHING NBC IS ONE OF THEM :'( Sucks...hahaha! OMSG! THE WHOLE EPISODE OF GLEE WAS JUST AMAZING! EPICALLY AMAZING! Poor Blaine :( I just wanted to hug him soo much! hahahaha! DAMNIT, ANNIE! LOL! Awww...That's a good dream to have! I always wanted to be a Primary School Teacher...And then I decided I'd SUCK at being a teacher! hahaha! You're random life...EPIC! LOL! I don't understand things like that...You can't expect people to know what they want to do for the rest of their lives at such a young age! hahaha! Okay, okay...South Park sounds some-what interesting when you put it like that xD LOL! Thank you :D

Kenny'sOrangeParka: hahaha! Then I won't tell you ;) LOL! Ah yes...I know xD LOL! Oh goodness...No. Just no. We do NOT need to know what's up to! XD LOL! Ah yes, it shall...haha! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: YAY! UPDATES ARE THE BEST! LOL! Such a bad idea...hahaha! OMSG! SOOO WEIRD! LOL! Thank you :D

sourstrawberry: hahaha! EPIC GUESSING THERE xD LOL! Thanks :D

YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

And, for once, I won't complain about the lack of reviews...IT'S PAST 11PM NOW! NOOOOO!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Beta in school...Too late to mess around with spellcheck...SORRY!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Grown Up

**Chapter 14**

**Grown Up**

Duncan's P.O.V.

I felt myself gag as Courtney did up my tie. I felt like a child as she fussed over me. But I wasn't complaining.

I wrapped one of my arms around her body, while I rested my other hand on the ever growing baby bump. A small movement hit my hand as I rested my palm flat. That was my girl; she always kicked when I placed my hand on Courtney's stomach. It was as if she knew it was me each time.

"Quit teasing her." My fiancée giggled as I poked her stomach and my baby girl kicked again. She was five months gone and was quite big, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I gave her a peck on the lips before walking away and checking myself out in the mirror; white shirt with the top buttons undone and a black tie that I'd loosened, so it dangled around my neck. I'd slid on an old pair of faded skinny's and my trademark red chucks. I was fairly decent for a premiere.

"This should be fun." I joked, running my hand through my Mohawk. Courtney wasn't coming with us, so I was in charge of Bex. She was a handful. She doesn't even know that I saw her push the shelf of condoms into the couples cart, or that the hand mark on her face was child sized (and that woman had pretty big hands). She thinks its harmless fun, but one day something bad might just happen from her pranks.

"Eww, child in the room." Bex exclaimed, scrunching her face up in disgust. I had Courtney locked in an embrace with our mouths attached and my hand sliding over her ass. That girl really needs to learn how to knock.

"You ready to go, darling?" Courtney asked, pushing me down onto the bed and walking towards our daughter. I was still getting used to calling her that; our daughter. She claimed that I wasn't really her father and insisted on calling me Duncan, which I wasn't going to argue with. I hadn't been there for her when she was growing up; she had every right to not want me as her father. But I was determined to make it up to her by being the best dad I could be for the rest of her life.

"Yeah." Bex replied. She was wearing the outfit the two of us had picked out a few days prior to the premiere. Bex looked amazing in it. Watching her, she looked so grown up. It made me realize how much of her life I'd missed out on and how much I didn't want that to happen with my two new babies. I wanted to be there for them. For all my family.

Courtney and I decided we weren't going to get married straight away; we'd wait a few years, that way our youngest two would be old enough to be there without too much hassle. Maybe even Bex would have matured by then. Unlikely, but just maybe.

"Duncan!" Bex's voice rang through the house. "There's a limo outside for us."

"Alright!" I called back, grabbing my wallet from the table and jogging to the front door. Bex was leaning against the doorframe, eyeing up the limo. She hadn't been treated like a superstar before, but she deserved it after all the hard work she'd put into the movie. She deserved it after all the hard work she put into everything she did.

"Wow..." She whispered climbing into the back seat. "This...Is... AWESOME!" I laughed. Watching her expression changing from amazement to excitement and back again was funny. She really had no idea how big she was in the world.

Courtney gave me one last hug before I climbed in after our daughter. We were in for a long night ahead of us, that was for sure.

Bex's P.O.V.

Driving in a limo was the best experience of my life. There was a flat screen TV, a disco ball and loud playing music, all the chocolate a girl could eat and fizzy drinks to get me hyped up for the premiere. It was like heaven!

Mom always said that being a child actress was a hard thing, but the rewards of sitting in that limo with Duncan was definitely worth it to me. I had no idea why mom had never let me do it before!

As the limo pulled up outside the theatre I felt my stomach go queasy. I turned to Duncan was staring out the window and smirking at the crowds of fans. He was used to this sort of thing; I knew he was used to this sort of thing.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yes!" I practically screamed at him. He was so stupid some times. Okay, most of the time.

"Don't be, everyone here is gathered because they love you."

"Is that what you plan on telling me on my wedding day?"

"No, on your wedding day I'll be yelling what the fuck are you doing with your life."

"Okay." I nodded, "Good to know." I wasn't in the mood to give some witty remark, so I just shut up and looked out the window too. As much as it pains me to say it, Duncan was right. Everyone was gathered there because they loved me.

Outside, on the red carpet, there were a few reporters doing stories on the celebrities as they each walked out of their own limos. I recognized so many either from the movie or from other movies. On the sides, behind the railings, were screaming and chanting fans. Most had cameras of their own with pens and paper for autographs.

My stomach clenched again, but I knew I had to calm myself. They were all gathered there for me. I could not do anything to screw up that perfect moment.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked me. I slowly nodded my head, preparing to descend into the outside world of fame. "Let's go then." With that, Duncan pushed open the door and stepped out onto the red carpet.

"IT'S DUNCAN EVERS!" I heard a screechy voice yell and then the crowds went wild. I stepped out after Duncan, "IT'S REBECCA EVERS!" The voice belonged to a woman who looked about Duncan's age. She had long, violet hair that hung loosely down her back. She had tanned skin and a wide grin on her face. Her clothes weren't exactly the best; a yellow bra-looking thing and baggy jeans, but she looked well prepared with her microphone and camera crew.

Cameras were flashing from every angle and my eyes were pretty much blinded by the white light.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, over here, eh." I turned to face some of the cameras, and there was a face I recognized. It was Ezekiel from Total Drama Island. He had become a part of the sleazy paparazzi. Ew, who would want a job like that?

"Rebecca." That girl asked. "I'm Sierra, from Celebrity Manhunt. So, what was it like working with the big time director, DJ Thompson?" She held out a microphone to me. I looked over to Duncan, but he was giving an interview for someone else. So, I turned back to Sierra and put on my biggest smile.

"It was amazing. DJ was very kind and friendly. He helped me out with everything we did for the movie. I am very glad that I got to meet him, let alone star in one of his movies."

"And what about working with your mom and dad on set? Especially since you only just met Duncan." I had to think for a few second about that one. How did I really feel about working with my parents?

"Well, it was fun. We always had a laugh on set and everyone got along great. I did feel like I was being watched constantly, but they would have been there only off screen either way." Sierra nodded, urging me to continue. "Meeting Duncan was like a dream come true for me, I'd always been a fan of his and discovering he was my dad was even better."

"And what was it like as an experience overall?" That was the first time I'd really thought about it. The movie had been amazing for me, but what had I really thought about it? "You're a big child star, but no one ever sees you out in public. This movie is going to change your life.

"Overall? The movie has been a once in a life time experience and I enjoyed every moment of it. And I know my quiet life at home is going to change because I'm so used to it just being me and my mom, but I'm very glad things have worked out this way." I smiled once more, and then walked off to join Duncan.

Everywhere I turned people were calling my name and waving paper in my face. I'd practised signing my autograph so many times, over and over again, but this was the real deal. I'd actually get to sign someone's autograph.

I casually walked over to the side and started grabbing pens and writing my name. I'd occasionally answer questions that were shot at me and pose for a few pictures. After about fifteen minutes I'd made it to the entrance where Duncan was waiting to escort me inside.

Inside the theatre lobby was amazing. There were so many big time celebrities standing around, waiting for the movie to start. They were all chatting, all mingling and there were security guards at the door to make sure no paparazzi or camera crews got in.

"Bex." I turned around to see DJ standing behind me with open arms. I ran and gave him a massive hug. "How's my movie star on her first red carpet?"

"I am super hyped!" I squeaked, almost jumping up and down on the spot. I was very excited. I'd managed the red carpet, now just the movie to go.

"Good. After all the hard work you put into the movie, you deserve it." I gave DJ another hug before seeing Bridgette and Geoff and running off to them.

"Hey!" I jumped up from behind Bridgette."

"Hey!" Geoff greeted, giving me a tight hug. "You having fun?"

"YEAH!" I then turned to Bridgette and got the shock of my life. She had a slight baby bump coming out from under her silver dress. I may have gasped a bit too loudly.

"We were shocked, too." Geoff said, wrapping his arms around Bridgette's waist and rested the other hand on the bump, just like Duncan did to mom. Bridgette giggled and nuzzled her head into Geoff's shoulder. I didn't know whether to throw up or yell 'WHY IS EVERYONE POPPING OUT BABIES?'

We walked into the actual theatre in small groups, with a few people already having taken their seats by the time I sat back in my seat, it was really comfy. I was sat between Duncan and DJ, and happily munching on popcorn. The movie hadn't even started yet, but I'd almost eaten all of it. What? It was good popcorn.

Heather was sitting on the other side of Duncan and I could see her trying to rest her head on his shoulder. Oh, I wanted to slap her so badly. Luckily Duncan shifted about in his seat, moving slightly closer to me, every time she did.

When the movie started, I concentrated on the screen. It started off with Duncan and Heather in High School. They were flirting together and there was even a kiss. Someone behind me wolf whistled, so I screamed out, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Everyone laughed at my comment. I felt good about myself.

The best thing about the film is that it was a fifteen, so it had some-bad-scenes. When it got to mom and Duncan getting frisky in bed, Duncan and DJ instantly put their hands over my eyes. I simply giggled, making everyone think it was over the sex scenes themselves, but it was at the memories I had from filming them.

_**~Flashback~**_

"NO WAY!" Mom shrieked. She had just been given the new script with the s-e-x scenes in it. I was rolling round on the floor, laughing my ass off. As soon as I had taken Duncan's script and read it, I knew there was going to be trouble. And when there's trouble, whether I'm behind it or not, I know it's going to be funny.

It wasn't as if she'd be showing anything on screen, anyway. She would be under the covers with Duncan the whole time. But mom wasn't having it. She was three months pregnant at the time, so she was showing quite a bit, too.

"Come on, babe, it's not like we'll be actually having sex on camera or anything." Duncan tried to persuade her. I was still on the floor, laughing my ass off even harder.

"Duncan, please don't make me do this." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his. "I don't want to."

"SUCK IT UP!" I yelled between giggles. Mom rolled her eyes at me. She thought I didn't know what she had to do, but I did. I wasn't stupid.

_**~Flashback Over~**_

When it was my turn to shine on the big screen, I got applause from the audience. It felt so amazing to be loved by everyone.

"You're blushing." Duncan whispered in my ear. My face dropped and I brought my hand up to feel my cheek. It was on fire. I was blushing. Why was I blushing? It wasn't as if I didn't want the attention or I was embarrassed or something.

The action scenes were the best. When Duncan and Heather were fighting it out right in front of me, it was truly amazing. It was also a good thing that it didn't look like they were gonna kiss from the camera angle, so no worries there. The hug that I gave Duncan was clearly fake; I think that was the worst part. It was because I was mad at him at the time, so the chemistry wasn't there. But everything else I did was so amazing. Not that my ego needs feeding, as Duncan put it.

It was a great movie. Everything had gone well and according to the script. Nothing was bad about it. Nothing. Duncan called that a biased opinion. I wasn't sure what that meant...So I just smiled and agreed with him, being too happy to start an argument.

Outside, there was another limo waiting for Duncan and I. My eyelids were growing super heavy and I couldn't keep them open. I felt Duncan scooping me up into his arms like I was a young child and carrying me out to the limo. I climbed in wearily and collapsed onto the seat, flat out unconscious before Duncan had even joined me. But at least I feel asleep happy.

A/N: HEY!

Super sorry for the delay on this...

I've been tied down will so many illness' these past two weeks, it's just totally unfair! Ugh...

ANYWAY! I am back now :D YAY!

There are only 5 chapters and an epilogue left :( NO!

But it does have to come to an end soon...SEQUEL! WE DEMAND IT!

Mwahahaha!

OMSG! WE NEED TO DISCUSS GLEE!

Quinn...NO!

Finchel...NO!

Karofsky...NO!

Klaine...YES!

And I was crying through it all...I was just crying...

I am addicted to Cough Syrup...It was my favourite and least favourite scene wrapped up in one...

='( KAROFSKY 3

Thank you to;

CynicalSquid: hahaha! Okay, okay...SO many similarities between you ;) LOL! Ah...I do that...I think I can openly admit to missing days of not brushing my teeth...And I've had four cavities in my life time! Had three teeth taken out and have one filling =/ Hmmm...Painful! hahahaha! Oh, that would be something to see ;) LOL! OMSG! MINE IS TOO! My step-dad is, anyway...Shweird...hahaha! But I never tell him when things are wrong with my laptop anymore because he always just gives me this look and shouts at me and it pisses me off because I have never done anything wrong to my laptop, it's just freaking clogged up with stories and photos! Ah...That's lucky, my dad lives in Texas...I live in the UK...It doesn't work out so well between us...BUT! I watched the first fifteen or so minutes of Nightmare Before Christmas! It kept glitching every other second, so I couldn't stand to watch it anymore...But yes, every time Jack said 'What's this?' I thought of you ;) hahahaha! Oh, I studied French for three years...I just got that off Google translate xD Oh, the topics we go through...LOL! Oh no! Your poor puppy :( I know how sad it is seeing dogs who can't walk...When I was little, I had a dog and she was quite old because my mom had her long before I was even born, but when I'd come home from school every day, she's come running to me even though her back legs gave her so much pain! And I'll never forget the first day I came home and she wasn't there to greet me anymore...GREAT! NOW I'M CRYING! ...Oh goodness, I have NO idea who any of those are from! hahaha! Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Well, as long as you're having fun :D EEEE! Thanks :D

Mystique84: Well, thank you VERY much for putting up with the endless authors notes...I really do need to work on shortening these things down...And for the very predictable plot line...Aw! That means a lot to me...Because I think my grammar sucks...Yeah. I do know how this would totally make you hate this story. My argument, though not a very good one...Is that I personally believe that the cliché would have been to make her pregnant with opposite gender twins first time around...And, honestly, this is a redraft of a story I wrote over a year ago! Back then, I was a stupid young girl who had no idea what she was doing...And now that I am that bit older and have some sense of what is appropriate and what is not appropriate in stories, I wish I hadn't chose for the twins to be one boy and one girl. I wish they had been both boys, actually. But, as this is a redraft, I don't want to have to go through it all, changing and picking at things which I have grown attached to such as the genders of the babies...And another things is that I have 139 stories on FanFiction, plus a lot more simply saved onto my hard drive. I cannot guarantee that every single thing I write will be totally original! It's such an impossibility to come up with so many different idea's when almost everything has been done before...Well, if you're not going to continue reading, thank you ever so much for reading it in the first place, you are a huge inspiration to me and I feel honoured that you have read this. If you are, then I hope you enjoy the rest :) Thank you :D

Whooo...

Three reviews...Meh, I won't complain like I usually do...

I'M IN SUCH A HAPPY MOOD!

Met Maddi's mum earlier...AAAAHHHH! Okay, it was via Skype...I still can't afford those plane tickets to Australia yet...But one day I shall! xD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

My spellchecker is asleep….So I used spellcheck and it did it to English UK :facepalm:

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. Four Cans of Paint

**Chapter 15**

**Four Cans of Paint**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I was sat at the island counter in Duncan's mini-mansion. Bex and I had moved in with him after the engagement. She wasn't too happy about at first, but then she saw the house-if that's what you can call it. The place was massive! It had four floors and a heap of unused rooms. Each was decorated with class and elegance, which had really stunned me at first. It was the total opposite of what you would expect Duncan's house to be like. But I loved living there.

The previous night, Duncan had taken Bex to the premiere of 'Destiny'. They hadn't got back until one in the morning. But, even though she was totally knocked out, Bex looked happy. I know it's a typical motherly thing to say, but I do like seeing my daughter happy. I always feel like she's never happy enough, but, since she met Duncan, it's like she's met her match. Pranks and jokes were fun before, but now it's even better because she had someone to outdo.

Duncan told me how much fun she had, had at the premiere and how everyone was complimenting her on her work. It was a pity I had to miss out on the excitement. I didn't want to go out when I looked like I had a beach ball stuffed up my dress; people would stare at me.

By the time Bex came trailing into the kitchen, still half-asleep, it was gone afternoon. She sat on the stool beside me and rested her head on my arm. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Go back to bed, baby." I told her, running my fingers through her tangled hair.

"No." She protested. "I'm not-tired." A loud yawn broke up her sentence.

"Alright." I giggled, turning back to my newspaper.

The chef put a plate of pancakes in front of Bex, but she just stared at them for a few minutes. I was about to ask if something was wrong as it wasn't like her to pass up food, let alone pancakes. But I sat back and watched as she got out of her seat and walked over to the fridge. Bex pulled out a bottle of ketchup and a can of whipped cream before taking her seat on the stool. She opened up the bottle of ketchup and removed the lid off the whipped cream. I was looking at her puzzlement all over my face, though I knew exactly what she was about to do next. Bex started pouring the ketchup with one hand and squirting the cream with the other, drenching the pancakes with slimy liquids.

"That is so gross, Bex." Duncan commented, walking into the kitchen. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and we both turned back to face our daughter. Bex took her fork and stabbed the pancakes, shoveling them all into her mouth and then finding it hard to chew. She had a mixture of ketchup and cream running down her chin, but didn't seem to care. She just wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"I call it a Super Special Bex-a-cake." The eleven-year-old announced. I rolled my eyes at her and started to read the paper once again. I could see Duncan reading over my shoulder, his arms around my waist and his hands on the baby bump. He wouldn't admit it, but I knew he was excited for the babies to come. He always had his hands on my stomach when he got the chance. He loved feeling them kick and move around, on top of almost constantly staring at the sonogram pictures he kept in his wallet.

I smiled, letting my eyes scan over the page. I was about to turn over when the movie review section caught my eye. The first movie there was 'Destiny'.

"Do you wanna hear the review for Destiny?" I asked. Bex dropped her fork onto the plate and gave me a smug grin, her lips still drooling with ketchup and cream. "I'll take that as a yes."

_"Last night's premiere of 'Destiny' was a huge hit. Young star Rebecca Evers definitely put a lot of work into perfecting the mischievous and spoilt character of Destiny. The on screen chemistry between her and her father, Duncan Evers, can simply not be written into words. The two mixed well together and seemed to complete the other. Heather Chang made another debut as the hated villain, Miranda Chaswick, who kidnapped the young child of her former boyfriend, David Harris (Duncan Evers). Courtney Garcia, Duncan Evers fiancée, stepped in last moment to fill the role of Destiny's mother, and did an excellent job of it. 'Destiny' is the twelfth five star movies from big time movie director Devon Junior Thompson. Another golden performance."_

"I WAS AMAZING!" Bex shouted out, jumping onto her stool and doing some sort of dance. I started laughing at her, loving seeing her so happy and joyful again.

"Don't laugh, Courtney, it'll only encourage her." Duncan warned me playfully, but I could see him fighting back the laughter too.

Nobody's P.O.V.

After the family had a very messy breakfast and a good review for 'Destiny', Courtney summoned her fiancée and daughter upstairs to one of the spare rooms. There, on the floor by her feet, were four cans of paint; two blue, two pink. It was very clear what she wanted done. Bex and Duncan had to paint the babies room, so that she-which meant Duncan-could start preparing the nursery for the twins.

"It's up to you how you want to work it, but those two walls will be pink and those two will be blue." Courtney told them, pointing out what she wanted and where she wanted it. "I'm going out with Bridgette so we can pick up some more supplies." Because they didn't have enough already. "I'll be back in about two or so hours. Make sure you do a good job." Duncan gave her a soft peck on the lips, leaving Bex gagging behind her mother.

"Everything will be fine." He assured her, trying not to draw her attention towards they're daughter who was making a scene. "You just go have fun with Malibu." He said, giving her hand a squeeze, then pushing her out the door. "She has too much doubt in us."

But Bex was sprawled out on the floor.

By the time they had started and finished, things were looking better inside the room. It was painted just the way Courtney had ordered it to be, but Duncan and Bex were unrecognizable. They were covered from head to toe in a mix of paint that had mostly turned purple. In the small amount of time it had taken to paint the room, in typical Duncan and Bec fashion, they had also started up a paint war. It was a disaster.

"We are so dead." Duncan exclaimed, taking a look down at Bex.

"Don't give up on me!" She cried. "We still have fifteen minutes!" With that, Bex ran from the nursery and into her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower up high, scrubbing at the paint covering her body.

When she stepped out, she grabbed her fluffy purpled PJ's and shoved them on without a second thought about it. Bex threw her clothes into the washing machine and started drying her hair. Duncan, who had caught on to what Bex was doing, was helplessly running around in a towel.

"She's in the driveway!" He called out as he zoomed past Bex in the kitchen, attempting to pull his pants up. Bex dropped the blow dryer and jumped on the sofa in the living room, turning on the Xbox and starting up a game for her and Duncan.

"Hello?" Courtney called out as she came into the house. "Have you two managed to not kill each other?" Duncan jumped onto the sofa beside Bex as Courtney shut the front door.

"Only in reality." Bex answered as her mother entered the living, "But I've killed Duncan's pathetic ass in this game so many times!" Duncan quickly threw his arm around her neck, throwing her face into his armpit.

"Did you have fun with Bridge, Babe?" He innocently asked, not letting a struggling Bex out of his grip.

"Yeah." Courtney's tone was highly suspicious as she kept a close eye on the two of them. "Have you finished the nursery?" She asked, placing a few bags on the floor.

"Yes." Duncan answered, placing the game on pause on walking over to Courtney. Bex was gasping for air as her father let her go at last. Duncan wrapped his arms around Courtney and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart, Courtney eyed up Duncan, watching him intently. She ran her hand through his still wet, shaggy hair.

"Why is your hair pink?"

* * *

><p>AN: Oooohhhh! BUSTED!

hahaha!

Guess what idiot had to google what color does pink and blue make? Go on, GUESS!

ME!

Iidot -.-

I respect you.

hahahaha! =') Inside joke with me and Siri on my phone ;) LOL!

I love this story =')

I actually wrote this instead of doing my homework...I'LL DO IT TOMORROW, I PROMISE!

ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE EPILOGUE!

OH! OH! OH!

There is a poll on my profile about this story! I NEED YA'LL TO GO VOTE! GO! PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW! THANK YOU!

I'm addicted to Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan...Anyone else?

Ties in perfectly with my fantasy world...

ANYWAY!

I also updated GO earlier...Yes, it has been a while.

I'M LOOKING FOR PEOPLE WHO NEED A BETA! I know I beta for, like, FOUR people, but they all just seem to ignore me now...They may have found out how insane I really am...BUT THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU GUYS! YOU ALREADY KNOW HOW INSANE I AM! xD

So, if ya need a beta, do ask :D

Thank you to;

Mocha McCormick: Thank you ever so very much :D I'm glad I can make you read that fast...I suck at reading fast...LOL! Thank you :D

demigodgirl1000: It's alright, just glad you're back! :D Awwww...I know how you feel...When the major events in a story finish, you can feel it ending...BUT IT'S STILL HERE FOR A FEW MORE CHAPTERS :D And a sequel too xD YAY! hahaha! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: hahahaha! I don't make eye contact; I just sit there awkwardly...LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Ah, yes...This is why we love Bex xD LOL! SAME HERE! I WAS IN A TOTAL STATE OF SHOCK WHEN IT HAPPENED! I'm lucky, still getting Glee every Thursday night here xD WHOO! Oh no, Quinn can simply NOT die ;) hahaha! Thanks :D

DramaRose13: Yeah...Sorry about that! My updating is starting to SUCK! hahaha! Thank you :D

WHOOO!

Love you guy's sooo much!

I don't tell ya'll enough how much I love you...

Yes you do...

-.-

Thanks for reading, please review :D

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Babies

**Chapter 16**

**Babies**

_**~Three Months Later~**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

Courtney had been complaining of cramps for most of the day. I had immediately started to panic, but she told me not to worry. Apparently it was normal, it had happened the first time round for her. I was new at the whole thing, I had no idea what normal was. I was still worrying.

And when I was woken at 3AM by Courtney's intensive tossing and turning, I knew something was definitely not right. She was sweating buckets all over the place and really didn't look too good.

"Court, babe." I gently shook her shoulder, but she was awake anyway.

"Yea-AHH!" She yelped out in pain and clutched her stomach.

"Babe, what is it?" I asked, clearly not thinking too straight at that moment. What did I think it was? I think I was just praying that I wasn't right.

"I think the babies are coming." She clutched onto her stomach, pain overtaking her face. I helped her sit up, but I don't think it exactly helped very much.

"What's wrong?" I looked over to the doorway and saw Bex standing there, clutching her teddy bear in one hand-if the circumstances had been different, I would have been making fun of her for it-and rubbing her eyes. I raced over to her, not really wanting to leave my fiancée's side, and knelt down on the floor.

"Becky, go do me and mommy a favor. Go call an ambulance."

"DUNCA-AAAAHHHHH-AN!" Courtney yelled from the bed as a strong contraction hit her.

"NOW!" I shouted at Bex before running back to Courtney and trying my best to comfort her. She kept screaming out and rubbing her stomach and squeezing my hand extra tightly. The best I could do was stay at her side.

Not long later and the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics came rushing into the bedroom where Courtney and I still were. Bex came running in behind them repeating the same question over and over again, "Are the devil spawn twins coming now?"

"REBECCA!" I shouted at her. She death glared me for using her full name, but didn't seem too taken back my shouting. I'd never really shouted at her before.

"Sorry, I just want to know." She cried out, storming out of the room. I wanted to chase after her, but I knew Courtney needed me just a bit more at that moment.

"Okay, we need to get you outside to the ambulance." A female paramedic told us. I nodded my head, but Courtney squeezed my hand harder, making me cry out in pain too. Woman had a strong grip.

"Court, baby, we need to get you to the ambulance." I tried to calm her.

"Okay." Her words came out shakily, her whole body looking already worn out. I gave another nod, this time to the paramedic who was sitting on the other side of Courtney. Slowly and gently, we helped Courtney off the bed and out the room.

It took a good ten minutes to get her down the stairs and out the door. We had to stop every time she cried out in pain because it got too much for her. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was going to collapse.

"BEX!" I shouted out as we reached the bottom, remembering there was still an eleven-year-old in the house.

"Ca-ll B-Br-idget-te!" Courtney panted, groaning in pain. I stumbled to find my cell, dialed the number under Geoff's house as soon as I had it in my hand. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bridgette?"

"Duncan?"

"Courtney's gone into labor; get down here as soon as you can!" I yelled down the phone, still holding Courtney's hand with my free one.

"I'll be straight there!" Malibu called back down the phone before hanging up.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." The female paramedic told me. I nodded my head to her and then turned to Bex who had appeared by the ambulance doors.

"Bex, Bridgette's on her way, stay here and she'll bring you down the hospital." I said to my daughter. I honestly didn't think that leaving her there was the wisest of choices, but it was the best one I had. I knew that Courtney would much rather me go with her for moral support and learn to trust Bex for five minutes while Bridgette drive over from her place.

"Okay." She smiled, still half-asleep. I gave her a kiss on the head and the doors slammed shut.

Bex' P.O.V.

It was nearing four AM when Bridgette arrived to get me. She had a bulging stomach under her pajama top, but that didn't stop her running from the car to the house.

"Hello?" She called out. I ran to the front door from the living room and gave Bridgette a hug. No reason; just needed a hug. "Bex, did they already leave?"

"Yeah, Duncan said you'd take me down the hospital to see them." My voice came out muffled because my head was resting on the baby bump. I was going to miss being able to do that with mom.

"Come on the, let's go see your brother and sister." I grabbed Bridgette's hand and we ran back down to the car. Geoff was sitting behind the wheel, smiling his ass off for some reason. He was weird, but I liked him.

Geoff sped off as soon as we were both buckled into the car. Luckily we didn't live very far away from the hospital, only a twenty minute drive. The three of us clambered out of the car and into the reception area, not going too fast for Bridgette, but fast enough so we wouldn't miss anything.

"We're looking for Courtney Garcia, she just came in, you know, going into labor!" Bridgette yelled, but it wasn't very loud because she was panting from the running. She wasn't too far from her own due date. The woman behind the counter typed away on the keyboard for a few minutes. I was gonna ask if she'd heard us, but then she spoke up,

"Follow the signs to the maternity ward and take a seat, someone will be out to see you shortly." She smiled at us, but it was the kind of smile that made me want to punch her. We rushed off the maternity ward, hoping that someone would be able to tell us something there. It took a lot of energy to walk all the way to the other side of the hospital, especially at half past four in the morning. I gave up halfway there and Geoff carried me on his back to the waiting room.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Courtney, don't push until I tell you to." One of the nurses said. Courtney let out a moan. I knew she wasn't too happy about it.

"I JUST WANT THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!" She yelled, causing me to yelp out in pain from the pressure she was putting on my hand. I wiped my free one across Courtney's forehead, pushing her hair off her face. She still looked beautiful to me.

"It's okay, it's almost over." I assured her, kissing her knuckles.

"Okay, now, Courtney." My fiancée squeezed my hand extra tightly as she pushed tried to push the baby out. It took a couple of minutes, but our first son soon came into the world. The nurses instantly snatched him away to clean him up so I didn't even get a good glance.

Courtney was able to take a little break as the second didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, but as soon as she started to possibly relax, it was time to go again.

She let out another scream as our daughter was on her way.

"Now, Courtney." The mid-wife told her. My hand was numb from all the pain she was putting on it, but I still squeezed back. I wanted to let Courtney know that I wasn't going anywhere.

The second baby cry sounded off and our second daughter was brought into the world. Same as her brother, she was whisked away before I could see her.

Courtney was panting heavily and looked so weak and tired, but when our son was brought back into the room, she instantly brightened up. He was so small and fragile; I was scared to get too close. Courtney stared down at the bundle in her arms and smiled more than I had ever seen her smile before.

Then our daughter was brought in and placed in my arms. She was also tiny and fragile looking, but I smiled so much as I peered down at her face. Courtney says I looked like I was about to cry, but I still deny that fact.

She looked just like Courtney with the tanned skin and freckles, but she had my dark hair and my nose.

"Could you bring the three from the waiting room in, please." I asked the nurse. She smiled at me then went to get Bex, Bridgette and Geoff.

"I think he looks like you." Courtney whispered to me. I looked over and saw that our son did look a lot like Bex and I.

"I think she's the perfect mixture of the two of us." I whispered back. I refused to take my eyes off either of them the whole time. I simply couldn't believe that they were in the world at least.

Bex came running in and jumped on the bed beside Courtney.

"Careful, Bex." I heard Courtney scold, but I wasn't paying a lot of attention to her, as per usual.

"Aww, they're so small!" My eldest daughter cooed over her two younger siblings. "Can I hold one, please?" She begged, holding her arms out.

"Be quiet." Courtney told her, handing over our son to her sister. She looked quite mesmerized by the little thing in her arms, having a hard time adjusting to her new role as a sister.

"What's his name?" She asked, I looked up to Courtney and she gave me a nod.

"Kyle." I told her. "Kyle Nicholas Riley Evers."

"Hi, Kyle. I'm your big sister, Bex." She smiled down at her brother. "And, no matter what, I'm going to teach you how to out prank daddy." We all laughed quietly at her, but Bex didn't seem to understand why. "So, what's my sister's name?" She had handed her brother over to Bridgette.

"Destiny Violet Kimberly Evers." Courtney told her. I smiled at the name she had picked out for our beautiful daughter. We had agreed on them a while back, but had refused to tell Bex what they were until then.

"Destiny? Really?" It was Bex's turn to laugh.

"Yeah." I told her, handing the baby in my arms over to Courtney and scooping our eldest onto my lap. "Because Destiny brought us together as a family." I explained to her. It had a double meaning behind it and I knew Bex was confused about it all.

"I think that's a fair reason." Bridgette said, happily smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Now we've only got to get through it as a family to survive." I kissed Courtney's forehead, hoping we would survive as a family.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwww!

DON'T BLAME ME! It's just passed 11PM and I'm tired...

Grrr!

I really wanted to write the labor scene out better because, let's face it, IT SUCKS! But I can't be fucked to do so...

I can barely sit up straight or even keep my eyes open!

And I'm also depressing myself by listening to The One That Got Away...

Love this song, though! Just depresses me...

ANYWAY!

How are ya'll on this fine and dandy day?

My horoscope told me I was full of passion today and that I should not use it to scare a boy that really likes me with it...haha! Random as...

STILL GOT A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THIS STORY!

Really POed with the results so far -.-  
>ONLY ONE PERSON HAS VOTED FOR MASON!<p>

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: I love pain! haha! One of my all time favorite lines from this story! Thank you :D

nutsythenuttysquirrel: hahaha! Toatlly busted xD LOL! Aw! Glad yout hink so :D :D Well, I'm only a message away if you ever need me xD Thanks :D

Mocha McCormick: Yup xD LOL! hahaha! I have no idea how long it took me to read the whole series, but it took me a day and a half to read Deathly Hallows. Shall always remember that...LOL! Thank you :D

AwesomeMan327: Totally busted xD LOL! Thanks :D

demigodgirl1000: Yeah, it's lovely to see them bonding ;) Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: Hey...Bye...Thanks :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: Yeah, totally serious about it! You know where I am if you ever need my help :D I WATCHED THE WOMAN IN BLACK ON WEDNESDAY! IT WAS SUPER EPIC! I really do wanna watch The Help...May go watch it some time in the week if I can :) OMSG! I know, it feels like we haven't talked in forever! I'm pretty alright, I guess. How are you? OH! And tomorrow I'm gonna get started on the What Makes You Beuatiful Oneshot :D :D Assuming I don't have you confused with someone else and you are the one who asked...Because I can never tell these days! My brain lacks...hahaha! Thank you :D

DramaRose13: Wow...Yay! Gald you tought so xD LOL! Thanks :D

AH! AH! AH!

So many epic reviews from so many epic people that I love...

hahaha!

OMSG! FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY GETS A SUPER EPIC SHOUT OUT BECAUSE THEY'LL BE REVIEWER NUMBER 100! AHHH!

LOL!

Now I need to go find out if Maddi is online yet...

Doubt it.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Now it's almost 12 and I'm just gonna pass out any minute now...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

**Spellchecker's Note: I was online :D This is my favourite story by Chloe. You know why? Because it was the story we met. Without her I'd probably be dead, or in a mental institute! But anyways, review, say hi to me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that I've fixed it up from Chloe's many mistakes. **

Leave my many mistakes outta this...


	18. Mr Snuggles

**Chapter 17**

**Mr Snuggles**

~3 Years Later~

Courtney's P.O.V.

I spun in circles in front of the mirror, feeling just like a child in dress up. I just wanted to keep twirling in my wedding dress. It was like a fairytale to me. My wedding was only one week away. I was overly excited about it, which is more than I could say for my eldest daughter.

"Mom, how long are we gonna be here?" Bex moaned. She was lying across a row of three chairs, her long, black hair dangling over the edge.

"No long now." I told her, giving myself one last look in the mirror. Teenagers were really hard to deal with, but Bex was just that extra bit harder. What would you expect from a girl who has Duncan Evers as a father?

I smiled at the thought of Duncan. As the day neared, I found myself acting more and more childish, like a little girl excited over her birthday party. I know I'd had it to myself for years by then, but there just that something extra happy about being promised to have him for many more years to come. After everything we'd been through, a promise to always be there for each other was something we needed.

"Mom!" Bex snapped.

"Huh?" I looked over to her and shook my head. I'd gone off into a daydream about the actual day. I couldn't keep excitment down. "What do you think of the dress?" I asked.

"Pwitty!" Destiny called out, she was sitting in the corner of the small room, with her coloring book wide open and crayons sprawled out over the floor. Destiny looked a lot like Duncan and Bex. She had the same silky black hair, icy-blue eyes, with a hint of teal, and an argumentive side like I had never seen before. However, her tanned skin matched mine perfectly and so did the seven freckles across her nose. She was absolutly gorgeous, and so was Kyle. He was the exact same as his father and sister in looks, but was much more like me in personality. He was very shy and quiet, though you couldn't blame him with his two sisters never knowing quite when to shut up.

Duncan had taken Kyle to go get him fitted for a tux. He was going to be our paige boy, Destiny was going to be our flower girl and Bex was my bridesmaid. I'd chosen Bridgette as my maid of honour and Geoff was Duncan's best man.

"Thank you." I giggled, eyeing up my reflection once more.

"Court, you look beautiful." Bridgette told me, balancing her own daughter, Isabella, on her hip. "Don't you think so, Bella?" The little three year-old nodded her head extra hard.

"For the love of God..."I heard Bex mumble to herself. She wasn't one for the little kids. In fact, she really did dislike them. They were always bugging her and she always wanted privacy. It was entertaining to watch, even if I should have been a responsible adult about it.

There was a knock on the door and I could see my wedding planners reflection in the mirror. He was standing in the doorway, eyeing me up.

"Ah, ese vestido saca realmente los ojos hermoso." Alejandro said. My cheeks blushed bright red because I knew what he had said 'Ah, that dress really brings out your eyes, beautiful.' My mom's Spanish, so she taught me a lot in my yougnger years. I just usually chose to ignore my heritage.

"Gracias." I replied, trying to hide the blush.

"Give me a break!" Bex scoffed. "I'm going for a walk!" The fourteen-year-old got up from her seat and left the room.

"Did I do something to offend her?" Alejandro asked, watching the space where Bex had disappeared to.

"No, it's just her." I answerd, smoothing out the white dress. Bex had some serious attitude problems when she didn't get what she wanted.

"Alright." The latino chuckled. "But, that dress is beautiful on you." He said once again.

"Thanks. I think this is the one." I told him. It had taken me forever to find the perfect dress, but this was it. A summer wedding was something I had always dreamt of, but all wedding dresses were either too Princess-y (which I was not letting Duncan have the advantage of seeing me in) or winter dresses. But I had finally found the perfect one. It was pure white, knee length and a halter neck. Perfect for summer.

"I'll leave you to take it off then." And with that he left the room.

I turned to Bridgette, who was shaking her head at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked, turning back around and moving my hair out the way.

"Nothing." She told me, unzipping the dress. "Nothing at all."

Alejandro and I were sitting in the living room with Kyle and Destiny. The two of us were trying to discuss some last minute things before the wedding, but that wasn't going too well. The kids were watching cartoons, and I don't think they know where the volume down button is.

In the end, Alejandro and I started talking about ourselves. We didn't exactly know much. I learnt that he had been on Total Drama World Tour, the third season of Total Drama. That's where he'd met Duncan and Bridgette, who had suggested him to me. But, once I'd hired him as my wedding planner, she didn't seem too happy about it.

I had never seen World Tour, so I had no idea what he was like. But, Alejandro was a kind, sensible person, and you didn't get too many of those around. I was quite happy to have him help out with the wedding, since he was married himself. The thing was, he was married to Heather. Heather! Apparently, on World Tour, they had been like Duncan and me. Constantly flirting, but never admitting their love.

"Mommy, Kyle took my cwayons!" Destiny told me, running over and jumping on my lap.

"Kyle, give Destiny back her crayons." I told my son, putting Destiny back on the floor.

"I didn't take them!" He said, not looking up from the coloring book he was usuing.

"Just go play nicely, Destiny." I said, pushing my youngest daughter forward.

"Estas adorables niños." Alejandro whispered to me. I giggled a bit.

"I know, but they are a handful." I told him. "Do you have any?"

"Most young young children are." I smiled down at my two youngest, "I have a daughter, too." I smiled at Alejandro. He did seem like a caring, fatherly figure. Talking about kids, it hit me; where was Bex? "I must be going, Courtney, it's getting late." Looking up at the clock on the wall.

"It's nearly six!" I exclamied, not realizing how long I'd been talking with Alejandro. We'd been there for almost six straight hours.

"Well done, genius!" There was Bex. She took a seat on the floor in front of me and took the TV controller off Kyle. "My TV time!" She told him as he tried to take it back.

"Destiny, Kyle, you need to go and pick out a DVD for bed time." Before I could even blink they were already upsatirs to argue over what to watch.

I helped Alejandro collect up all his stuff and walked him to the door.

"I guess I'm not going to see you now until the day." He said, sounding a bit sad about it. But, I was getting married in two days time, no more time for planning.

"Thanks to you I'm going to have an amazing wedding." I told him, leaning on the open door.

"Gracias, Courtney. I know do hope the Wedding goes well." Then Alejandro leaned down to kiss my cheek as he usually did, but, instead of kissing my cheek, he captured my lips with his. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

When Alejandro finally broke us apart, he ran down the driveway without another word to me. I was frozen to the spot. He had kissed me.

Bex's P.O.V.

The evil smirk that I had inhetited from both my parents, making twice as evil, was playing on my lips. I watched as mom and Alejandro shared their goodbye kiss from the living room door. I was in shock at first, but then it came across my mind. Why did I care? It's not like I don't want mom and Duncan together, because I do, but Ale-jerkro was going to ruin it. I just had to make it my job to make sure he was ruined.

"Mommy, why did you kiss that man?" Destiny asked from the top of the staircase. "MOMMY!" The little brat screamed when mom ignored her. "Kyle took Mr. Snuggles and you don't care!" I watched Destiny cross her arms across her chest and stomp her feet as she went back to her bedroom. Mr. Snuggles was the stuffed bear I'd won her when we'd gone to the carnival a year or so ago. She loved that bear more than anything else.

Destiny was such a taddle tale, making sure we always got into trouble. She was just what I needed. And she had seen the kiss! BONUS!

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Just one more shot, Duncan." The photographer called out. I sighed, but posed in a new position. I was so tired, I have no idea what pose it was.

"Can I go now?" I whined, sounding like Destiny when she got in one of her strops.

"Yeah." The man replied, waving me off to the door. I grabbed my duffle bag from beside the door and left, slinging it over my shoulder. I had been in a photoshoot for my newest movie release, 'Count down to Midnight'. It was an end of the world kind of movie, and had been fun to film. We had finished shooting a few weeks previous, but still needed photo's taken for the posters and covers and things. But, that was my last photoshoot for the movie.

I climbed into the drivers seat, thanking God it was finally over. It had been fun, but it was way too much tiring work. Especially when you had two three year olds and a troublesome teen in the house, too. But my life was perfect. I wouldn't change it.

Only two days before the wedding. We had been planning it for two and a half years. well, Courtney and Alejandro had been planning it. I hated the thought of leaving that eel alone with my soon to be wife, but I had no choice. I knew the way he could be though, I'd known him since we were seventeen and on a dumbass reality show. He was a womanizer, always usuing flirtation to get what he wanted. It was sickening.

A/N: YES! YES IT IS SICKENING, DUNCAN!

I always remember someone telling me that this is 3 years in the future because Courtney wated to get rid of the baby fat first...hahaha! Wish I could remember who that was...It makes me laugh SO much!

OMSG! Do you guys realize that when these chapters (I think there are 2 or 3 up there) were first written, most of my reviews said 'Happy New Year!' 'Hapy 2011' Do ya'll know how long it's been...?

Alejandro has a daughter...

Like, 90% of ya'll should have known that! hahaha!

It's also totally fine if you didn't...

Anyone know who his daughter is? Because I think she's one of my favorite characters! And I won't say why, don't worry! I'll tell ya'll soon enough, though ;) hahaha1 Once she's had her debut and we find somethings out...

I love DJ 3

MWAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm good...

OMSG!

All Taylor Swift and Hunger Games fans MUST go listen to Eyes Open! It's her new song from the HG soundtrack and it is just AH! I prefer it to Safe and Sound, without a doubt!

My likes are on shuffle on youtube...So every time Eyes Open's finishes, I get a 20 second clip of James Phelps...hahaha! Random as...

ANYWAY! It's 12:15PM! Yep...THAT early in the day!

I should be looking for my USB/Flash drive...But I wanted to make sure this was done!

15 minutes and I leave for college...

Thank you to;

AwesomeMan327: hahaha! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: ^^ Thanks :D

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven: YAY! I've written a bit of it, just gotta finish it now...The Woman In Black was soo epic! hahaa! That bit was horrifying...I knew it was coming, buut I still jumped and hid behind my pillow xD Mirros are scary things...haha! Awww! Niiice ;) LOL! My pleasure :) Thank you :D

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I know you won't...LOL! Thanks :D

NutsyTheNuttySquirrel: Totally ;) LOL! Yeah...I used to love it, but now I've gone off the name...Thank you soo much for every nice thing you said about me in the awards! Thank you :D

youngjustice9999: Thanks :D

AAAHHH!

Big mega epic special shout out to AwesomeMan327! He was my 100th reviewer and the two of us are writing a oneshot together, too ^^

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck, I needa go right now!

Love, Chloe!


	19. Almost Perfect

**Chapter 18**

**(Almost) Perfect**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Only one day to go." I thought to myself as I lay in bed. "One day to go and I'll be Mrs Evers." My dream was almost complete. I had three perfect children, almost had my perfect husband. That was all I have ever wanted since I first fell for Duncan.

"MOMMY!" Kyle shouted, jumping on me. I screwed my face up in pain as he landed on my arm. Luckily he was only three and didn't weigh too much.

"Morning, my little soldier." I said, kissing his forehead. He gave me a toothy grin and I felt another sudden weight on my other side.

"MOMMY!" Destiny shouted as she crash landed into Duncan's empty space.

"How are my babies today?" I asked, pulling them closely under my arms. I had missed having Bex so small so we could cuddle up in bed like that. But Duncan had given me Destiny and Kyle to do it with, which always made me happy.

"I'm okay." Kyle nodded, smiling up at me.

"I'm not!" Destiny whined, folding her arms across her chest. Here we go, I thought. Destiny is always one to over exaggerate on things and make mountains out of mole hills. There is always a problem. If there isn't, well, I don't know, there always is.

"Oh no!" I fake gasped. "What's wrong with my baby girl?"

"The baddy under my bed took Mr. Snuggles!" She cried. I had to resist the urge to laugh at my youngest daughter. In other words, her teddy bear fell off the bed last night and she had kicked it underneath when she woke up. Destiny was frightened of the 'baddy' under her bed, so she refused to go anywhere near it.

"We'll have to go on an adventure later and see if we can find Mr. Snuggles!" I told her, jumping up onto my knees, making the two little ones giggle. They enjoyed it when I made time to play with them. That was something I had missed out on with Bex. When she was as young as the twins, I was always working to keep us alive and together. I was always too tired when I got back from work and would end up sending Bex off to bed with a goodnight kiss.

"Morning." Duncan called; I spun around and saw him carrying a breakfast tray for me. Destiny and Kyle's smiles widened and I sat back against my pillows as he set it down on my lap and gave me a kiss.

"Eww!" The kids said, laughing about it at the same time.

"What's this for?" I asked. Duncan just shrugged. "Duncan, I'm serious. You never bring me breakfast in bed." It was the first time that I could recall him doing something so sweet and caring for me.

"And after tomorrow I won't do it ever again." He chuckled, giving me another kiss. "Well, it's more brunch anyway since its 11:30." I almost chocked on my orange juice.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Thirteen hours straight." He answered, picking up a slice of toast and taking a massive bite out of it.

"I want some!" Destiny cried, jumping onto Duncan's lap and taking the toast from him.

"And me!" I handed Kyle a slice of toasted bread, knowing that he wouldn't want to be left out, and he licked all the butter off first. My kids have weird eating habits.

"Where's Bex?" I asked.

"In her room, blogging about how terrible her life is. You know the usual teenage stuff she does." Duncan joked, cradling Destiny on his lap.

Bex's P.O.V.

_Dear the readers of my blog, _

_Life is still at an all-time low. Mom and Duncan are getting married tomorrow and that jerk is going to ruin it for them, I can just tell. I have no idea what to do. I want to sabotage him, but I can't without ruining the big day for mom. I know she's been planning this since she met Duncan back when they were sixteen, even if he only thinks it's been two years because he's an idiot. _

_Right now the two of them are enjoying a nice breakfast in bed. I caught Duncan downstairs in the kitchen attempting to cook. It didn't end well. I'm shocked mom never woke up with the fire alarm going off every two minutes. The little twits have gone to join them in the bedroom. Sucks for them. LOL! _

_The only thing I'm going to benefit from this wedding is...well, nothing. I'm not getting anything out of it. I already live with Duncan and more sprogs in this house is not something I want. I don't see the point. I never want to get married; I want to travel the world. But, that's a long shot for me. _

_Until next time, Bex Evers._

I slammed my laptop shut and leaned my elbows on top of it, resting my head in my hands. My window overlooked the park across the street. It was beautiful in the summer, full of the laughing of children. They all looked so happy. Why couldn't my life be like that? Back when I was, what? Seven? My life was so much easier. Just me and mom living in our apartment together. No one else. Just us two. Now we've got Duncan and the twits to add to that and I hate it. I may sound like I'm being self-centered, but I'm not. I just loved my old life more.

And, after hours of moping around at my desk, and the rest of the day going as badly as any other, I managed to fall asleep with a half-smile on my face. Okay, half a smile because watching mom kick Duncan out of his own house was very funny to watch. But she was highly superstitious and believed that the groom should not see the bride before the wedding.

Morning came and everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Mom looked beautiful as she twirled in front of the mirror. Her hair was done in ringlets, a mixture of loose and tight. Her make-up had been done amazingly and was exactly how she wanted it. She looked like a little china doll; perfect.

I was wearing a strapless purple dress. It had a black belt below the bust that was tied in a bow at the back. I was wearing black high-heels, which was a bad idea because I was finding it hard to walk straight. Destiny was sitting on one of the chairs, wearing the same dress as me, only hers had short sleeves in a Cinderella styled dress.

Kyle was waiting with Duncan, down the other end of the church. I was stuck in the room with mom, Destiny and Bridgette, mom's maid of honor. Luckily, I took a peek out the door and saw how packed the place was. Everyone who had been invited had turned up. That included Alejandro.

Duncan's P.O.V.

The nerves were kicking in. I was pacing the room, my mind stuck on Courtney. I kept thinking she was going to leave me or something. I knew I was being stupid, but I still had that doubt on my mind. It wasn't unlike her to take off...

_Shut up, Duncan! _

I was down the front of the church with Geoff, my best man, and Kyle, the ring bearer. My son was happily humming to himself and Geoff was enjoying watching me freak out; great help they were.

"Duncan, dude, I think it's time that we get out there." Geoff piped up; I turned to face him and gave a nod. The three of us left the room and made our way to the alter at the front. I stood up the front, with Geoff beside me and Kyle beside him. Everyone was chatting to one and other, some noticed me at the front, but not many.

I scanned over the guests and my eyes hit one man in particular; Alejandro. There was something about the way he was looking at me, it made me want to punch his face in harder than usual. He was smirking, yet, not smirking and he was looking at me, but not looking at me. Whatever he looked like, it wasn't good.

Nobody's P.O.V.

The wedding march started and Duncan could feel the knots in his stomach tighten. Everyone in the room rose to their feet as Bridgette walked down the aisle first, drawing gasps from her own beauty. Destiny went skipping next, throwing flowers up and down the sides. A few short seconds later, Courtney came walking down the aisle, closely followed by Bex, her only bridesmaid. Everyone in the room was dead silent, all watching the breathtaking bride on her decent towards the alter.

Courtney had the biggest smile on her face ever. She was simply glowing with pride as her sights were set on her soon-to-be husband at the end of the aisle. The guests awed and commented to each other on how pretty she was, but all Courtney and Duncan could see was each other.

_**xxx**_

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony-Let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Courtney and Duncan smiled, holding each other's hands in their own. Both knew that no one was going to say anything, though Bex looked around eagerly, hoping to destroy someone who dared speak up.

"Good, no-" The pastor started again, but was cut across by, none other than, Alejandro.

"WAIT!" He shouted out, standing up. "Courtney, I can't let you marry this-this buffoon!" Most people gasped at his sudden outburst.

"Shut your pie hole and sit back down, Al." Bex told him, not impressed by his sudden say of things.

"Courtney, I want to be the one you grow old with, not him!" Alejandro continued, ignoring Bex. "That kiss you and I shared the other day put everything in perspective for me. I love you."

"Mommy didn't kiss you, you kissed her!" Destiny spoke up, somehow understanding what Alejandro had said. Even more gasps rang throughout the room when Destiny spoke. The three year old confirmed that they had kissed.

"That is absurd! Courtney is the one who came onto me! I know she loves me as much as I love her."

"Dude, Destiny is three; she ain't gonna lie about stuff like that!" Bex yelled at him. All eyes moved from the teenager to Courtney. She had tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and her mouth was hanging open. Duncan, on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to start a fight right there, right then.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispered, turning to her, their hands still entwined together.

"I-I...I-.." Courtney let go of Duncan and ran up back up the aisle, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't face it. She couldn't face any of them. It was her wedding day. How could someone be so stupid as to ruin it for her?

"COURTNEY!" Alejandro and Duncan called out at the same time, both turning to one and other with a burning fire in their eyes. If it was up to them, they would have started a fight right there and then, but an ocean of people were between them.

"Will someone get him out of here?" The groom shouted, not wanting to even look at Alejandro anymore. When no one moved, Duncan ran up the aisle, following Courtney's path.

A/N: FUCK!

That's all I was screaming during this...

Okay, mentally...My dad is less than three feet away from me...We're having some daddy-daughter bonding ^^ I'm writing, he's watching rugby...But we're in the same room! It counts ;) hahaha!

You know, every time I mention Alejandro in this story, I keep thinking of Marisol...Not to give away any spoilers for new readers! But I just keep feeling worse and worse for her...I gave her a shitty life! Fuck...I'm so mean!

I do feel for her...A lot...

Umm...It's 7:15PM on Friday night! WHOO!

I had a Movie marathon with myself earlier ^^ Scream 4, Your Highness, Easy A, Beautiful Wave...And then my dad came in to watch the rugby...And at 8 I'm gonna watch Scream 4 again xD It was super epic if you haven't seen it!

And I haven't seen 1, 2 or 3...Just 4 ;) hahaha! I missed the beginning, so that's why I'm watching it again...

AND GUESS WHAT?

As we're on the subject of movies, I thought I'd tell ya'll...THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE IS EPIC! SO EPIC! GO WATCH IT! GO WATCH IT! GO WATCH IT! EEEEEE!

I want to a 'special' screening for it at 8PM on Thursday 22nd of March and I SWEAR I was mentally fangirling the whole way through!

_'OMSG...I'M WATCHING THE HUNGER GAMES!'_

hahaha!

But, seriously, I do recommend ya'll go watch it...Not a disappointment!

And my cousin, who has not read the books, enjoyed it! So, it's okay if you haven't read them ;)

THOUGH I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO!

Because they are also epic...

I'M GONNA START READING CATCHING FIRE AGAIN, TOO! XD

1 year and 7 months and 28/29 days until Catching Fire is released in cinemas...I think. That's some mental math for ya'll...November 22nd 2013!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: hahaha! Oh, Maddi...=') But yeah, it's Marisol xD LOL! Oh Goodness...You and your Waifs ;) It's the Sound of Music! I LOVE The Sound Of Music xD haha! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: Ah yeas, Bella and Mason too...Oh, and Darren ;) Can't go forgetting Darren...hahaha! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: Whoo! Shout outs are EPIC! haha! OH! I'm sorry I still haven't written the oneshot yet! I have had no time to write ANYTHING these past couple of days! I'll try my best by next weekend! Thank you :D

PsychoSquid: Well, it would be nice...;) JOKING! You don't have to review if you don't feel like it! It is a nice username! I first saw it when looking for a new story to read...And I did have to stop and work out if it was you or someone trying to steal your name! hahaha! I think Psycho fits you better ;) LOL! Yup...Alejandro is in there! Yup, that would be their daughter...And I actually think that may be the description I used of her! hahaha! Ugh! Lucky...I have one week left before Easter break...I can seriously not wait to get outta college for two whole weeks! hahaha! OMSG! You lucky bitch...Wish I was going on a cruise! My brother gets seasick, so not gonna be happening anytime soon -.- I think was alright...I hadn't been dying to see it. Only watching it because my mother had wanted to. I jumped twice. When the bird flew into the room and the hand on the window...hahaha! But, that is exactly how the house is described in the book! Very unoriginally...hahahaha! That's so mean! He's a poor little four year old! xD Thanks :D

1029384756: :O! HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THE KISS? I'M NOT OKAY WITH THAT KISS! hahaha! Okay, slight overreaction there...LOL! But I do totally agree with you! As much as Duncan and Courtney rule my heart, I pair them with everyone else all the time! Wow...Less than six hours...DI couldn't do that...I'm a lazy reader! hahaha! Why, thank you ever so very much! And I do hope this is soon enough :D I have seen the first two episodes! The only couple I'm shipping so far is Mike/Zoey...But that'll definitely change when I see the rest of the season :D If I get round to watching the rest of the season...Well, at least you know that it will air in the US! I like in the UK and TDA only finished just before Christmas...No sign of TDWT yet -.- Hugs and kisses to you too! Thank you :D

demigodgirl1000: Yup...A lot has gone on since you were last here ;) hahaha! Very cute name hehe! Yeah...I do totally agree with you on that! LOL! :O! ALEJANDRO! NO! Mwahahaha...hahaha! I hope this was as dramatic as that suspenseful music built it up to be ;) LOL! Oh, it's alright! I know it's still open, but I'm pretty sure no one who votes now will change the outcome...Thanks :D

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

You really do make my day with these review 3

I love getting new readers...It's like getting new meat...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, no need to scare them off, Chloe! They'll learn you're completely insane and wonder away on their own...

Meanie...

GRRR!

...I have a dead foot.

Thanks for reading, please review :D

Well, its 6:45AM on a Saturday morning in Australia…I think I'll leave Maddi sleep for this one ^^

SEE HOW NICE I AM!

;) hahaha!

But I have run spellcheck J

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. We're A Family

**Chapter 19**

**We're a family**

Courtney's P.O.V.

Hot tears rolled off my cheeks and onto my white dress. I couldn't stop them from flowing from my eyes. What was supposed to be the best day of my life had been a disastor. After Alejandro had spoken up, I ran. I ran from the alter and out to the steps outside. It was the first place I came in contact with. I sat down and started sobbing my heart out.

All I had wanted was the perfect day. One day where everything went the way it was supposed to and nothing could ruin it for me. But I should have known that it was too much to ask for. Nothing ever went the way I wanted it. It was all my fault. I should have done something about the kiss and not kept it a secret to be revelead on my wedding day! Duncan was never going to forgive me. I had messed up our relationship for good.

"Hey." I looked behind me to see Duncan in the doorway. He looked so perfect in his black tux and he had specially had his mohawk dyed black and flattened down for the occasion.

My fiance took a seat on the floor beside me. I didn't look at him, it was too painful. So, we sat in silence. I could feel Duncan's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, on me, burning into my skin with passion and love.

"Court...Princess..." He started, but trailed off. I knew he had no idea what to say and neither did I. "What just happened?"

"What just happened?" I repeated, sniffling from the tears. "What just happened was a disastor. Our wedding has been ruined because of that jerk!" The waterworks were coming down faster and faster, harder and harder, with no intention of stopping.

Duncan scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my fragile body. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling his musky secent.

"Courtney, I just want the truth." He whispered in my ear.

"The truth is..." I lifted my head from his chest, so I could look him in the eyes. "The truth is Alejandro kissed me two days ago as he was leaving the house, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be mad and I didn't want you to break up with me over something so stupid." My voice was getting whiny and high pitched, the way it usually did when I was crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Duncan shushed, wiping his thumbs under my eyes. "We don't want to spoil the make-up, do we?" I laughed, he always knew what to say. "I would never ever break up with you, Court. You are my everything, my whole world. I love you with all my heart and I always will."

"I love you too." I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was the best I could do with the situation we were in. Everything felt so awkward through my eyes, but Duncan seemed to handle it well. He was the one who should have been yelling and shouting, but he was so calm.

"Well, then, let's go do what we've been waiting three years to." Duncan smiled at me, I smiled back and he helped me to my feet. We walked back into the church together, happy as ever.

_**xxx**_

Bex's P.O.V.

"I had my doubts, but you did it, Duncan." I joked, taking a seat on Duncan's lap and throwing my arm around his neck. The two of us laughed, him hugging me back.

"You know, now you have to call me dad." He told me, seriousness in his eyes. I simply turned to him and replied, "Keep dreaming." Duncan was officially my step-dad, not my dad, even if he was my dad. Does that make sense? Either way, we're a family and we'll always stick by each other, no matter what.

A slow song came on over the speakers and Duncan pushed me off his lap as he got up and walked over to mom. He took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. I watched as they swayed from side-to-side, smiling at each other. They were happy and that's all that mattered.

After mom and Duncan ran from the church, Alejandro was left standing there. Destiny, my amazing little sister, walked over to him, kicked him in the shin and said, "You're a baddy." Everyone was laughing their head off. She was truly a funny little girl. She definitely took after me! Alejandro limped out the back door to avoid mom and Duncan who were out the front of the church.

In the end, they both came back in and got married. Just like that. No other drama's. That makes a first! They usually don't stop after one in this family...But it was a good day, filled with the expected and unexpected. And I did learn one thing: weddings aren't as boring as people may think. I mean, there are the rare moments where someone will shout in in the middle of church that love the bride, you just have to be prepared when that happens.

"Hey, I'm Darren." A boy held his hand out to me and I shook it. I had never met him before, but I definitely knew who he was.

"Bex." I smiled up at him. He was cute. He had blonde hair that fell, ever so slightly, into his left eye. His eyes were an amaxzing sea green color and he was dressed up in dress pants and a white shirt, the top few buttons undone. I recognized him as Darren Bright; a famous singer. Duncan had invited him and his mom, an actress, one of Duncan's close friends, to the wedding.

"Do you want to dance?" Darren asked, looking over to the dance floor.

"Sure." I smiled. He held out his and I took it, leading us both over to the dance floor. That was another good thing about the wedding, getting my first boyfriend. I guessed everything was going to be okay after all of that.

Naturally, I was wrong.

A/N: WHOO!

This is just a quicky...In case ya'll didn't notice! I didn't edit this chapter too much from the original, so that's why!

BUT I'M HAPPY!

One more chapter to go...And if you haven't already, you still have time to vote in the poll!

The final chapter of this will be up on Sunday! PROMISES! I'll be watching the Kid's Choice Awards and writing!

And I think I'll post the sequel on Monday! And I'll give ya'll a sneak peek of it at the end of the next chapter ;) hahahaha!

LAST DAY OF COLLEGE TODAY!

'I can't believe it...My baby brother's going to be 40'

'How old are you?'

'39! THAT'S WHT MAKES IT SO WEIRD!'

Love Two and a Half Men! hahaha!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: I know...So sad! Psh! A happy ending? What on Earth is that? ;) hahaha! HUNGER GAMES IS EPIC! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: hahaha! That is and EPIC thing to say...=') Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: hahaha! I do love cliffy's ;) LOL! AAAAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sorry that it's a little late...BUT ENJOY BEING 15 WHILE IT LASTS! ...I miss being 15...Thank you :D

demigodgirl1000: WAAAH! THAT'S SO TRUE ='( ;) hahaha! Yup...He is married to Heather...You know, I am so glad that you haven't read the original of this...It just makes it that much more exciting for me xD hahaha! OMSG! THE HUNGER GAMES WAS EPIC! I cried twice! IT WAS SO EMOTIONAL! hahaha! I KNOW! It's too far away...THEY SHOULD BRING IT OUT NOW! I don't know...I don't think anyone has been cast, yet...hahaha! Awww! Thank you ever so very much :D Thanks :D

Blomquist: Sorry. I don't proof read my fanfics, but I do spellcheck! Occassionally...And my beta doesn't have access to a computer for a few weeks...Sorry! Thank you :)

WAAAAAAH!

Now, I am off to eat some dinner...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. Happily Ever After

**Epilogue**

**Happily Ever After**

Bex's P.O.V.

So, that's it. The life of Rebecca Naomi Evers. Or, a few crucial parts of it anyway. My life was always boring, nothing too important happened.

As if!

After Duncan officially joined out family, things got even more hectic. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I have told you this story; so you get to learn a bit more about the famous Evers family. I know there have been a lot of speculation as to what happened to us exactly. Well, now the truth is out there.

On mom and Duncan's honeymoon, they managed to concieve another sprog, Jack. Because another brother is all I wanted. But, when mom was five and a half months pregnant she miscarried. It was tragic for all of us. Mom refused to leave her bedroom, and even locked Duncan out. She didn't let any of us go to see her and I'm pretty sure she almost died a few times. I'm not making that up, she almost did die. But, Maggie, the cook, managed to shovel some food down her throat before she could actually die on us.

When that whole ordeal was over, which took about three years, mom and Duncan started trying for another child. And Damn! Were they noisy about that. All I could hear from my bedroom at three in the morning was the bed being pushed up against the wall, over and over again, with the occasional moaning from the pair of them reaching boiling point and shaking the whole house. But, after a year of trying, mom finally got the good news. I was having another baby sister, later to be called Jade Olivia Evers. She looked just like me and dad; pale skin, jet black hair and the most amazing blue eyes you could ever see.

As for me and Darren, we kept it strong after the wedding for a while. Duncan wasn't too happy about me getting a boyfriend, but I just had to keep telling him he had no control over me. I still don't think that's sunk in, and I'm almost twenty-five now. However, that may have more to do with the fact that there have been other boys thrown into the mix since I was fourteen. But that's all better saved for another story.

I'm happily married now myself, expecting the first child of my own and just sitting at home with nothing to do expect write up my life on a computer for the world to see.

Not everybody gets a happily ever after in their lives, and I am most certainly not one of those people. But, I guess the life I have will just have to do for now. I couldn't be happier with my husband or unborn child. This story started out about my parents starting a family and it's finishing with me starting my own. I guess,maybe it is a happily ever after for me. For now, anyway.

A/N: Awwww! HAPPY ENDING'S ARE SO SWEET!

...But I think it's time for that other story now...hahaha!

WE'LL GET TO THAT IN A MINUTE!

First off...OMSG! OMSG! OMSG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY IS OVER ALREADY! WAAAAH!

I thought I'd write this up while I wait for my dA pics to upload and wait for my dinner...It's only 3:20PM...Only me and mommy are home right now! And Gizzy...She's flat out asleep beside me on the bed!

I just got back from visiting my cousin...He got a new slide...He's 3...He's adorable! hahaha!

ANYWAY!

...Wow...This story is over...THIS WENT SOOO FAST!

17 weeks and four days later...HERE WE ARE! 21 chapters in and the sequel just around the corner...WAAAAH!

Thank you to;

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm: When your computer is fixed I'll start sending you chapters again! Younger children are in good shape...I just chased Ashton round the garden, up and down the slide and played MANY games of Tennis with him and I was ready to pass out! I LOVE YOU TOO! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: OH GOODNESS! I had a heartattack...I was watching Glee when I read your review and it took me a few minutes to realize what Darren you were talking about! hahaha! But yeah...Everyone seems to hate Darren and Al...I REALLY LIKE THEM! ...Are you sure that Darren loses and Mason wins? EEEE! YOU STARTED READING THE HUNGER GAMES! YAY! Thanks :D

AwesomeMan327: Ah...Nope! Nothing ever goes right for her...hahaha! Thank you :D

demigodgirl1000: Yeah, everything is A okay xD Oh no, definitely not her last ;) LOL! Thanks :D

icarlyfanatic101: Sooo lucky...I wish I had Friday's off! I have Thursday's off instead...Awwww! Actually, I'd be quite happy if I was left alone on my birthday! I feel too smothered...hahaha! But I'm glad you're happy with my update :D hahaha! YUP! Darren is there and there is a sequel xD Thank you :D

InoYamanaka1: YAY! Glad you thought so :D Thanks :D

WHOO!

Now, in typical last chapter fashion (It feels like FOREVER since I last finished a story...), I get to list ALL of the BEST reviewers! THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE RAWK MY SOCKS!

PsychoSquid

Kenny'sOrangeParka

Clarissa

AwesomeMan327

ILUVCOURTEY

youngjustice9999

KlaineLuneville

ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

Numbuh07WasHere

icarlyfanatic101

xXTechnoWaffleXx

Totaldramalicious

Instigator 2.0

SmileLaughDie

TheMusoByTheRiver

Anon

Poisoned Rationality

MusicLuver78901

DramaRose13

demigodgirl1000

Clamater

sourstrawberry

Mystique84

Mocha McCormick

NutsyTheNuttySquirrel

i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven

1029384756

Blomquist

InoYamanaka01

THAT'S 29 EPIC PEOPLE RIGHT THERE!

Alright...I'll rat some people out and say that I know at least two of you have reviewed using different accounts ;) hahaha! BUT I STILL LOVE ALL 29 OF YA'LL! Even my two flamers, the one who left half-way through and that one who always tells me to proof read...ALL OF YA'LL ARE EPIC!

hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please, for one final time, review :D

Love, ChloeRhiannonX

And now you may enjoy the sneak peek at Why High School Sucks (The sequel to this story xD)

_**~Flashback~**_

"Mom?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and I heard her sniffle a few times before answering me. My own bottom lip wobbled and I instantly started backing away from her.

"Yeah." She was folding the laundry. She never folded the laundry. Mom had been acting weird ever since she had lost the baby. She had a miscarriage five and a half months after she got pregnant on her honeymoon. It was tragic for all of us, we had been looking forward to a new baby. Well, mom, Duncan and the twits-I mean twins, had been. But I was still devestated by it.

"N-Never mind, I'll go ask Duncan." I said, leaving her in peace. I hated seeing her like that, it tore me in two. Mom had always been there for me and I wanted to be there for her, but I had no idea how to be. The best thing I could so was stay out of her hair for a little while, so High school was the perfect place to go.

I waltzed over to Duncaqn in the kitchen, pretending to be majorly happy about something or other. He gave me that look that he always gives me. That look that says 'mental patient alert'.

"Duuuuuncaaaaan." I called his name out, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "I know you love me." I was such a suck up when I wanted to be.

"I do?" He teased, going back to his newspaper. I swear, all he ever does is read that dang thing!

"Yeah, you do." I told him. "Well, because you love me so much-"

"How much is gonna cost?"

"Not much! I promise." I said, holding my hands up in defence and hoping to win him over. "I just want to know if you'll apply me for High school." He started to choke on his OJ.

"H-High school?" He asked, spitting the drink back in the glass.

"Yeah, High school." I smiled sweetly, running my fingers up and down his back. I may not have known Duncan my whole life, but I was still his daughter. Fathers were supposed to spoil their daughters rotten! And it's not like I was asking him to take me to the moon!

"Why do you want to go to High school?" My face dropped, whenever he asked 'why', I knew he didn't want me to go. "High school is shit, Becky, you don't wanna go there, trust me, I've been."

"Times have changed, daddy-o, High school isn't a place where you went." What the hell had just come out of my mouth?

"Oh, it isn't. I know it isn't. High school is now a place for more young guys with hormonal issues can pray on my eldest daughter."

"DUNCAN!" I screamed. He wasn't over the fact that I now had a boyfriend and was scared that every boy I met would be all over me...Okay, that part is kinda true. Guys to intend to be 'all over me', but I can't help that and Duncan can't protect me against every single one of them. Plus, I'm happy with Darren, I wouldn't dare look at another guy.

"And what High school do you want to go to?"

"The one across town, it's not too far away and the people there will close to me in case I make new friends."

"You? Make friends?" He laughed. "Joke of the day, Bex, joke of the day." I playfully slapped him upside the head.

"I'm serious!" I whined. I really wanted to go to High school. I wanted a chance to be normal for once.

"Okay, okay, what did Courtney say when you asked her?"

"I didn't..." I mumbled, trailing off.

"Of course you didn't, you want me to do it."

"You know me so well." I said, ruffling his green mohawk. I gave him a quick squeeze and skipped out the door. "I love you, Duncan." I was going to High school!

_**~Flashback Over~**_


End file.
